To Love You More
by naoong614
Summary: Byun Baekhyun masuk kedalam list orang yang harus di hindari milik Park Chanyeol. Namun Park Chanyeol menjadi salah satu orang yang harus Byun Baekhyun takluki. EXO/CHANBAEK/bxb/YAOI!
1. Chapter 1

**This is our first collaborate story** , **and this story is bxb with mature content. So if you do** **n't like this kind of story, we already warned you. And we also pairing EXO CHANBAEK on this story.**

 **And** **if you more comfortable read on wattpad, check our account; _Naoong614_**

 ** _Happy reading guys~_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Baekhyun's POV**

Hari ini cuaca cukup bagus walaupun musim dingin belakangan ini cukup ekstrim. Aku merapatkan _coat_ bulu _Dior_ ku karna aku tidak akan membuat diriku terserang penyakit di hari yang telah kunantikan ini. Dengan dipercantik syal rajut bewarna coklat aku melirik bayanganku dari kaca mobil yang terpakir. Tampan. Itu satu kata yang bisa aku ucapkan ketika melihat penampilanku. Sedikit sentuhan, aku menata sedikit rambut coklatku sebelum kembali berjalan menuju kantor.

Hari ini adalah hari pertamaku sah menjadi pegawai magang di salah satu stasiun TV terkenal di Korea. Dan inilah yang aku tunggu-tunggu setelah terombang-ambing beberapa bulan tanpa pekerjaan, akhirnya aku bisa mendapatkan perkerjaan dengan jerih payahku. Tanpa mengekor seperti anak ayam dengan bekerja di perusahaan ayah. Itu adalah tujuanku agar tidak dicap sebagai anak manja.

Tapi tetap saja aku tidak akan menyiakan uang yang selalu ayah beri setiap bulan. Dengan gaji kecil pegawai magang, aku yakin aku tidak dapat membeli sebuah sepatuGucciterbaru atau misalnya perawatan kulit dengan dokter Kim setiap 2 minggu sekali. Memangnya aku bisa membayarnya dengan daun?

Tetapi aku percaya diri jika secepatnya statusku akan berubah menjadi pegawai tetap. Dengan pesonaku yang luar biasa, mereka tidak akan menendangku keluar dan tetap mempertahankanku. Aku akan menjadi tim kreatif di acara JMB News. Mendengar kabar ini Tao hampir dibuat mimisan. Sahabatku itu sangat memimpikan bisa bekerja di Stasiun TV JMB. Stasiun TV dimana sekarang aku berada.

Setelah menaiki lift dan menuju lantai 15 aku telah sampai di kantor JMB News. Seketikayang kulihat bukanlah pemandangan yang telah disangka-sangka. Aku kira kedatanganku akan di sambut oleh semua tim dengan meledakan confetti atau paling tidak sebuah karton dengan tulisan 'SELAMAT DATANG BYUN BAEKHYUN. KAMI AKAN MENDUKUNGMU!'

Tapi nyatanya kedatanganku seperti angin musim gugur bagi mereka. Ketika aku masuk dan memberi senyum terbaikku, aku tidak yakin bahwa mereka menyadari keberadaanku.

Semua orang sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka masing-masing. Yang aku tahu sekarang masih jam 9 pagi dan acara berita akan mulai pada pukul 11:30 KTS. Dengan berdiri seperti orang tolol di depan pintu aku mendapat tatapan mata sinis dari orang yang baru saja masuk ke dalam ruangan. Sepertinya aku memblokir satu-satunya jalan masuk dan karena sisi kepekaanku yang baik aku memahami maksud seorang lelaki kecil itu dan menggeser sedikit tubuhku.

Lelaki kecil itu melihatku dengan pandangan meneliti dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Tatapannya tidak bisa dibilang bersahabat. Aku juga melakukan hal yang sama. Meneliti penampilannya yang menurutku cukup terbilang trendi. Dia memakai kemeja bewarna merah muda dan dilapisi sebuah sweater rajut bewarna biru yang semuanya tercantum merk dari perusahaan fashion terkenal.

"Kau anak baru?" tanya lelaki pendek itu dengan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Tentunya dada milik dirinya sendiri.

Aku mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Setelah itu membungkuk kepadanya. "Hallo, aku ByunBaekhyun dan ini hari pertamaku dimohon bantuannya!"

Kali ini lelaki kecil itu yang mengangguk kecil. "Aku Do Kyungsoo, aku adalah makeup artist dan hair stylist di sini."

Aku mengerti sekarang. Pasalnya lelaki bernama Kyungsoo ini sangat tidak mungkin bekerja sebagai pegawai biasa. Aku malah mengira tadinya dia adalah seorang artis baru yang salah masuk ruangan. Yang aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku masih berdiri seperti orang tolol tanpa diberi petunjuk di mana mejaku berada.

Sebelum aku sempat mengeluarkan suaraku untuk bertanya dan berharap Kyungsoo tahu keberadaan mejaku di mana, suara ribut dari sebuah ruangan lebih menarik minatku.

"Kau harusnya lebih pintar brengsek! Laporan mudah seperti ini saja kau masih tidak becus!" Dua orang lelaki keluar dari ruangan itu. salah satu lelaki yang lebih tinggi terlihat sedang memberi makian kepada lelaki lainnya. Aku melihat lelaki tinggi berambut pirang itu tampak amat sangat marah. Entah apa kesalahan lelaki satunya lagi sampai berakhir seperti itu. "Aku tidak mau melihat laporan-laporanmu lagi jika kau tidak memberiku laporan yang baru dalam satu jam!"

Setelah itu lelaki tinggi berambut pirang itu masuk kembali ke dalam ruangannya dengan membanting pintu. Kejadian tersebut membuat semua mata memandang aksi mereka. Termasuk aku dan Kyungsoo yang berdiri paling dekat dengan kejadian itu.

Kyungsoo mendekati lelaki yang telah terkena makian tadi. Dia berjongkok dan membantu lelaki itu mengambil lembaran kertas yang tadi sebelumnya di lempar dengan tidak manusiawi oleh lelaki tinggi berambut pirang. Karna tidak tahu harus berbuat apa-apa, aku membantu mereka mengambil kertas-kertas yang berserakan di lantai.

"Ya ampun Luhan, kau mulai lagi. Kau telah membuat seekor naga marah di pagi yang cerah ini." Kyungsoo merapihkan kertas di tangannya lalu setelah itu memberinya kepada lelaki bernama Luhan. Aku pun mengikuti jejak Kyungsoo dan memberi kertas tersebut kepada Luhan.

Luhan tersenyum. Aku tahu dia mencoba untuk tersenyum. Yang aku tahu sepertinya ini bukan harinya. Yang benar saja, tidak ada yang lebih buruk dari pada mendapat kesialan di pagi hari. Seperti saat kehabisan shampoo ketika mandi padahal hari itu adalah jadwal kau keramas atau kehabisan mentega saat kau mau sarapan. Itu akan berujung kesengsaraan pada saat – saat berikutnya.

"Terima kasih," Ucap Luhan terdengar lembut. Lelaki ini terlihat sangat cantik dari dekat. Aksen koreanya yang jelek membuatku mempunyai kesimpulan bahwa lelaki cantik itu bukan asli Korea.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" aku bertanya kepada Luhan karna nyatanya dia sedikit pucat.

Luhan tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. " _I'm okkay_. Kris memang seperti itu aku sudah memaklumi sifatnya."

Aku ikut tersenyum. Luhan terlihat seperti malaikat dengan sifat dewasanya seperti itu. Jika aku mendapat perlakuan kasar yang di dapat Luhan seperti tadi aku sudah jelas akan mencakar wajah lelaki beranama Kris itu. Aku juga akan menendang selangkangannya dengan sepatu bootsku ini. Tidak peduli bahwa dia atasanku sekalipun.

"Byun Baekhyun? Kau anak baru itu bukan?" Luhan kali ini bertanya padaku.

Aku membungkukkan badanku. "Hallo, namaku Byun Baekhyun. Dimohon bantuannya!"

"Hallo! Aku Luhan. Ah, sebelumnya Kris memintaku untuk bertemu denganmu dan memberi tahunya bahwa kau harus menghadap kepadanya." Ucapan Luhan membuat seketika langit menjadi mendung. Aku akan menghadap naga berapi itu? disaat hari pertamaku kerja? Disaat bahkan aku belum merasakan indahnya duduk di kursi tempat meja kerjaku sendiri.

Aku mengangguk mengerti lalu melesat pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan Luhan. Beberapa langkah kecil aku berhasil berada di depan pintu ruangan Kris. Aku mengetuk pintu itu beberapa kali dan setelah itu berhenti di saat sebuah suara menyuruhku untuk masuk.

Aku membuka pintu itu perlahan dan masuk. Semoga Tuhan berada di sisiku saat ini. Aku melihat Kris yang sedang terduduk di mejanya. Dia telah sibuk dengan tabnya ketika aku sudah sampai di depannya.

"Anda memanggilku, Tuan?" Tanyaku.

Sedetik kemudian Kris menoleh kepadaku dan tersenyum. Sungguh kepribadian yang sangat luar biasa. "Ah kau sudah sampai? Kalau begitu sekarang waktunya kita rapat."

Aku melihat Kris yang berdiri dari duduknya dan memakai mantelnya. Dia bahkan tidak memberi waktuku untuk terkejut. "T – tapi aku—"

"Kau anak baru dan sekarang adalah waktumu untuk belajar bagaimana caranya mengikuti jalannya rapat. Kau hanya cukup memerhatikan dan mempelajari jalannya rapat nanti." Kris memotong ucapanku.

Dengan cepat aku mengikuti Kris keluar dari ruangannya dan menuju ruangan rapat. Dan ketika kami berdua telah masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut, semua pegawai telah hadir.

Kulihat Kris membungkukkan badannya. Aku pun mengikutinnya. Jujur aku sedikit gugup telah menjadi sorotan. Dan lebih parahnya lagi kris merangkul bahuku seolah tidak ada masalah apa-apa.

"Semuanya perkenalkan dia adalah anak baru dan akan mulai berkerja sebagai pegawai magang di tim kreatif, emm siapa namamu?" Begitulah kata-kata Kris yang membuatku mati kutu.

Aku tidak pernah berpikir akan ada kejadian seperti ini sebelumnya. Kris memang lelaki brengsek yang pertama kali aku temui di muka bumi ini. Aku menghela napas pelan. Kau harus bisa Byun Baekhyun! Kau ini adalah lelaki tampan yang bisa membuat semua orang terkesima kepadamu. Jangan membuat dirimu malu di hari pertamamu kerja!

Dengan begitu aku memberi senyum terbaikku dan berkata. "Hallo! Perkenalkan nama saya Byun Baekhyun. Dimohon bantuannya!"

.

..

...

..

.

 **To Love You More**

 **Main Cast;**

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Others

 **Genre;** Romance, Drama, Humor

 **Rate;** M

 **Length;** Chaptered

This story is written by two different authors – Nagun for Baekhyun's POV and Zara for Chanyeol's POV –

.

..

...

..

.

 **Chanyeol's POV**

"Tiup lilinmu." Aku memutar kedua mataku sambil terkekeh ke arah pria yang ada di kursi sudut ruangan kerjaku. Dimeja kerjaku sudah ada sebuah kue kecil dengan lilin di atasnya, dengan malas aku meniupnya lalu menghampiri pria tadi dan mendudukan tubuhku di sebelahnya.

"Aku sudah dua puluh delapan tahun, dan kau masih saja menyuruhku untuk melakukan itu," Kataku sambil membaca artikel yang aku tugaskan padanya. Pria ini hanya terdiam sambil merapihkan kertas – kertas yang sejak tadi ada di tangannya.

Pria ini bangkit, lalu berjalan ke arah pintu, "Jangan lupa, besok ada rapat dengan redaksi tentang artikel yang sedang kau baca itu. Jangan terlambat." Lalu ia menutup pintu.

Aku hanya terkekeh, dia – Oh Sehun benar – benarpria yang sangat dingin pantas saja tidak ada yang mau menjadi kekasihnya. Biar begitu dia satu – satunya orang yang dapat aku percaya untuk menjadi rekan kerjaku, seperti artikel yang sedang ku baca ini, yang ia kerjakan selalu bagus dan tepat sasaran. Jelas saja jika JMB selalu mengerjakannya.

Biasanya jika hari ulang tahunku ibu menyuruhku untuk pulang lebih awal agar kami bisa merayakannya bersama, namun musim dingin tahun ini banyak sekali berita – berita yang harus kami kejar, terlebih lagi pemimpin redaksi JMB News paling tidak menyukai berita yang sangat basi. Dan belakangan hari ini kasus – kasus selebriti terjerat narkoba sangat memusingkan aku dan Sehun. Kebanyakan kasus mereka di tutup – tutupi oleh agensi mereka yang membuat kami berdua harus bekerja super ekstra agar mendapatkan konfirmasi tentang hal itu. Belum lagi kasus bunuh diri yang sedang ramai – ramainya terjadi di Korea yang hampir terjadi setiap minggunya.

Setelah merapihkan beberapa artikel yang Sehun berikan tadi, aku segera mengambil jaketku dan berjalan meninggalkan ruangan kerjaku. Di parkiran hanya tinggal tiga mobil yang tersisa, dan salah satunya adalah mobil Kris si ketua tim kreatif di JMB News. Dia mungkin salah satu karyawan yang akan pulang paling akhir setiap harinya, karna ia harus memikirkan ide – ide untuk acara siaran besok dan bahkan seterusnya.

Setelah menyalakan mobilku, aku langsung meninggalkan parkiran ini. Hampir jam sebelas malam jadi jalanan sudah cukup sepi, terlebih lagi sedang musim dingin seperti ini, kebanyakan dari mereka pasti memilih untuk menggunakan kendaraan umum sedangkan aku akan tetap setia dengan Audi hitamku ini.

Karna jalanan cukup sepi, aku hanya menempuh empat puluh menit dari kantor kerumah, padahal biasanya hampir satu setengah jam. Dan benar dugaanku, ayah, ibu dan kakakku sudah menyediakan sebuah kue ukuran sedang dengan satu panci sup rumput laut.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Yeolli... wah kau tumbuh sangat cepat ya, tidak terasa kau sudah dua puluh delapan tahun." Itu kakak perempuanku, Park Yoora. Dia dua tahun lebih tua di atasku.

"Semoga kau semakin sukses ya, nak." Dan itu ibuku. Di sebelah ibu ada ayah yang hanya tersenyum sambil menepuk – nepuk bahuku.

"Terimakasih Ibu, Ayah, dan Yoora noona... seharusnya tidak usah seperti ini, aku sudah terlalu tua untuk hal seperti ini," Kataku yang diikuti oleh tawa seluruhkeluargaku. Ya, syukurlah keluarga kami sangat bahagia.

Ibu mengambil tas yang sejak tadi aku pegang, menaruhnya di lemari dekat meja makan. "Duduklah, tiup lilinmu lalu makan. Kau terlihat sangat lelah." Aku mengikuti perintah ibu, duduk di depan sebuah kue dengan lilin yang sudah hampir habis.

"Sebelum kau meniupnya, panjatkan doa terlebih dahulu Yeol. Berdoalah agar kau cepat mendapatkan kekasih," Ujar kakakku. Aku hanya melirikkan mataku kearahnya yang berhasil membuatnya tertawa cukup keras.

Aku dengan kakakku memang cukup dekat, dulu saat kami masih kecil, kami hampir menghabiskan setiap waktu bersama. Dan bahkan kami berdua jarang bertengkar seperti kakak – adik pada umumnya.

"Setelah makan lekaslah tidur Yeol, besok kau harus keja lagi bukan?" Aku mengangguk, "Iya bu, terimakasih atas pesta kecil malam ini, aku sangat bahagia," Ucapku.

###

"Kalian sudah mempelajari artikel yang aku berikan kemarin bukan?" Tanyaku kepada tujuh orang dihadapanku. Mereka adalah tim ku di JMB News ini. Tim Jurnalis. Hari ini seperti hari – hari biasanya, kami akan rapat untuk menentukan berita – berita apa saja yang akan di publikasikan untuk siaran malam nanti.

Seseorang mengangkat tangannya, "Ada apa Jongdae?"

"Untuk berita kecelakaan diGwangju, bukankah itu sudah terlalu lama jika di siarkan malam ini? Karna disini ditulis kecelakaan itu terjadi tiga hari lalu bukan?" Aku memeriksa artikel yang tadi Jongdae sebutkan.

"Benar, tapi seperti yang tertulis disini, yang akan kita beritakan tentang pengemudinya yang meninggal kemarin malam, bukan soal kecelakaan itu," Jelasku, yang di jawab dengan anggukan mengerti dari Jongdae. "Ada yang lain?"

Semua menggeleng, "Baik, jadi aku anggap kalian semua siap untuk meeting hari ini. _Fighting_!"

" _Fighting_!"

Dan sekarang timku sudah berada diruang meeting, tinggal menunggu Produser kami yang izin akan telat lima menit, dan Sehun yang ada di sampingku tengah menyebarkan artikel – artikel kami ke tim kreatif dan tim produksi.

Aku melihat kembali catatanku, hampir tiga puluhan yang kami kumpulkan dalam satu hari, aku akui kalau timku memang hebat.

"Wah, kalian berhasil mewawancarai Kim Hana? Hebat sekali," Celetuk salah satu tim produksi.

"Ah, Sehun kemarin berhasil menemuinya," Balasku. Perempuan itu hanya menangguk.

"Wah, ternyata dia korban ya..." Ocehnya perempuan itu lagi.

Ya, Kim Hana aktris berumur tiga puluh tahun itu baru saja melaporkan sebuah kasus pelecehan yang dilakukan oleh salah satu staff di agensinya. Namun pihak agensi melarang media untuk menemuinya, hingga kami berhasil mewawancarainya.

Pintu terbuka membuat beberapa orang yang sedang dalam pikirannya masing - masing terkejut – begitu juga Sehun yang ada di sebelahku. Ternyata Kris, kupikir produser kami yang datang.

Kris berjalan ke arah depan ruangan ini bersama dengan seseorang yang belum pernah aku temui sebelumnya. Pria itu membungkukkan badannya setelah Kris melakukannya.

"Semuanya, perkenalkan dia adalah anak baru dan akan mulai bekerja sebagai pegawai magang di tim kreatif," Jelas Kris. Ah anak baru, pantas saja aku baru melihatnya hari ini.

"Hallo! Perkenalkan nama saya Byun Baekhyun. Dimohon bantuannya!" Apakah Kris yakin akan mempekerjakan orang seperti dia? Setahuku, Kris adalah pria yang sangat amat perfeksionis dan yang kulihat dari pria itu hanyalah senyum yang sangat konyol dengan pakaian mahal yang melekat di seluruh tubuhnya.

Dan bocah itu terlihat seperti anak yang hanya bisa menghabiskan uang orang tuanya dengan semua barang - barang bermerk yang ia beli.

Yaa... Kuharap ia tidak akan merepotkan Kris atau tim kreatif yang lainnya.

Tidak lama setelah itu, produser kami memasuki ruangan dan segera meminta kami untuk memulai rapat yang sudah tertunda hampir lima belas menit.

Semua larut dalam rapat, akupun begitu. Hanya satu, bocah yang sedang duduk dipojokan yang sejak tadi menggoyangkan kedua kakinya, melipatnya lalu meluruskannya kembali. Membenarkan rambutnya setiap lima detik sekali, dasar anak muda.

Aku terkejut saat Sehun menyenggol lenganku, ternyata sudah saatnya aku dan timku mempersentasikan berita kami. Hah, mengapa aku bisa kehilangan fokusku hanya karna bocah yang bahkan sekarang tengah tersenyum - senyum sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kasus Kim Hana kita jadikan sebagai berita utama, karenaku rasa penggemar Kim Hana menanti – nantikan konfirmasi ini," Usul salah satu tim produksi. Aku hanya menganggukan kepalaku, lalu melanjutkan persentasi tentang berita – berita yang lain.

"Selanjutnya untuk percobaan bunuh diri di sungai han yang terjadi malam tadi, seperti yang tertulis disana –"

"Hah... mengapa sungai Han selalu menjadi destinasi untuk bunuh diri," Celetuk pak produser yang membuat satu ruangan ini tertawa. Aku terkekeh, lalu melanjutkan persentasiku saat semuanya sudah kembali diam.

"Bagus Chanyeol, timmu selalu bekerja dengan baik, beri tepuk tangan untuk tim jurnalis." Aku membungkukkan badanku saat satu ruangan ini bertepuk tangan, begitu juga seluruh timku.

Rapat sudah selesai sejak beberapa menit lalu, dan sekarang hanya tinggal aku, dan si bocah magang yang tengah – entahlah ia hanya mengelilingi ruangan ini sejak tadi.

Dengan berkas – berkas yang ada ditanganku, aku melangkah menuju pintu keluar dari ruangan ini.

"Um... maaf tuan – ah, aku lupa namamu," Ucap bocah itu yang membuatku menghetikan langkahku lalu berbalik ke arahnya.

"Park Chanyeol."

"Ah iya... bahkan namamu saja sangat keren." Aku mengerutkan keningku saat melihatnya tersenyum dengan senyuman yang sangat aneh.

"Ada apa?" Tanyaku. Lalu ia tersenyum dengan senyuman itu lagi.

"Jadi begini, hari ini adalah hari pertamaku bekerja tetapi aku tidak tahu dimana seharusnya aku mendapatkan meja kerjaku, jadi apakah kau –"

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _TBC~_


	2. Chapter 2

**Happy reading~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

###

 **Baekhyun's POV**

Kadang aku berpikir, bolehkah kita membunuh seseorang jika mendesak? Karna detik ini aku hampir saja akan mencekik leher milik Kris tanpa ampun. Bagaimana bisa lelaki setinggi tiang bendera itu menempatkanku ke tempat neraka seperti ini pada hari pertama kerja.

Aku duduk di ruangan rapat dengan diam, duduk di kursi paling pojok agar tidak mencolok. Kris menyuruhku untuk duduk manis dan mendengarkan rapat agar aku paham dan tidak akan bertanya-tanya lagi seterusnya. Dan setelah rapat berjalan selama 10 menit lebih aku sangat bosan. Benar-benar bosan.

Aku tidak paham sama sekali. Masalahnya adalah keseriusan semua orang di dalam ruangan ini, aku bahkan bisa melihat lipatan di kening Kris bertanda dia sangat serius kali ini. Ya ampun aku bisa apa? Aku tidak mengerti apa yang sedang mereka bahas, kebanyakan mereka membahas kasus korupsi atau tentang kasus politik yang membuatku akan semakin cepat tua.

Selang beberapa menit aku dapat mendengar seorang lelaki tengah menegur teman lelakinya agar fokus pada rapat, dan ketika aku menoleh lelaki yang sedang ditegur itu sepertinya tidak mendengar dan masih sibuk dengan lamunannya sambil menatap ke arahku. Mataku mengerjap beberapa detik, boleh aku bilang jika lelaki itu sangatlah tampan? Mata lelaki itu besar, aku juga bisa melihat bahwa bibirnya sangat seksi. Dan terakhir dari gagahnya otot tangan lelaki itu aku bisa berkesimpulan bahwa lelaki itu pastilah sangat hot jika sedang mandi di bawah guyuran air shower.

Ketika lelaki itu sadar dari lamunannya aku bisa melihat bahwa seketika wajahnya memerah. Ya ampun dia benar-benar sangat lucu. Aku rasanya ingin sekali mengelus-elus rambut hitam lurusnya itu dan berkata bahwa dia adalah keturunan malaikat. Benar-benar sebuah hal yang tidak diduga dihari pertama kerja ketika seseorang lelaki tampan plus hot melirikmu diam-diam.

Namanya Chanyeol. Dan dia dari tim jurnalis. Ah aku bisa memahami kenapa stasiun TV ini membutuhkan wajahnya di balik layar acara berita. Bukan kah itu sangat mengagumkan?

Bahkan cara berpakaiannya bukan seperti orang amatiran. Dia mengenal fashion dan itu sangat keren. Saat dia memakai kacamata bacanya, dia terlihat sangat hot bukan seperti kutubuku. Apalagi cara dia melepaskan kacamatanya dengan perlahan—aku rasanya ingin memakannya hidup-hidup. Aku menambahkan nilai plus Chanyeol dari otakku.

Tidak butuh waktu lama sampai akhirnya rapat selesai. Aku merapihkan barang-barangku hendak keluar dari ruangan ini tapi apa yang kulihat sekarang sepertinya keberuntunganku.

Entah Kris memang melupakan kehadiranku atau memang sengaja, lelaki itu sudah pergi meninggalkanku di dalam ruangan rapat ini bersama Chanyeol. Dia masih sibuk dengan berkas-berkas yang sedang ia baca.

Aku berdiri dari dudukku dan mencoba berpikir apa yang aku harus lakukan saat ini. Aku harus mencari cara agar laki-laki itu mau membuka suaranya. Sangat disayangkan jika pertemuan pertama dengan seorang Chanyeol tidak mengesankan.

Tiba-tiba tanpa sepengetahuanku dia berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan ke arah pintu untuk keluar. Dengan cepat aku menghentikan langkahnya.

"Um.. maaf tuan – ah aku lupa namamu." Jangan menyalahkan diriku. Aku juga tidak tahu mengapa aku mengeluarkan omong kosong itu dari mulutku.

"Park Chanyeol." Suara _husky_ nya menggema dalam otakku. Ya Tuhan rasanya aku mau merekam suaranya dan mendengarkannya saat ingin tidur. Atau paling tidak saat aku sedang ingin—oh berhentilah Byun Baekhyun.

"Ah iya.. bahkan namamu saja sangat keren."

Demi Tuhan aku melihat dia mengerutkan kening. Aku tidak tersinggung sama sekali. Aku malah terkesima. Bahkan disaat dia melakukan pergerakan sekecil apapun itu dia masih tetap tampan.

"Namaku Byun Baekhyun." Aku mengulurkan tanganku agar bisa berjabat tangan dengan Chanyeol. Tanpa disangka Chanyeol membalas jabatan tanganku dan mengangguk kecil.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Chanyeol. Sebenarnya aku bisa saja mengulur-ulur waktu lebih lama untuk bersamanya tetapi dari gelagatnya yang sudah tidak sabaran aku harus mempercepat aksiku.

Aku memamerkan senyum terbaikku. Bahkan pagi ini aku sengaja menyikat gigiku dua kali. Aku ingin orang yang sedang menatapku itu terkesima dengan diriku dan aku yakin pastilah Chanyeol akan terkesima denganku.

"Jadi begini, hari ini adalah hari pertamaku bekerja tetapi aku tidak tahu dimana seharusnya aku mendapatkan meja kerjaku, jadi apakah kau—"

"Kau harus bertanya pada HRD." Potong Chanyeol.

Chanyeol hendak pergi meninggalkanku, sepertinya lelaki ini tidak ingin tahu urusanku. Aku menarik jaket yang ia pakai dan berhasil membuatnya berhenti melangkah.

"Jadi kau tidak tahu?"

Chanyeol menghela napasnya. Bisa kulihat bahwa dia sangat jengkel padaku. Lalu Chanyeol berputar menghadapku. "Tidak."

Aku menyeringai, sungguh sangat menyenangkan. Menyenangkan untuk membuat seorang Chayeol merasa jengkel padaku.

"Tapi kau pasti tahu nomor telepon ponselmu 'kan?"

.

..

...

..

.

 **To Love You More**

 **Main Cast;**

Park Chanyeol

ByunBaekhyun

Others

 **Genre;** Romance, Drama, Humor

 **Rate;** M

 **Length;** Chaptered

This story is written by two different authors – Nagun for Baekhyun's POV and Zara for Chanyeol's POV

.

..

...

..

.

 **Chanyeol's POV**

"Tapi kau pasti tahu nomor ponselmu 'kan?" Tanyanya sambil mengeluarkan senyuman teraneh yang pernah ku lihat, yang membuatku hampir bergidik geli.

Aku memutar kedua bola mataku lalu berbalik dan pergi meninggalkannya. Entah bagaimana reaksinya sekarang, yang pasti sepertinya ia belum bergerak dari tempatnya berdiri.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju ruang kerjaku, hari ini aku ada janji dengan salah satu pejabat negara di kantor miliknya, persoalan korupsi memang tidak pernah ada habisnya sampai aku hampir bosan mencari tahu soal hal itu.

Masih ada waktu tiga puluh menit sebelum aku berangkat menuju kantor pejabat itu, jadi aku memutuskan untuk memesan makanan ringan di cafe langgananku.

Jurnal yang berisi beberapa pertanyaan yang akan di ajukan nanti sudah ada ditanganku, dengan teliti aku membacanya kembali, takut – takut ada kesalahan. Pertanyaan tidak banyak, karna hampir seluruh warga Korea tahu bahwa menteri Kang sudah korupsi sejak lama, hanya saja hingga saat ini ia masih berkeliaran dengan bebasnya.

Saat aku tengah fokus ke jurnalku, tiba – tiba pintu terbuka. Ah, itu pesanan makananku sudah datang. Hanya dua potong _sandwich_ tuna dengan satu cup teh hangat. Karna aku bukan orang yang rela menghabiskan uang beribu – ribu won hanya untuk mengisi perut, padahal makanan sesederhana ini saja bisa menahan laparku sampai jam tiga sore nanti.

Seseorang mengetuk pintu, yang membuatku menghentikan acara makanku. Saat pintu terbuka menghadirkan sosok tinggi di baliknya, "Kapan kau akan berangkat kesana?"

"Setelah menghabiskan satu potong yang lain _sandwich_ ini, siapkan saja dulu kameramu." Pria itu hanya mengangguk.

"Aku tunggu di mobil. Jangan lama." Lalu ia menutup pintu begitu saja membuatku menggelengkan kepalaku. Sikap dinginnya itu terkadang tidak bisa terkontrol.

Dan mungkin itu menjadi poin plus seorang Oh Sehun, karna sikapnya yang dingin dan terkesan cuek, ia mau melakukan apa saja tanpa mengeluh seperti kebanyakan jurnalis lainnya di timku.

Setelah _sandwichku_ habis, aku segera melangkahkan kakiku ke parkiran mobil seperti yang tadi Sehun bilang. Dan disana, di mobil _Audi_ hitam milikku sudah duduk seorang pria yang hanya memandang kosong kedepan, entah apa yang ada dipikirannya saat ini.

###

"Terimakasih atas waktunya, tuan Lee... dan terimakasih sudah mempersilahkan kami untuk mewawancarai anda," Ucapku sambil membungkukkan tubuhku.

Setelah wawancara selesai dan kami sempat berbincang sebentar, kami langsung meninggalkan kantor tuan Lee dan kembali ke kantor kami.

Aku tengah menyalin beberapa jawaban yang tadi tuan Lee berikan kepada kami agar nanti saat dikantor pekerjaanku tidak terlalu menumpuk. Sementara Sehun tengah memfokuskan pandangannya ke arah jalan di depan.

"Aku akan turun di cafe depan sana, ada pertemuan dengan Joan," Ucap Sehun yang sekarang tengah meminggirkan mobil kami di dekat cafe bernuansa merah itu.

Joan penyanyi blasteran Korea – Amerika itu tengah menjadi perbincangan publik baru – baru ini, karna ia membatalkan konser ke tiganya di seluruh negara yang masuk dalam tournya. Fansnya mengamuk, bahkan aku melihat disosial media ada beberapa yang berpindah menjadi hatersnya hanya karna hal itu. Ada juga yang hampir melakukan percobaan bunuh diri, maka dari itu kami mencoba untuk menanyakan apa penyebab ia membatalkan seluruh rangkaian tour dunianya.

Setelah Sehun turun, aku segera menjalankan mobilku menuju kantor. Namun sebelum aku memasuki kantor, aku menyempatkan diri untuk mampir di tempat makan yang ada di seberang kantor JMB.

Tempat makan ini kebetulan milik temanku, Junmyeon dan suaminya membuka tempat makan ini disini sekitar dua tahun lalu – kalau aku tidak salah ingat.

"Woah Chanyeol, kemana saja kau? Kenapa jarang mampir kesini?" Junmyeon dengan celemek khas pelayan yang melekat di pinggangnya mengampiriku.

Aku tersenyum, "Sedikit sibuk akhir – akhir ini," Ucapku sambil menulis pesananku seenaknya di atas selembar kertas.

"Woah, menjadi si pengejar berita memang sangat sibuk ya..." Aku hanya terkekeh. Junmyeon mengambil kertas yang tadi aku tuliskan beberapa pesananku, dengan catatan kecil di bawahnya agar pesananku di letakan di kotak makan saja karna aku akan membawanya ke kantor.

"Junmyeon bisa kau kemari sebentar, aku tidak mengerti ia menulis apa," Seseorang dari dapur berteriak menggunakan bahasa Mandarin, dan itu adalah suami Junmyeon, Yixing.

Aku hanya terkekeh saat melihat Junmyeon yang menghampiri suaminya dengan malas. Dan kejadian ini tidak hanya terjadi hari ini, namun juga hari – hari sebelumnya. Kurasa suami Junmyeon yang berasal dari China itu belum begitu fasih berbahasa Korea, sehingga ia sedikit kesulitan membaca tulisan itu.

Setelah menunggu empat puluh lima menit, akhirnya Junmyeon memberiku kotak makan yang berisi pesananku tadi. Percayalah, meskipun yang memasak seorang pria tapi makanan ini sangat enak bahkan hampir menyamai enaknya masakan ibuku.

Di kantor seperti biasanya, semua orang sibuk. Mulai dari yang mengurusi siaran yang sedang berlangsung saat ini, karna ini sudah memasuki tengah hari, atau bahkan yang tengah menyiapkan untuk siaran nanti malam.

Dan disana, Kris tengah berbicara kepada timnya, dan bocah itu – aku lupa siapa nama bocah itu – tengah berusaha untuk membuat matanya tetap tebuka. Aku berdecih, bahkan saat sedang briefing seperti ini bisa – bisanya ia mengantuk.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, entah mengapa aku jadi sering kehilangan fokusku akhir – akhir ini. Aku melanjutkan langkahku menuju ruanganku dan langsung menghampiri sofa maroon yang berada di sudut ruangan ini, tanpa aba – aba, aku langsung menjatuhkan tubuhku di atasnya. Aku sungguh lelah.

.

.

.

Suara ketukan pintu yang cukup keras menyadarkanku, rupanya aku tertidur dan saat ini sudah pukul tiga sore. Bahkan makanan yang aku pesan di tempat makan milik Junmyeon belum kusentuh sama sekali. Aku membuka pintu dan sudah berdiri Kris disana.

"Mana hasil wawancaramu dengan tuan Lee?" Tanpa kusuruh masuk bahkan sekarang ia sudah duduk di sofa yang aku menjadi tempat tidurku.

"Nanti kukirim saja lewat e – mail," Balasku malas.

Aku melihatnya memejamkan mata, menarik napas lalu membuangnya perlahan, kurasa ia sedang sangat lelah hari ini, ah bahkan setiap hari pekerjaannya memang melelahkan. Aku berjalan menuju mejaku lalu memesankan secangkir kopi untuknya.

"Apa sangat lelah hari ini?" Tanyaku.

"Seperti biasa, namun bedanya aku juga harus mengurus Baekhyun untuk beberapa minggu," Balasnya. Ah, anak magang yang tanpa tahu malu meminta nomor ponselku itu.

"Mengapa kau tidak meminta orang lain untuk mengurusnya?"

"Tidak bisa, dia itu sangat – um... berbeda, mungkin?" Lalu ia tertawa dengan ucapannya sendiri.

"Menurutku ia terlihat seperti anak manja yang hanya tahu cara menghabiskan uang, bukan mencari uang." Lalu pintu tebuka menampilkan salah satu office boy yang mengantarkan kopi untuk Kris.

"Maka dari itu, langsung aku yang mengurusnya." Dan lagi – lagi, tanpa aku suruh untuk meminumnya, ia bahkan sudah hampir menghabiskan setengan cangkir kopi dalam satu tenggak.

Kris bangkit dengan membawa gelas kopi tadi, "Aku harus kembali bekerja, jangan lupa laporanmu."

Aku menganggukan kepalaku, "Um... baiklah," Balasku.

.

.

.

Aku membereskan meja kantorku, beberapa berkas aku masukan kedalam tas untukku kerjakan nanti dirumah. Sehun juga ikut merapihkan meja yang ada di pojok ruangan, seharusnya meja itu digunakan untuk menghidangkan makanan saat ada tamu, namun di ubah fungsi oleh Sehun menjadi meja kerja miliknya.

"Bagaimana dengan Joan?" Tanyaku. Ia masih fokus dengan berkas – berkas yang ia pegang.

"Aku sudah konfirmasi dengan bagian produksi, aku juga sudah menyerahkan video hasil wawancaranya. Sepertinya nanti malam _JMB Exclusive talking with the star_ juga akan ditayangkan setelah wawancaramu dengan tuan Lee," Jawabnya. Seperti yang kubilang, cara kerja Sehun selalu membuatku senang sekaligus bangga, dia sangat cepat namun juga tepat.

"Um... terimakasih sudah bekerja keras hari ini Sehun. Besok jangan sampai terlambat," Ucapku sambil melangkahkan kakiku keluar ruanganku dan berjalan menuju parkiran.

.

.

.

"Coba kau geser berdiri disana Baekhyun, aku ingin melihat apakah terlihat bagus di kamera," Teriak Kris kepada seseorang yang tengah berdiri di depan set untuk berita olahraga. Dan kelihatannya orang itu sedikit kesal karna Kris menyuruhnya berpindah – pindah tempat.

Aku menyapa Kris untuk sekedar basa – basi, saat mataku menangkap orang itu ia tengah menatapku dengan tatapan yang cukup mengerikan. Apa – apaan bocah itu? Menatapku seperti aku melakukan kesalahan padanya, dan bahkan tiba – tiba ia memalingkan mukanya yang membuatku mengerutkan keningku. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan dia?

"Hati – hati di jalan, Yeol," Ucap Kris sambil menepuk bahu kiriku yang membuatku sedikit terkejut. Aku tersenyum lalu mengangguk dan setelah itu aku langsung berjalan menuju parkiran.

###

Rumahku sudah sangat sepi sekarang, yang pasti ayah dan ibuku sudah tidur dan mungkin begitu juga dengan kakakku. Aku berjalan menuju dapur, mengeluarkan kotak makan yang tadi aku bawa dari tempat makan Junmyeon dan memasukannya kedalam _microwave_. Sambil menunggu makananku yang sedang di hangatkan, aku membukan laptopku dan memeriksa beberapa laporan yang masuk di e – mailku.

Aku mengeceknya satu – persatu, mulai dari berita politik, dunia entertaiment, olahraga dan lain – lain. Mulai dari berita yang sangat penting hingga berita yang tidak layak tayang, tapi aku tetap menghargai kerja keras timku, mereka sangat hebat.

 _Microwave_ berbunyi, aku langsung mengambilnya dan mendiamkannya sejenak di atas meja dan lanjut memeriksa e – mail yang masuk. Dan... Apa – apaan ini?

 _ **From:** Byun Baekhyun _

_(baekhyun_byun-jmbkr)_

 _ **To:** Park Chanyeol _

_(chanyeol_park-jmbkr)_

 _ **Subject:** Tidak tahu sopan santun?_

 _Hallo Mr. Tidak tahu sopan santun Kau seenaknya meninggalkanku bahkan tanpa memberi nomor ponselmu... kau akan menyesal menyia – nyiakan pria sepertiku, Park Chanyeol._

 _Regards,_  
 _Pria tampan, Byun Baekhyun._

Aku mengerutkan keningku, dia benar – benar seorang bocah, hanya karna hal seperti itu ia sampai mengirimku sebuah e – mail, yang benar saja.

Dan akupun segera mengetikan balasan untuknya,

 _ **From:** Park Chanyeol _

_(chanyeol_park-jmbkr)_

 _ **To:** Byun Baekhyun _

_(baekhyun_byun-jmbkr)_

 _ **Subject:** Re:[Tidak tahu sopan santun?_

 _Maaf, aku tidak berminat dengan mu_

 _Regards,_  
 _Mr. Tidak tahu sopan santun._

Bukankah sangat mengerikan jika ada seseorang seperti itu padamu, bahkan orang itu sampai mengirimkan e – mail, dan menurutku Byun Bakhyun ini adalah seseorang yang harus aku hindari mulai hari ini.

Bahkan dia saja terlihat merepotkan, entah bagaimana Kris bisa bertahan untuk membimbing bocah yang satu itu, aku cukup prihatin.  
Setelah menghabiskan makananku, aku segera membersihkan peralatan makanku. Kotak makan ini bisa kupakai lagi sebagai tempat makan anjingku, sayang jika harus dibuang padahal masih sangat berguna.

Notifikasi laptopku berbunyi, satu e – mail masuk

 _ **From:** Byun Baekhyun_

 _ **Subject:** Lihat saja nanti!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _###_

 _TBC~_

 **Aku ngga ngerti kenapa ffn ngga bisa pake 'at', so untuk e-mailnya aku buat seperti itu..**

 **Hallo, salam kenal! Kami Nagun dan Zara!**

 **Terimakasih sebelumnya yang sudah menyempatkan untuk membaca & mereview cerita kami.. kami harap kalian suka~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Happy reading~~**

.

.

.

.

.

###

 **Baekhyun's POV**

Sudah pukul 10 pagi dan aku masih duduk di meja kerjaku yang malah terlihat seperti rumah anjing ini. Kemarin salah satu anggota HRD memberi tahuku di mana letak meja kerjaku dan tugas apa saja yang harus kulakukan selama menjadi pegawai magang. Tugasku tidak terlalu buruk, tapi hal terburuknya adalah meja tempatku bekerja. Posisinya hampir dekat dengan toilet laki-laki. Dan yang benar saja aku bahkan selalu mendapat lirikan aneh dari laki-laki yang selalu ingin ke toilet, mereka berpikir aku penjaga pintu toilet.

Hari ini Kris memintaku untuk meneliti sebuah laporan apakah ada penulisan yang salah atau tidak di dalamnya dan setelah itu dia melesat pergi karna ada urusan penting.

Pekerjaanku sudah selesai 30 menit kemudian tetapi sampai saat ini tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan Kris kembali. Tidak menyia-nyiakan waktuku, aku berkeliling untuk menghilangkan jenuh. Pada saat sampai di ruangan studio untuk set barulah aku mengerti kemana perginya Kris. Dia tengah sibuk bekerja di balik layar kamera sebagai ketua tim kreatif pada saat JMB News Live sedang berlangsung.

Dari arah barat aku bisa melihat Kyungsoo yang sedang sibuk dengan alat makeup miliknya. Lelaki berbadan kecil itu sedang memasukkan peralatan makeupnya ke dalam koper mini. Aku berjalan ke arahnya dan menyapa lelaki itu.

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya saat melihatku. "Kau lagi."

"Kau sibuk?" Aku melihat kegiatan Kyungsoo sudah selesai. Dia sekarang duduk nyaman di sofa sambil memaikan ponselnya.

"Kau bisa melihatnya 'kan?" Kyungsoo menjawab pertanyaanku dengan sengit. Ya ampun bahkan aku bertanya apa dia sibuk atau tidak, bukannya bertanya kapan dia akan menikah. Aku kira Kyungsoo ini spesies lelaki langka yang ternyata bisa datang bulan karena lelaki itu sungguh sensitive.

"Aku sungguh bosan," Ucapku malas sambil menghela napas.

Sekarang aku dikagetkan dengan tingah Kyungsoo yang terlalu tiba-tiba. Dia tiba-tiba saja menaruh ponselnya di meja dan duduk tegak menghadap ke arahku. Tangan Kyungsoo memegang kedua bahuku erat dan kedua matanya menatapku seperti meneliti sesuatu seakan aku ini hewan langkah yang baru saja ditemui.

"Kau pasti uke 'kan?"

Rahangku seakan jatuh ke tanah. Aku tidak tahu di mana otak Kyungsoo. Apakah masih ada di dalam tempurung kepalanya atau pindah ke dengkulnya. Aku jelas kaget. Kenapa dia bertanya hal itu dengan mudah. Demi Tuhan, dia bertanya tentang posisi seksku dihari kedua kita bertemu.

"Dari penampilanmu yang sangat feminim, lekuk tubuhmu, cara berbicaramu, dan jari-jari lentikmu itu aku yakin kau itu pasti uke." Lanjut Kyungsoo tanpa malu berbicara denganku tentang hal itu seperti kita sudah sangat dekat dari lama.

Kali ini akulah yang memutar kedua bola mataku. "Ya aku uke. Kenapa kau tertarik denganku? Tapi maaf kau bukan seleraku."

Bukannya tersinggung, Kyungsoo malah tersenyum penuh arti. Hell, bahkan tampangnya tidak lebih seperti orang idiot. "Hey bodoh, aku ini juga uke. Kau pasti gay amatiran ya?"

Sesungguhnya dalam 22 tahun dihidupku ini, baru kali ini aku bertemu seorang yang sefrontal Kyungsoo. Bahkan tampang lelaki itu tidak lebih seperti anak SMA yang baru masuk tahun pertama tetapi mulutnya seperti hewan buas.

"Apa maksudmu? Gay amatiran? Yang benar saja aku bahkan sudah lupa kapan aku sudah menonton video porno gay, entah itu ketika SMA kelas 2 atau 3." Kulihat ekspresi Kyungsoo semakin gembira. "Aku juga tahu sebenarnya kau itu uke dari pertama aku melihatmu hanya saja tidak sopan—"

" _Oh my dear_ , kalau begitu selamat datang! Kau akan ku nobatkan sebagai anggota baru kami," Kyungsoo memotong ucapanku dan menyuruhku untuk memberi kontakku. Aku berpikir dengan keras. Apa maksudnya dengan kami?

"Apa maksudmu? Anggota baru apa?" tanyaku memastikan. Aku hanya takut Kyungsoo tiba-tiba berbuat senonoh misalnya memasukanku ke dalam kelompok penyuka foto-foto orang bugil atau semacamnya. Kelompok apapun itu aku tidak pernah menerimanya tetapi Kyungsoo sudah mengambil alih ponselku dan menerima undangan kelompok yang ia buat di salah satu aplikasi chat.

Aku hanya ingin tahu apa yang sedang Kyungsoo rencanakan. Kalau dia memasukkanku ke dalam suatu kelompok sebenarnya aku tidak masalah sama sekali tetapi aku hanya tidak suka jika ada perempuan di dalamnya. Menurutku perempuan itu cerewet dan cengeng. Aku lebih suka jika di dalam kelompok itu hanya berisi cowok-cowok hot misalnya seperti Chany—ah lupakan kenapa aku malah membahas bajingan itu.

Aku menatap Kyungsoo dan sekali lagi bertanya karna lelaki itu bukannya membalas ucapanku dia malah asik memainkan ponselnya dengan ceria seakan-akan gajinya baru dinaikkan dua kali lipat.

Kyungsoo tersenyum lalu memperbaiki posisi poninya agar rapih setelah itu berkata, "Selamat, kau adalah anggota baru kelompok sesama penyuka seme-seme hot di J _MB News_."

###

"Bagaimana hasil kerjamu?" Kris datang dan duduk di meja kerjaku membuatku terkejut. Pasalnya kedatangan lelaki itu tidak bersuara seperti hantu.

Aku menyerahkan naskah yang telah kuedit kepada Kris. "Ku kira naskah itu sudah tidak perlu diedit, Luhan sunbae membuat naskah sebelumnya sangat sempurna aku hanya mengubahnya sedikit."

Aku berbohong, aku mengubahnya sesuka hatiku ketika menurutku itu salah maka akan kuubah tanpa tahu itu sebenarnya sudah benar atau memang salah.

Kris membaca naskah itu dengan serius. Dihari kedua bekerja di JMB News ini Kris dengan sabar selalu saja mau menjadi tutorku. Dia cukup penyabar dan tegas walaupun dihari pertama bertemu dengannya membuatku kesal setengah mati tetapi dia berubah 180 derajat.

Pria keturunan China dan Kanada ini sebenarnya orang yang dewasa dan pekerja keras. Tetapi Kris juga punya tempramental yang kadang tidak bisa di kendalikan. Aku bersyukur Kris tidak pernah marah besar padaku walau aku selalu membuatnya kesal pada hari keduaku bekerja ini.

"Ya Tuhan! Byun Baekhyun bukan seperti ini sayangku! Kau hanya cukup mengedit naskah ini menjadi sempurna bukan malah membuatnya semakin berantakan." Kulihat Kris sedikit meringis membaca hasil pekerjaanku. Aku bertanya-tanya di mana letak kesalahannya? Aku yakin semuanya sudah benar. Lalu ia kembali menaruh naskah itu di mejaku. Dan aku sangat bersyukur dia tidak membuang naskah itu ke udara seperti apa yang pernah ia lakukan ke Luhan.

"Berapa nilai ulangan bahasamu sih? Bahkan kau memberi titik di sebuah kalimat pertanyaan?" Kris menatapku tidak percaya. Seakan-akan di wajahnya ada sebuah pertanyaan bahwa aku sudah pernah tamat sekolah atau tidak. "Ya sudah lebih baik kau revisi kembali naskah ini, aku ada panggilan keluar dan jangan lupakan makan malam kita nanti!"

Kris meninggalkanku dengan sekejap pandangan mata. Sepertinya mahkluk raksasa itu sedang terburu-buru. Aku hanya mampu terdiam di posisiku. Masalahnya aku tidak mengerti apa saja yang harus direvisi bila Kris tidak memberi tahu mana saja kesalahanku. Dia kira aku ini cenayang?

Aku berbalik dan beralih kembali pada layar komputerku. Aku sangat penat dengan pekerjaanku. Kau kira merevisi sebuah naskah itu tidak melelahkan? Bagiku itu sangat melelahkan. Kurasa otakku akan segera meleleh.

Lebih baik aku mengecek situs belanja online. Ada sepatu yang sudah aku idam-idamkan dari lama. Dan aku akan mendapatkan potongan harga sampai 55% jika aku berbelanja online sepatu itu bulan ini. Aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan berharga itu. Masa bodoh dengan Kris toh lelaki itu sedang keluar.

"Mana yang kau tidak mengerti?"

Seketika aku bergidik ngeri. Ada sebuah suara tepat di belakang telingaku. Dan ketika aku menoleh, aku mendapatkan seorang Chanyeol dengan jarak yang sangat dekat.

Chanyeol membungkukkan badannya agar dapat melihat layar komputerku tapi caranya amat sangat salah. Satu tangannya bertumpu pada kursi yang sedang kududuki dan satunya lagi memegang mouse. Seakan-akan lelaki itu sedang memelukku dari belakang. Ini benar-benar salah aku bahkan tidak bisa memindahkan pandanganku dari wajahnya yang hanya beberapa sentimeter dariku.

"Sepertinya kau selalu menggunakan fasilitas kantor untuk urusan pribadimu ya?" Tanya Chanyeol setelah dia melihat isi layar komputerku. "Kau menggunakan layanan internet hanya untuk berbelanja online dan bahkan mengirim sebuah email yang tidak penting?"

Sekarang lelaki itu berdiri tegak dan duduk di meja kerjaku layaknya Kris tadi. Penampilan Chanyeol hari ini tidak terlalu berbeda dari kemarin. Dia kembali memakai kemeja berwarna pastel dan celana bahan berwarna hitam. Tetapi dengan begitu dia masih terlihat tampan.

Ketika melihat kembali wajah Chanyeol hari ini dengan dekat, entah kenapa rasa kesalku padanya kemarin hilang dalam sekejap. Sepertinya lelaki itu punya mantra yang kuat. Aku memang baru mengenalnya tetapi entah kenapa rasanya sangat senang bila berada di dekatnya. Dan aku tidak ada habis-habisnya memuja wajahnya. Wajah Chanyeol memang tidak bisa dibohongi. Aku yakin seratus persen jika ibuku akan tertarik dengan Chanyeol dalam sekali kedip.

"Chanyeol kupikir kau sangat tampan, kau yakin tidak mau memberi nomor ponselmu padaku?" Aku menyilang kedua tanganku di depan dada dan menyenderkan punggungku pada kursi. Menatap Chanyeol dan berharap lelaki itu dengan murah hati mengiyakannya. Tetapi detik berikutnya Chanyeol menggeleng tanda menolak.

"Tidak." Jawab Chanyeol singkat. Kali ini Chanyeol sedang membaca naskah revisiku. Dia terlihat menyergit dan menatap pekerjaanku seakan jijik. Apa-apaan sekali dia? Memangnya dia tahu yang semacam itu? "Mana naskah aslinya?"

Aku memberikan naskah asli yang ditulis oleh Luhan kepada Chanyeol. "Kalau begitu bagaimana makan malam denganku pulang kerja nanti?"

Aku menaikkan kedua alisku menunggu jawaban Chanyeol. Lelaki itu berhenti dari kegiatan membacanya dan berpikir sejenak. Sepertinya mempertimbangkan ajakkan makan malamku terlihat susah seperti mengerjalan soal matematika aritmatika bagi Chanyeol.

Chanyeol kembali membaca tetapi beberapa menit kemudian dia menjawab pertanyaanku tanpa menoleh. "Bukannya kau punya janji makan malam dengan Kris?"

Ini menarik. Bagaimana Chanyeol tahu aku punya janji makan malam dengan Kris? Aku yakin Chanyoel itu memperhatikanku secara diam-diam. Atau ternyata Chanyeol adalah tipe lelaki _tsundere_ seperti di manga-manga. Aku tersenyum penuh arti, kalau begini—

"Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak, tadi aku mendengar ucapan Kris sebelum dia pergi." Chanyeol membalikkan lembar naskah yang sedang baca dan membaca lembar selanjutnya. Lelaki itu terlihat serius dengan apa yang sedang ia baca dan mengabaikanku yang bahkan adalah mahkluk hidup. Apa aku kurang menarik baginya? Apa _sweatshirt maroon Armani_ yang hari ini kupakai tidak bagus? Aku memang sedikit menyesal sih membelinya minggu lalu karna aku sedikit agak gemuk bila memakainya. Tetapi aku terpaksa memakainya karna hari ini cuaca benar-benar dingin.

"Kalau begitu aku akan membatalkannya, itu mudah." Aku menumpu daguku dengan tangan kiriku di meja sedangkan tangan kananku menarik naskah yang sedang Chanyeol baca dan sedikit mengerjapkan mata ke arahnya. Chanyeol sedikit bingung tetapi seketika wajahnya berubah datar seperti sebelumnya.

Chanyeol berdiri dari duduknya. Dan ketika itu aku kembali terpanah dengan postur tubuhnya yang ideal. Sialan bahkan rasanya aku mau mengintip pemandangan di balik kemeja kuning pastelnya. Aku yakin bahwa dia mempunyai otot perut yang sangat membanggakan. Bahkan hanya dengan membayangkannya membuatku ingin menariknya ke ruangan sepi dan melakukan tindakan liar.

"Aku tidak bisa, aku sibuk malam ini." Chanyeol hendak pergi tetapi ia kembali lagi dan itu membuat harapanku terbang tinggi lagi karna aku yakin dia tidak akan pernah bisa menolak pesonaku.

"Dan kau bisa memberi naskah asli itu pada Kris karna sejauh yang kulihat tidak ada kesalahan," Ucap Chanyeol.

Setelah itu Chanyeol pergi. Hanya itu. Dia tidak kembali lagi sekedar memberi nomor ponselnya. Atau sekedar memberi ciuman selamat tinggal.

###

Byun Baekhyun masuk ke dalam obrolan.

 **Do Kyungsoo:** _Welcome to new member!_

 **Do kyungsoo:** Guys, Baekhyun ini adalah pegawai magang dari tim kreatif

 **Luhan:** HOHOHO selamat datang Baekhyuniee! Aku sudah tahu jika kau akan masuk grup ini secepatnya

 **Xiumin:** Hallo Baekhyunnie! Salam kenal yaaaa

 **Xiumin:** Jadi ini Byun Baekhyun yang sering dibicarakan cewek-cewek di sebrang mejaku

 **Xiumin:** Ternyata yang dibicarakan tidak suka dengan perempuan XD

 **Luhan:** LOL! Memangnya cewek-cewek genit itu bicara apa saja?

 **Xiumin:** Aku tidak terlalu memperhatikan tapi yang kudengar bahwa mereka menyebut-nyebutkan jika Baekhyun kita ini pasti anak orang kaya dari cara berpakaiannya

 **Do Kyungsoo:** Dasar para perempuan mata duitan!

 **Byun Baekhyun:** Hallo semuanya

 **Byun Baekhyun:** Hallo Xiumin sunbae, salam kenal juga ya hehe

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Well, kudengar kau akan pergi makan malam dengan Kris?

 **Xiumin:** Siapa? Aku? bisa-bisa aku dipenggal oleh Jongdae

 **Do Kyungsoo:** Bukan kau! Aku bicara pada Baekhyunnie

 **Byun Baekhyun:** Ya Kris yang mengajakku

 **Byun Baekhyun** : Aku kan tidak bisa menolak traktiran kekeke

 **Do Kyungsoo:** Wah hebat sekali kau bisa menaklukan naga itu tapi hati hati naga itu punya pawang

 **Xiumin:** Gila! Baekhyun kita bisa membuat Kris menyukainya hanya dengan waktu dua hari

 **Xiumin:** Yap kurasa kau harus hati hati dengan ratu medusa

 **Do Kyungsoo:** Kau harus berhati hati dengan perempuan bernama Kim Najun dia itu sangat menyukai Kris

 **Xiumin:** Dia wanita gila dan sangat licik

 **Byun Baekhyun:** Aku tidak menyukai Kris lagi pula kami hanya akan makan malam sebagai bawahan dan atasan. Aku menyukai orang lain...

 **Do Kyungsoo:** Aku hanya mengingatkan dan hey kau tidak boleh melirik Jongin!

 **Luhan:** Kalian tidak sibuk apa? Dering ponselku selalu berbunyi karna chat dari kalian sungguh menganggu pekerjaanku saja

 **Luhan:** Dan kau juga tidak boleh menyukai Sehunku Baekhyunnie

 **Byun Baekhyun:** Tidak aku tidak menyukai Jongin sunbae ataupun siapapun Sehunmu itu Luhan sunbae...

 **Xiumin:** Jadi kau menyukai pacarku ya?!

 **Byun Baekhyun:** Berani sumpah aku tidak...

 **Luhan:** Lalu kau menyukai siapa?

 **Byun Baekhyun:** Aku menyukai reporter Park hehehe

 **Do Kyungsoo:** ...

 **Xiumin:** Yang benar saja si Park Chanyeol itu?

 **Luhan:** Bukannya dia _straight_ ?

 **Xiumin:** Hehe kurasa tidak juga dia tidak pernah mendapat kabar jalan dengan seorang wanita kan?

 **Byun Baekhyun:** Yap Park Chanyeol yang super tampan itu

 **Do Kyungsoo:** _What the_..

 **Luhan:** Semoga berhasil ya Baekhyunie

 **Xiumin:** Kau baik-baik saja Kyungie?

 **Do Kyungsoo:** Aku mendoakanmu yang terbaik Baekhyunnie tapi tidak ada salahnya berpikir dua kali

 **Byun Baekhyun** : Ada apa dengan Chanyeol?

 **Luhan:** Kurasa Chanyeol memang agak misterius dia hidup dengan disekelilingi oleh tembok pemisah

 **Do Kyungsoo:** Aku hanya mau kau tidak sakit hati nantinya

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Menurutku si Park itu malah agak aneh dan tidak bisa ditebak...

 **Xiumin:** Tapi kuakui Chanyeol memang sangat tampan tetapi dia seperti orang yang anti sosial aku jarang melihatnya berbicara diluar topik pekerjaan dia selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya... dasar si gila kerja

 **Byun Baekhyun:** Kalian tidak usah khawatir

 **Byun Baekhyun:** Dia memang sedikit brengsek tetapi aku yakin suatu saat nanti dia akan bertekuk lutut padaku

.

..

...

..

.

 **To Love You More**

 **Main Cast:**

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Others

 **Genre:** Romance, Drama, Humor

 **Rate:** M

 **Length:** Chaptered

This story is written by two different authors – Nagun for Baekhyun's POV and Zara for Chanyeol's POV –

.

..

...

..

.

 **Chanyeol's POV**

Aku melangkahkan kakiku meninggalkan bocah itu yang saat ini tengah berdecak sebal, entah apa yang ia gumamkan, yang pasti aku bisa mendengar ia sedang mengoceh saat ini.

Aku memang benar tadi, aku sangat sibuk hari ini dan juga semalam baru saja aku bilang bahwa Byun Baekhyun adalah orang yang harus aku hindari mulai saat ini – dan itu juga sebagai alasanku menolak ajakan makannya tadi –. Aku sangat sedang tidak ingin di repotkan oleh seseorang.

Notifikasi komputerku tidak berhenti berbunyi, dari beberapa e – mail yang ku dapat, hari ini pelaku pelecehan yang dilaporkan oleh Kim Hana terungkap, dan juga ada kecelakaan di _Gangdong – Gu_ yang menewaskan tiga orang, jadi aku tahu seberapa sibuk timku untuk mengumpulkan berita – berita apa saja yang terjadi hari ini.

Aku membaca ulang beberapa artikel yang baru saja aku selesaikan untuk aku berikan kepada tim kreatif. Aku sengaja selalu mengedit artikelku sendiri, hitung – hitung untuk meringankan beban kerja tim kreatif yang memang sangat menumpuk.

Bahkan aku saja selalu melihat tim kreatif masih berlalu – lalang di studio meskipun hari sudah hampir tengah malam, bahkan ada yang tidak pulang. Setidaknya, sebanyak apapun pekerjaanku aku masih bisa menidurkan tubuhku di kasur meski hanya beberapa jam.

Setelah hampir tiga artikel yang aku kerjakan tercetak, aku langsung berjalan ke arah ruang tim kreatif yang menurutku adalah ruangan tersibuk sepanjang masa. Tidak ada satu orangpun yang tidak bekerja diruangan ini.

Beberapa dari mereka tengan menyiapkan konsep untuk siaran, ada yang tengah menatap komputernya sampai matanya memerah – entah apa yang ia lihat dikomputernya –, ada juga yang tengah berlalu lalang untuk memberikan anggota lainnya secangkir kopi.

Aku memberikan artikel itu kepada Luhan, bahkan ia saja tidak menatapku saat aku memberikan artikelku tadi, ia hanya mengucapkan terimakasih dengan gerakan bibir karna ia sedang menerima sebuah panggilan dan langsung melangkah pergi begitu saja.

Baru saja aku akan mendorong pintu ruangan ini, ponsel yang ada disaku celanaku tiba – tiba bergetar. Ah, itu Jongdae

"Ya ada apa?" Aku melanjutkan langkahku menuju ruanganku di ujung sana.

"Baik, baiklah aku akan segera membuatkan artikelnya."

Aku mendudukan badanku di sofa yang penuh dengan map – map berisi artikel. Sepertinya aku harus segera membereskan ruangan ini, sebelum ruangan ini terlihat seperti pesawat yang terjatuh dari ketinggian 380000 kaki.

Aku mematikan panggilan kami dengan sepihak setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Jongdae. Ia memintaku untuk segera menulis artikel tentang kecelakaan yang terjadi di _Gangdong – Gu_ karena pak produser sudah meminta kami untuk menyiarkannya disiaran malam nanti.

Aku segera menyalakan komputerku dan langsung membuka e – mail yang dikirimkan Jongdae. Artikelnya sudah rapih sebenarnya, hanya beberapa bagian saja yang harus di edit jadi itu tidak menyulitkanku.

"Kau sibuk?" Dan entah bagaimana ia bisa masuk tanpa aku mendengar suara pintu yang biasanya sangat menganggu. Sehun ini benar – benar misterius.

"Tidak, hanya merapihkan artikel yang Jongdae berikan. Kau? Tidak ada jadwal wawancara?" Sehun hanya diam, sambil mengambil salah satu map berwarna biru.

"Aku baru saja pulang dari forum klarifikasi yang diadakan oleh Kim Hana," Jawab Sehun yang masih terfokus dengan artikel – artikel yang ada di tangannya.

Artikel tadi sudahku cetak, hanya tinggal memberikan kepada tim kreatif dan produksi. Padahal aku baru saja dari sana dan berniat untuk tidak memasuki ruangan itu lagi, sungguh memusingkan kepala.

Sehun yang semula beridiri, kini ia telah duduk di sofa yang berada disana. Matanya tetap terfokus pada atikel yang ia baca, bahkan ia sampai mengerutkan keningnya.

"Chan, tolong belikan aku secangkir kopi, aku sangat bosan dengan kopi buatan kantor." Bahkan ia berbicara dengan mata yang masih terfokus dengan lembaran – lembaran kertas yang ada di tangannya itu.

Ah kebetulan sekali aku juga ingin membeli makanan ringan di cafe langgananku. Aku langsung bangkit dari tempat dudukku, menghampirinya lalu meminta uang untuk membeli kopinya. Aku bukan CEO, gajiku tidak terlalu besar, meskipun kopi hanya lima dolar tetap saja aku masih berpikir dua kali untuk membelikan Sehun segelas kopi, kecuali di hari ulang tahunku.

Setelah ia memberikan uangnya, akupun langsung meninggalkan ruangan ini dan berjalan menuju cafe langganku yang berada cukup jauh dari kantor, itu sebabnya aku lebih suka delivery.

Karna berjalan kaki, aku bisa melihat sekeliling kota Seoul. Hampir seminggu dalam setiap bulannya dalam hidupku hanya kuhabiskan untuk mengejar berita, membuat artikel, rapat dengan produser, dan sisanya duduk di depan komputer untuk membaca ulang artikel – artikel yang dikirim oleh tim. Jadi, kesempatan seperti ini sangat jarang aku dapatkan.

Dari sini, aku bisa melihat gedung JMB yang menjulang tinggi, kantor itu terdapat 39 lantai dan kantorku berada di lantai lima belas. Jika kalian datang ke lantai dua belas, kalian akan bertemu dengan orang – orang yang super duper modis, mereka sangat mementingkan gaya pakaian mereka. Itu kantor _JMB Beauty_. Bahkan tim jurnalis _JMB Beauty_ terlihat sangat keren dan rapih, tidak seperti timku yang bahkan tidak peduli apa yang mereka pakai. Lagi pula kami akan berpanas – panasan seharian demi mendapatkan berita, untuk apa berpakaian super rapih seperti itu.

Ah, di gedung itu juga ada tempat untuk olahraga, bahkan sampai ada kolam renang di lantai paling atas. Padahal, punya waktu untuk berolahraga saja tidak. Tapi biasanya kolam renang kami gunakan untuk melakukan sebuah acara, seperti wawancara atau perayaan kesuksesan, dan semacamnya.

Aku mendorong pintu cafe di hadapanku, padahal jam makan malam sudah lewat namun cafe ini masih saja ramai. Aku segera mengantri di antrian yang menurutku lebih pendek dari pada antrian – antrian yang lainnya. Setelah beberapa orang didepanku selesai memesan, kini giliranku. Aku hanya memesan dua gelas kopi hangat dan beberapa _Cake_ kesukaanku. Setelah memesan, aku menunggu di salah satu kursi di dekat kasir.

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku, aku selalu kagum dengan siapapun yang membuat interior bangunan cafe ini, terlihat seperti aku berada di Amerika dalam sekejap. Aku menghentikan pandanganku di arah jarum jam angka tiga, di sana ada Byun Baekhyun dengan Kris yang kelihatannya sedang memesan makanan. Ah, jadi mereka makan malam disini.

Bocah itu masih terus membaca menunya padahal jika kulihat dari sini Kris sudah memintanya untuk lebih cepat, terlihat dari pergerakan bibir Kris dan tingkah bocah yang menyebalkan itu. Bahkan tadi ia sempat memelototi Kris karna pria itu menarik kebawah buku menu yang ia baca, dan setelah itu bocah itu hanya merutuki tingkah Kris dengan ocehan yang sangat panjang.

Aku terkejut saat seorang pelayan menaruh pesananku di atas meja, dan lebih memalukan lagi saat ia bilang bahwa ia sudah memanggilku tiga kali dan aku tetap terfokus pada meja Baekhyun dan Kris. Apa – apaan kau ini, Chan.

Aku segera melangkahkan kakiku ke arah pintu keluar yang sialnya dekat dengan meja yang Baekhyun dan Kris tempati. Aku berjalan dengan santai dan berharap semoga mereka tidak melihatku.

"Oh, Park Chanyeol," Sial, entah siapa yang memanggilku itu. Rasanya aku ingin melarikan diri saja. Dan tunggu, mengapa aku harus seperti ini? Bahkan jika Kris memanggilku bukankah itu wajar saja? Lagipula itu hanya Kris dan Baekhyun.

Aku membalikan badanku, dan Jongdae disana. Ia menghampiriku, "Sudah kau kerjakan artikelku? Maaf ya aku merepotkanmu."

"Tidak usah berlebihan, itu juga salah satu tugasku, Jongdae, dan tadi aku sudah menyuruh Sehun untuk memberikan artikel itu ke tim kreatif dan produksi," Balasku. Ia hanya terkekeh sambil mengucapkan terimakasih sekali lagi.

Aku merasakan seseorang menepuk pundakku, aku menoleh dan mendapati Kris yang sudah beridiri di sebelahku dan Jongdae sudah berpamitan karna ia harus mengurus beberapa pekerjaannya.

"Apa kau sibuk, Chan?" Aku menggeleng untuk menjawab pertenyaannya.

"Hanya harus memberikan kopi ini ke Sehun..." Aku mengangkat kopi yang ada ditanganku ke samping wajahku, "... ada apa?"

"Apa kau bisa temani Baekhyun makan malam? Aku ada urusan tiba – tiba dan tidak enak jika meninggalkannya sendirian, jadi aku memintamu untuk menemaninya dan berikan saja kopi itu kepadaku, akan aku berikan kepada Sehun." Aku langsung menoleh ke arah Baekhyun yang sedang memainkan sedotan minumannya itu. Bahkan ia sudah terlihat sangat kesal saat ini.

"Ku mohon Chan, aku tidak enak dengannya." Aku menghela napasku lalu mengiyakan permintaanya.

Kris tersenyum lalu ia memberiku kartu kredit miliknya, "Makanan itu belum kubayar, nanti taruh saja itu dimejaku setelah kalian selesai makan. Sekali lagi terimakasih Chan, aku pergi dulu." Dan ia sudah melangkah meninggalkan ku.

Aku menarik kursi yang ada di hadapan Baekhyun yang membuat bocah itu mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Kris memintaku menemanimu," Ucapku sambil mendudukan tubuhku ke kursi ini.

"Padahal tadi kau menolak ajakanku," Balasnya dengan raut wajahnya dengan wajah yang – entahlah aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya. Aku hanya menghela napasku, sudahku bilang aku sangat tidak suka berurusan dengan orang seperti bocah ini. Dan sekarang aku harus makan berdua dengannya, ini sangat merepotkan.

.

.

.

.

.

###

TBC~~

 _ **Percakapan antara Nagun dan Zara (sebelum ff ini ditulis)**_

 _ **N: zar zar, pokoknya gue mau baekhyun di ff ini kita bikin dia cabe secabe cabenya**_

 _ **Z: tapi... baekhyun emang udah cabe -"**_

 _ **N: wah parah lu! Gue bilang ah.. /ngadu ke baekhyun/**_

 _ **Z: nanti dia ngambek, gun**_

 _ **N: gak masalah sih kalau baekhyun ngambek tapi kalau udah ngadu lakinya beh metong lu**_

 _ **Yaa, begitulah percakapan para author cerita ini /saat masih memikirkan plot cerita/... jangan bosen bosen ya nunggu kita update.. We love you all~~**_

 _ **Nagun - Zara**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Happy Reading~** .

 **Baekhyun's POV**

Apa yang kau lakukan jika teman makan malammu secara mendadak harus pergi dan seseorang menggantikan tempatnya dengan alasan disuruh: a. Pergi tanpa pamit; b. Menerima dengan pasrah; c. Marah dan membanting meja; d. Duduk manis dan nikmati hidanganmu.

Aku jelas memilih option D.

Itu sangat jelas jika teman pengganti makan malammu adalah Chanyeol. Dan jika boleh aku akan menambahkan option e, yaitu membawa kabur orang itu untuk hidangan makan malam di rumah.

Aku rasa aku tidak berhenti tersenyum saat ini. Bagaimana bisa aku tidak tersenyum jika di hadapanku saat ini adalah Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol. Hallo! Dia yang super hot itu lho.

Aku bertanya-tanya dalam hati apakah makan malam ini termasuk kencan tanpa rencana? Padahal beberapa jam yang lalu dia telah menolak ajakan makan malamku dan saat ini dia sedang duduk di hadapanku. Sungguh beruntungnya kau Byun Baekhyun. Mendapat makan malam gratis dan pemandangan indah yang gratis.

"Kau sungguh akan menghabiskan semua itu?" Chanyeol bertanya padaku saat seorang pelayan datang dan menaruh pesanan di atas meja.

Aku mengucapkan terima kasih banyak kepada pelayan itu lalu menatap hidangan di depan mataku ini. Memang terbilang banyak tapi apa boleh buat? "Kris yang memesankannya untukku tadi."

Aku diam-diam tersenyum. Chanyeol bahkan bertanya hal sepele itu padaku. Dia pasti mengkhawatirkanku tetapi tidak mau memperlihatkannya dengan jelas saja. Aku benar kan?

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk kecil sebagai balasan. Bahkan dia tidak repot-repot menatap mataku dan malah memakan makan malamnya. Tapi itulah yang membuatku menambah nilai plus Chanyeol di otakku. Dia sangat berbeda dari lelaki lainnya. Aku jadi tidak sabar memberi tahu Tao—sabahat tersayangku—jika aku telah menemukan pangeran berkuda putihku yang selama ini tersesat di tengah hutan untuk menemuiku yang terkurung di kastil dan menyelamatkanku dari penyihir jahat.

"Makanlah yang banyak, Chanyeol," aku memberi beberapa potong steakku ke piring berisi pasta milik Chanyeol, "Kau membutuhkan energi setelah seharian ini bekerja."

Perlahan aku menunduk malu dan menahan senyumku. Aku bertingkah layaknya seorang istri yang tengah makan malam bersama suaminya. Entah kenapa aku merasa malu atas tindakkanku sendiri. Bahkan aku sudah mempunyai pengalaman banyak sebelumnya. Kali ini aku terlihat seperti orang yang amatiran baru mengenal cinta.

Aku dan Chanyeol kembali makan dalam mode silent. Biasanya aku banyak oceh jika bersama seseorang tapi kali ini lidahku kelu. Bukan seperti sifat asliku yang biasa. Sepertinya Chanyeol adalah orang yang memegang teguh sopan santun dalam cara makan. Pasalnya setelah makan malam kita tandas dia tidak bersuara sama sekali. Hanya sekali menerima telepon dari seseorang tentang masalah pekerjaan setelah itu dia kembali menyantap makanannya dalam diam. Itu saja sampai dia akan membayar makan malam kami.

Aku berdiri di depan gedung menunggu Chanyeol hendak melalukan transaksi pembayaran. Malam ini cuaca benar-benar sangat dingin. Pada pukul 9 malam ini aku hanya bisa melihat beberapa pejalan kaki. Jelas yang lain lebih memilih menghangatkan diri di rumah dan hanya keluar jika ada perlu. Asap putih keluar dari mulutku ketika aku menghela napas. Cuaca dingin ini sungguh menyiksaku.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama," Tidak disangka Chanyeol telah berada di sampingku. Kedua tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam saku mantelnya. Kurasa Chanyeol juga sama-sama kedinginan sepertiku. "Kau bawa mobil?"

Aku malah salah fokus pada kuping lebar milik Chanyeol yang tengah memerah. Pasti dia sangat kedinginan. Aku berpikir ribuan kali apakah aku boleh memeluknya untuk menghangatkannya? Atau ada satu cara lain sebenarnya untuk menghangatkannya. Memikirkannya saja membuatku terkikik. Boleh kah aku?

"Hey Baekhyun kau mendengarkanku tidak?" Aku mengerjapkan mataku beberapa kali. Tuh 'kan aku telah kehilangan fokus hanya dengan melihat kuping lebar lelaki itu.

"Maaf, kau bilang apa tadi?" Ku bisa melihat jika Chanyeol menghela napas lelah. Jangan salahkan diriku jika aku salah fokus, salahkan dirimu Chanyeol, kenapa kau begitu menarik.

"Kau bawa mobil tidak? Jika tidak aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

Aku tidak berbohong. Napasku tercekat beberapa detik. Bahkan sepertinya badanku mematung dan otakku beku mendadak. Aku sangat amat bersyukur tidak membawa mobil hari ini karena Tao tadi pagi mengantarkanku ke kantor. Dan aku bersyukur sekali dengan murah hati Chanyeol mau mengantarku pulang. Aku tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. Aku jelas akan menerimanya.

Aku mengangguk cepat membuat Chanyeol menyerngit bingung. Aku tidak peduli dia mau menganggapku apa saat ini. "Aku tidak hehe membawa mobil hehe."

"Baiklah." Setelah itu Chanyeol berjalan meninggalkanku. Dengan cepat aku menyamakan langkah lebarnya agar tetap berjalan berdampingan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, di mana mobilmu?" Tanyaku.

"Aku memarkirkannya di basement kantor."

Pantas saja sekarang kami berjalan menuju kantor. Kami. Ya Tuhan kapan terakhir aku sebahagia ini? Ketika berhasil memperebutkan sepatu Jimmy Choo dengan pembeli asal jepang minggu lalu? Ah bahkan kali ini rasanya aku lebih bahagia.

"Kalau begitu cepatlah sebelum aku mati kedinginan." Aku mengapit lengan Chanyeol dan menariknya agar berlari kecil. Dan bersyukurnya Chanyeol tidak melepaskannya. Dia mengikutiku dalam diam.

Dan sepertinya malam ini adalah malam keberuntunganku.

"Aku pulang!" Aku berteriak kencang. Tao yang telah terkantuk-kantuk di sofa sampai berdiri tegak mendengar teriakanku.

Kasian sekali lelaki keturunan China ini. Tao adalah sabahatku dari awal kuliah. Kita sama-sama menyewa sebuah apartemen sederhana dari kuliah sampai aku sudah mempunyai pekerjaan seperti ini tapi malangnya Tao belum mendapat pekerjaan. Tao jadi mirip seperti istriku yang tengah menunggu suaminya pulang bekerja.

"Kau baru pulang jam segini?" Tanya Tao sambil mengusap mata pandanya beberapa kali setelah itu mengambil tas kerjaku dan menaruhnya di sofa. Tenang, Tao adalah seorang uke dan aku adalah seorang uke jadi tindakkan kecil seperti itu sudah terbiasa terjadi. Bahkan kami tidak malu melihat tubuh telanjang masing-masing. Karna kami sama-sama tidak punya malu.

"Tidak tahu kah kau jika aku menunggu sampai bosan?" Bibir Tao mengerucut lucu. "Aku lapar Baekhyuniee.."

Tao memang manja. Tao terlahir dari keluarga konglomerat dan biasa dimanjakan oleh kedua orang tuanya. Tidak heran jika aku sudah biasa menghadapi sifat manjanya.

"Kau tahu 'kan aku tidak bisa memasak," Jawabku malas tetapi aku melangkah menuju dapur.

"Tapi kau 'kan bisa membuatkan aku ramyeon," Jawab Tao sambil mengekoriku seperti anak ayam. Tetapi Tao lebih terlihat seperti anak panda. "Ayo kita makan ramyeon bersama."

Aku mengecek persediaan ramyeon dan lega ternyata masih tersisa beberapa bungkus dan masa kadaluarsa yang masih lama. Kalau begini aku 'kan tidak repot-repot pergi ke minimarket menembus udara dingin kota Seoul di malam hari.

Aku berdecak kecil ketika melihat Tao bukannya membantuku memanaskan air, dia malah sedang duduk manis di meja makan. Inilah alasan kenapa sampai saat ini dia belum diterima kerja walaupun sudah beberapa kali melakukan wawancara kerja. Lebih baik lelaki itu balik ke China dan bekerja di perusahaan ayahnya.

"Aku sudah makan malam," Aku terkekeh kecil jika mengingat acara makan malamku bersama Chanyeol.

"Euh?" Tao terlihat bingung. Ya Tuhan bahkan anak itu sungguh menggemaskan diusianya yang sudah 22 tahun. Aku menarik kata-kataku untuk menyuruhnya pulang ke China. Pasti aku akan merindukannya. "Kau makan malam di mana dan dengan siapa?"

Aku berbalik untuk memandang Tao dan berkata, "Tidak penting di mana, tetapi aku makan malam bersama calon pacarku."

.

..

...

..

.

 **To Love You More**

 **Main Cast:**

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Others

 **Genre:** Romance, Drama, Humor

 **Rate:** M

 **Length:** Chaptered

This story is written by two different authors – Nagun for Baekhyun's POV and Zara for Chanyeol's POV –

.

..

...

..

.

 **Chanyeol's POV**

Jadi, aku mengantar bocah ini pulang. Tadi ia sempat bilang bahwa ia tinggal bersama temannya di apartment yang katanya tidak jauh dari kantor. Dan sialnya itu berbalik arah dengan jalan rumahku. Tapi ya sudahlah, tidak mungkin juga aku membiarkannya berjalan kaki sedangkan sekarang sudah cukup larut.

Dan kami sudah dalam perjalanan. Sejak tadi, ia hanya diam, memandang keluar jendela. Mengetukkan tangannya ke kaca, membuat uapan lalu menulis namanya di atas uapan itu. Benar – benar bukan seperti pria berusia 22 tahun.

"Eoh? Kau tahu Chanyeol, biasanya aku membeli baju disana," Ucapnya tiba – tiba sambil menunjuk ke arah luar. Toko baju yang sangat mewah, mungkin aku mampu membeli bajunya jika tidak makan selama satu bulan.

"Pakaian mahal, ya," Balasku.

Di tempat yang sedang kami lewati ini memang pusatnya perbelanjaan, apa lagi dengan merk – merk terkenal seperti itu. Semakin malam, semakin ramai juga tempat ini. Dan Baekhyun sejak melewati jalan ini entah sudah berapa kali ia mengucapkan "Aku harus membeli itu, nanti."

"Kau lihat Chanyeol, di toko itu sedang ada diskon besar – besaran. Apakah aku harus kesana?" Aku menghela napasku, lalu bertanya. "Apa kau mau kesana sekarang?"

Ia hanya diam, lalu melirik jam yang melingkar di tangannya.

"Tidak bisa, sudah terlalu malam," Katanya sambil menekuk wajahnya. Aku menggaruk tengkukku yang sebenarnya tidak gatal, apakah kalian tidak merasa aneh saat bertemu pria yang kesal hanya karna tidak bisa berbelanja? Dan itulah Byun Baekhyun.

"Yasudah, lain kali saja kesana," Kataku yang dibalas dengan helaan napas dan anggukan kecil.

Setelah itu aku memutukan untuk fokus menyetir, dan membiarkan bocah ini melakukan apapun yang dia suka. Entah itu bernyanyi – suaranya cukup enak di dengar, omong-omong – ataupun mengocehkan sesuatu yang tidak bisa aku dengar dari sini.

"Kemarin ayahku habis memarahiku." Dan lagi – lagi ia berbicara secara tiba – tiba .

"Kau melakukan kesalahan?" Tanyaku, ia menggeleng, lalu menjawab. "Saat aku meminta uang, ia bilang harus menunggu sampai akhir bulan, tapi bukankah itu sangat lama? Jadi aku memintanya untuk mengirim uang untukku saat itu juga, lalu ia memarahiku."

Aku terkekeh, tentu saja. Bukankah itu kasus 'memarahi' dengan alasan yang sangat tidak masuk akal? Benar apa kata Kris, bocah ini memang benar – benar berbeda. Bocah ini hanya terdiam setelah mengatakan itu, sambil tersenyum bodoh ke arahku.

"Chanyeol, berapa umurmu?" Tanyanya yang membuatku menoleh ke arahnya.

"Dua puluh delapan tahun."

"Apakah aku boleh memanggilmu Hyung?"

"Terserah kau saja."

Ia tersenyum dan kembali menatap ke arah luar, dan juga ia bilang bahwa apartmentnya sudah tidak jauh dari sini mungkin hanya sekitar sepuluh sampai lima belas menit lagi katanya.

Setelah perjalanan dari apartment Baekhyun yang cukup jauh, hampir memakan waktu dua jam, akhirnya aku sampai di rumah.

Tadi di meja makan, ibu sudah memisahkan makanan untukku, dan aku tinggal menghangatkannya saja. Aku menaruh makanan itu di microwave, lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka. Setelah makanan yang sedang kuhangatkan selesai, aku mengambilnya dan membawanya ke kamarku.

Aku memeriksa beberapa laporan yang Kris bilang harus masuk sekarang, tidak banyak hanya sekitar lima sampai tujuh laporan saja, namun masalahnya sekarang sudah hampir pukul satu tengah malam, dan besok aku harus bekerja pukul sembilan pagi.

Setelah laporan yang kurasa sudah benar, aku membuka e – mailku dan langsung mengirimkannya kepada Kris.

Aku memeriksa beberapa e – mail yang belum sempat ku baca sambil menghabiskan makananku, meskipun beberapa jam yang lalu aku sudah makan malam, namun tetap saja, ibuku sengaja memisahkan makanan untukku dan aku akan merasa sangat bersalah jika tidak memakannya. Lagi pula dengan menyetir selama hampir dua setengah jam membuatku kembali lapar.

Saat aku akan mematikan komputerku, notifikasi berbunyi. Satu e – mail masuk.

 _ **From:** Byun Baekhyun _

_(b_ _aekhyun_byun-jmbkr)_

 _ **To:** Park Chanyeol_

 _(chanyeol_park-jmbkr)_

 _ **Subject:** Terimakasih Hyung!_

 _Jangan tidur terlalu larut Hyung, besok kau harus bekerja keras._

 _Regards,_

 _Byun Baekhyun_

Aku terkekeh, aku pikir bocah ini akan langsung bergelung di kasurnya saat ia sampai di apartmentnya, ternyata ia masih sempat mengirimku sebuah e – mail. Aku mengetikan balasan untuknya.

 _ **From:** Park Chanyeol _

_(chanyeol_park-jmbkr)_

 _ **To:** Byun Baekhyun_

 _bakhyun_byun-jmbkr)_

 _ **Subject:** Re[Terimakasih Hyung!]_

 _Ya. Dan ku pikir kau sudah tidur,_

Aku menarik sebelah kanan bibirku sebelum akhirnya aku menutup laptopku. Sial, waktu tidurku hanya tinggal empat jam lagi, lebih baik aku tidur sekarang atau besok aku akan terlambat.

 **Hallo semua, terimakasih yang sudah membaca ff ini dan terimakasih banyak juga yang menyempatkan waktunya untuk mereview ff ini. Tunggu kelanjutannya yaa~**

 **Love ya~**

 **\- Nagun Zara-**


	5. Chapter 5

**Happy reading~**

* * *

 **Baekhyun's POV**

Hari ini aku datang ke kantor lebih pagi dari hari sebelumnya. Bahkan aku bisa melihat jika Kris belum hadir terlihat dari jendela ruangannya yang tidak tertutup oleh tirai. Aku juga bisa menghitung dengan jari berapa orang yang telah hadir dari timku. Biasanya ketika aku baru hadir mereka sudah sepenuhnya hadir dan semua orang telah sibuk seperti tidak ada hari esok tapi pemandangan yang kulihat sekarang justru keterbalikkannya. Ada yang membaca koran pagi, minum kopi, bahkan berdandan. Mungkin karna belum masuk jam operasional kantor. Dan ternyata memang masih tersisa waktu 20 menit lagi sebelum jam 9.

Aku juga tidak habis pikir kenapa hari ini aku lebih bersemangat dari biasanya. Aku bangun pada pukul 6 pagi tanpa alarm. Setelah itu aku melakukkan pemanasan dan bersih-bersih rumah. Kau bisa bayangkan? Aku bahkan tidak pernah melakukan kegiatan seperti itu sebelumnya.

Aku berjalan menuju pantry. Aku membutuhkan minuman hangat selagi bekerja nanti. Cuaca di awal bulan desember bukan main-main. Sebenarnya jika aku bisa memilih aku akan pergi ke negara beriklim tropis pada bulan desember tapi apa boleh buat aku memiliki pekerjaan sekarang. Walaupun masih anak magang. Jangan mengejekku bahkan ayah dan ibukku terlihat mau pingsan ketika tahu aku bisa mendapat pekerjaan.

Aku membawa coklat panas instan dari rumah yang aku curi diam-diam dari Tao. Kuharap dia tidak tahu perbuatanku karna aku benar-benar tidak bisa meminum kopi hitam dan teh yang hanya tersedia di kantor. Serius, kopi atau teh itu bisa membuat kulitku jadi tidak cantik lagi nantinya. Ralat, tidak tampan lagi nantinya. Sebenarnya aku lebih suka minum jus kalau ada.

Perawatan kulit itu sangat dibutuhkan. Aku selalu menjaga pola makanku dan melakukan perawatan kulit dengan rutin. Maka dari itu banyak orang yang telah terpesona olehku.

Pantry terlihat sepi ketika aku memasukinya. Kupikir akan ada beberapa orang yang tengah memakai air panas untuk menyeduh muniman instan sepertiku. Aku mengambil mug yang tersedia di kantor. Seketika pikiranku melayang ketika melihat beberapa mug lainnya. Apa aku harus buatkan Chanyeol kopi juga teringat aku hanya membawa satu sachet coklat panas? Kupikir itu ide yang bagus.

Satu mug berisi coklat panas dan satu mugnya lagi berisi kopi hitam. Aku berpikir lagi, apa Chanyeol menyukai manis? Apa perlu aku memasukkan gula? Kupikir satu sendok gula sudah cukup. Jika kurang manis lelaki tampan itu bisa melihatku sepanjang dia meminum kopinya.

Aku terkikik geli, pasti Chanyeol akan amat sangat terkesan padaku. Ketika dia membuka pintu kantornya dia mendapatkan sebuah kopi panas di atas meja kantornya. Dan aku akan menulis sebuah note dengan kata-kata penyemangat. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuatku gila.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya sebuah suara di belakangku.

Aku terlonjak kaget. "Astaga!"

Aku membalikkan tubuhku dan mendapatkan Kris. Lagi-lagi kedatangan laki-laki berbadan tinggi itu seperti hantu dan aku tidak mengerti mengapa dia selalu seperti itu. Dan untung saja aku tidak terlonjak sampai menjatuhkan minuman yang telah kubuat.

Kris tertawa geli, tapi lelaki itu juga terengah-engah seperti sehabis lari maraton. Bahkan Kris mengelap keringat yang ada di dahinya dengan punggung tangan. Aku rasa lelaki tinggi itu punya kelainan karena berkeringat di cuaca dingin.

"Maafkan aku," Kris menahan tawanya, "Lagi pula mengapa pagi-pagi kau menakutkanku dengan terkikik seorang diri?"

Dia pikir dia tidak menakutiku juga dengan datang tanpa suara seperti tadi? Sekarang mata Kris berpencar mengelilingi ruangan. Seperti sedang mencari-cari sesuatu.

"Aku harus bersembunyi!" Ucap Kris ketika ku hampir saja menanyakan tindakannya.

"Dari?" Tanyaku, "Apa kau terlilit hutang?"

Kris menggeleng dan sibuk berjalan tak tentu arah di dalam pantry. Ia masuk ke dalam kolong meja tetapi keluar lagi karena badannya yang besar itu masih terlihat jelas. Kali ini dia mencoba bersembunyi di balik dispenser tetapi setengah kepalanya masih terlihat jelas.

"Bagaimana? Sempurna?" Tanya Kris memastikan posisinya.

Aku mendengus kesal. Sempurna pantatmu! Lagi pula kenapa lelaki itu terlahir sangat tinggi seperti itu sampai-sampai rambut pirangnya masih terlihat ketika dia bersembunyi di balik dispenser yang tinggi.

"Lebih baik kau bersembunyi di samping kulkas dan aku akan membantumu."

Kris menuruti perkataanku dengan diam, "Jika ada wanita yang mencariku kau bisa bilang aku tidak ada, mengerti?"

Aku hanya mengangguk dan membuka pintu kulkas agar posisi Kris semakin tertutup di samping kulkas. Pas sekali seketika pintu pantry terbuka lebar, masuklah seorang wanita.

Aku bertanya-tanya, apa wanita ini yang membuat Kris bersembunyi? Jika iya pasti wanita ini sedang meminta tanggung jawab dari Kris tetapi Kris malah kabur. Seperti kejadian di drama-drama televisi. Kris yang brengsek tidak mau mengakui anak yang dikandung dari wanita itu padahal anak itu hasil perbuatan mereka. Dan Kris memilih untuk menyuruh wanita itu menggugurkan kandungannya dan pergi meninggalkan wanita itu dengan segepok uang. Jika memang seperti itu kejadiannya aku akan meninju Kris. Alasan pertama karna dia telah menjadi lelaki brengsek, dan alasan kedua karna hidupnya penuh dengan drama.

"Hey, apa kau melihat Kris?" tanya wanita itu dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

Aku yang tadi menoleh sekilas ke wanita itu lalu berpura-pura memalingkan wajah dengan sibuk mencari-cari sesuatu di dalam kulkas kembali menoleh ketika wanita itu bertanya.

Aku melihat sekelilingku, mencoba berakting dengan bagus. "Kau bicara denganku?"

Wanita itu sepertinya mencoba sabar tetapi terlihat jika dia tidak punya banyak waktu. Dia mengangguk dengan cepat bahkan disaat pertanyaanku belum selesai.

"Aku belum melihatnya pagi ini." Dustaku.

Wanita itu mendesis kecewa dan bergumam kecil. Aku tidak menangkap apa gumamannya karena jarak kami yang tidak begitu dekat. Dia masih setia berdiri di depan pintu masuk pantry dan tidak berniat untuk masuk sepertinya. Gumamannya lebih terlihat jika dia sedang mengucapkan sumpah serapah tetapi tidak mau terdengar olehku.

Aku melirik penampilan wanita itu dari atas sampai bawah. Dari ujung rambutnya sampai ujung sepatu bootsnya. Semuanya barang kelas atas dan harganya tidak main-main. Apa wanita yang kuperkirakan umurnya akhir 20 tahunan itu adalah anak dari CEO JMB TV? Karna jika dia adalah pegawai biasa tidak mungkin penampilannya akan seperti seorang selebriti.

"Bilang pada Kris untuk mengecek ponselnya nanti karna Kim Najun telah menunggunya," Ucap wanita itu lalu dia berlalu begitu saja tanpa kata tolong terucap dari bibirnya yang berlapis lipstick merah. Apa wanita itu tidak mengerti sopan santu? Apa aku harus yang harus turun tangan dan mengajarinya? Apa susahnya mengucapkan terima kasih dan tolong?

Aku membanting pintu kulkas dengan kuat. Rasanya sangat dingin berdiam diri di depan pintu kulkas yang menganga seperti tadi. Kris sekarang telah keluar dari persembunyiannya dengan cengirannya yang membuatku ingin meninju wajahnya.

"Siapa dia?"

"Kau tidak usah cemburu, dia bukan siapa-siapa." Kris menatap ke arah pintu pantry dengan khawatir. Sepertinya takut jika wanita yang mencarinya itu kembali.

Dan tunggu, apa katanya? Aku cemburu? Yang benar saja lebih baik aku terjun dari lantai 15 gedung JMB. Aku berbalik dan mengambil mug berisi coklat panas dan kopi yang tadi kuseduh. Aku tidak mau memusingkan sikap Kris lagi karna kejadiannya tadi aku hampir lupa untuk memberi kopi ke Chanyeol.

"Wah kebetulan sekali!" Tiba-tiba Kris mengambil mug berisi kopi yang telah kubuat untuk Chanyeol, "Kau sungguh pengertian, Baekhyun!"

Setelah itu Kris meminum kopi itu.

Aku memejamkan mataku dan menahan marah. Sialnya Kris adalah atasanku.

###

Setelah manaruh kopi ke meja kerja Chanyeol, akhirnya aku benapas lega. Aku bersyukur Chanyeol belum hadir ketika aku memasuki ruangan kantornya. Aku hanya tidak tahu harus mengeluarkan ekspresi apa ketika bertemu dengannya. Dan semoga saja dia menyukai kopi buatanku. Walaupun aku tahu anak SD juga bisa menyeduh kopi sepertiku.

Kali ini aku berjalan menuju lokasi set untuk syuting wawancara setelah Kris menarikku dengan paksa. Hari ini JMB News kedatangan penyanyi cilik Korea—aku tidak yakin namanya—yang memenangkan perlombaan menyanyi di salah satu ajang pencarian bakat di Amerika. Maka dari itu aku terkena ambas untuk ikut-ikutan sibuk hari ini untuk mempersiapkan wawancara dengan penyanyi cilik itu. Padahal tadinya aku mau menghabiskan waktuku untuk membaca majalah fashion yang baru saja aku beli tadi pagi sampai istirahat makan siang nanti. Tapi tidak kesampaian. Dan biarkan aku beritahu sekali lagi semua itu karena ulah Kris.

Aku mencibir dalam hati melihat pemandangan sibuk di lokasi set. Harusnya aku kabur ketika Kris datang ke meja kerjaku tadi. Padahal aku tahu masih banyak tim kreatif lainnya yang bisa diandalkan dari pada aku. Kris pasti juga tahu kinerjaku seperti apa. Kenapa dia repot-repot membuat lokasi set menjadi penuh karena kehadiranku sih?

Di lokasi set aku bertemu dengan Kyungsoo yang tengah menata rambut Jongin. Ah aku iri sekali. Kyungsoo bisa menyentuh orang yang dia suka setiap hari seperti itu. Jadi Jongin ini adalah pembawa berita JMB News Live siang hari yang kebetulan akan mewawancarai penyanyi cilik itu hari ini. Dan Kyungsoo adalah tata rias dan penata rambut Jongin. Bisa bayangkan betapa beruntungnya Kyungsoo.

Sedangkan aku? Setiap menit harus melihat wajah menyebalkan Kris. Jika bisa aku ingin sekali dipindahlan ke tim jurnalis tempat Chanyeol bekerja. Aku akan memilih dibimbing oleh Chanyeol dari pada si kepala naga Kris. Sungguh, walaupun katanya Kris adalah kandidat lelaki tertampan di JMB News tetapi aku akan tetap memilih Chanyeol. Kalau bisa aku akan membuat kandidat

Chanyeol sebagai lelaki tertampan di hati Byun Baekhyun. Sedikit norak memang, tapi Kris sungguh menyebalkan.

Sekarang saja aku sudah ditinggalkan oleh Kris. Dia yang menarik diriku ke tempat sialan ini dan pergi begitu saja meninggalkanku. Sungguh luar biasa. Lihat saja nanti aku akan membakar rambut pirangnya.

"Hey, Baekhyun!"

Aku menoleh ke asal suara dan mendapatkan Kyungsoo yang tengah berjalan ke arahku diikuti Jongin di sampingnya.

Aku membungkukkan badan dan menyapa mereka berdua, "Hallo Kyungsoo, hallo Jongin sunbae."

"Kau tidak memanggilku dengan sebutan sunbae! Sungguh tidak bisa dipercaya!" Ucap Kyungsoo dengan bertolak pinggang. Matanya yang bulat bertambah bulat. Dan bibir berbentuk hatinya berkerucut lucu.

Aku mengedikkan bahuku acuh. "Kita seumuran."

"Sudahlah Kyung tidak apa-apa," Jongin terlihat tertawa kecil lalu merangkul bahu Kyungsoo, "Tapi ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau sendirian saja Baek?"

"Tadi aku bersama Kris tapi sekarang dia menghilang."

Aku melihat sekelilingku dan aku tidak dapat menemukan batang hidung Kris sekalipun. Anak itu benar-benar seperti hantu. Datang dengan sendirinya dan pergi begitu saja seenaknya.

"Apa kalian berkencan? Karena menurutku kalian begitu dekat dan aku jarang melihat Kris dekat dengan seseorang." Ucap Jongin dengan senyum menggodanya.

Kali ini kyungsoo yang terlihat tertawa. "Jangan bercanda Jong, bocah ini cinta mati dengan Chanyeol dan tidak ada habis-habisnya membahas makan malam tidak sengajanya bersama Chanyeol."

"Yak! Kyungsoo!" Aku memukul lengan Kyungsoo dan dia terlihat kesakitan. Hitung-hitung imbalan atas ucapannya yang tidak bisa dijaga. Itu adalah pirivasiku. Yang benar saja dia mengucapkannya seenaknya seolah memberi tahu Jongin es krim rasa apa yang menjadi kesukaanku. Aku menatap tajam Kyungsoo tetapi lelaki itu hanya menyengir dengan masih mengusap-usap tangannya yang sakit.

Aku sudah tidak tahu lagi di mana harga diriku berada. Mulut Kyungsoo benar-benar diminta untung ditampar. Kulihat Jongin kini menganga tidak percaya seolah perkataan tata riasnya itu adalah sebuah berita buruk. Memangnya seburuk itukah menyukai Chanyeol?

Kalau tidak salah Kyungsoo juga hampir tidak percaya jika aku menyukai Chanyeol. Aku tahu jika Chanyeol memang sedikit pendiam dan menutupi dirinya dari banyak orang tapi bukan berarti aku salah menyukainya kan?

"Apa itu benar?" Tanya Jongin yang masih menatapku tidak percaya.

Mau tidak mau aku mengangguk. Tidak ada gunanya mengelak karena ada Kyungsoo yang mengetahui kebenarannya. Aku sungguh malu. Dan setahuku Jongin cukup dekat dengan Chanyeol. Aku pernah mempergoki mereka sedang bercanda gurau di hari pertamaku bekerja. Bagaimana jadinya jika Jongin memberi tahu Chanyeol sesungguhnya jika aku cinta mati padanya? Ini sungguh memalukan. Aku tidak akan mengubur diriku hidup-hidup lagi melainkan langsung pergi ke planet antah berantah di mana Chanyeol tidak bisa menemukanku dan hidup di sana sampai ajal menjemputku.

"Well, Chanyeol orang yang baik kok."

Aku mendongak dari tundukku dan bergantian menatap Jongin tidak percaya. Dia mendukungku? Ku kira Jongin akan berkata jika menyukai Chanyeol itu hal yang mustahil.

"Memang dia orang baik tapi kurasa dia itu aseksual." Timpal Kyungsoo.

Kali ini tidak hanya ingin menampar mulut Kyungsoo tapi aku juga ingin mencekik lelaki itu sampai kehabisan napas. Bukan karena Chanyeol tidak pernah dikabarkan dekat dengan wanita atau laki-laki sebagai pacar dengan enteng menyebutnya sebagai aseksual begitu saja. Seseorang yang tidak memiliki ketertarikan dengan jenis kelamin apapun. Itu sungguh menyeramkan.

"Kau itu bisa menjaga mulutmu tidak sih?" Aku mencibir Kyungsoo, "Enak saja menyebutnya aseksual, dia itu homoseksual."

"Tau dari mana jika Chanyeol itu suka dengan penis?" Tanya Kyungsoo seolah mencoba untuk memanas-manasiku. Aku benar-benar tidak percaya. Wajah lugu Kyungsoo benar-benar berbanding kebalik dengan ucapannya. Bahkan dia tidak malu untuk menyebut kata penis di samping lelaki yang dia suka. Benar-benar hebat.

Setiap omongan yang keluar dari mulut Kyungsoo seperti tidak pernah disaring. Aku membayangkan jika aku memiliki mulut seperti Kyungsoo aku yakin aku lebih banyak memiliki musuh dari pada teman. Tapi nyatanya lelaki berbadan kecil itu punya banyak teman.

"Hey sudah-sudah, tenang saja Baek, sunbaemu ini akan membantumu." Ucap Jongin.

Aku tersenyum simpul dan mengabaikan wajah Kyungsoo yang tertekuk tidak suka interaksiku dengan Jongin. Ucapan dari Jongin benar-benar kabar gembira untukku seperti baru saja mendapat hadiah tas Chanel limited edition. Aku harus menandai hari ini sebagai tanggal resmi dimulainya perjalanan cinta seorang Byun Baekhyun

.

..

...

..

.

 **To Love You More**

 **Main Cast:**

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Others

 **Genre:** Romance, Drama, Humor

 **Rate:** M

 **Length:** Chaptered

This story is written by two different authors – Nagun for Baekhyun's POV and Zara for Chanyeol's POV –

.

..

...

..

.

 **Chanyeol's POV**

 _Ini untukmu. Hitung – hitung ucapan terimakasih karena telah mengantarku pulang tadi malam^^_

 _p.s. Selamat bekerja!_

 _p.s.s. kau suka manis 'kan?_

 _p.s.s.s kau tahu siapa aku 'kan?_

Aku menarik sudut bibirku membaca sebuah tulisan yang ada di bawah cangkir kopi yang tiba – tiba sudah ada dimeja kerjaku. Ternyata ini alasan dari cengiran anehnya yang ia tunjukkan kepadaku saat kami tidak sengaja bertemu di depan ruangan tim kreatif tadi.

Dan sekarang aku hanya menatap cangkir putih ini, apakah ini akan baik – baik saja jika kuminum? Ya, maksudku mungkin saja ia memasukan sesuatu kedalam minuman ini, mengingat betapa buruknya diriku padanya sebelum ini.  
Kebetulan komputerku sudah menyala, aku mengetikan sebuah e – mail untuknya.

 _ **From:** Park Chanyeol _

_(chanyeol_park-jmbkr)_

 _ **To:** Byun Baekhyun_

 _(baekhyun_byun-jmbkr)_

 _ **Subject:** Kopi yang ada dimejaku._

 _Apa kau yakin, kau tidak memasukan sesuatu ke dalam kopi ini?_

"Apa – apaan kau tertawa seperti itu, Yeol?" Aku memejamkan mataku untuk menahan rasa kagetku. Benar – benar pria yang satu ini.

"Apa rumahmu tidak memiliki pintu, sampai kau tidak tahu cara mengetuk pintu?"

"Ini ruang kerjaku juga. Kau yang meminta untuk bergabung, jika kau lupa." Aku menghela napasku, memang sih aku yang memintanya agar kami berbagi ruangan saja karna ruangan ini terlalu besar jika hanya aku yang menempatinya. Lagi pula bukankan akan lebih menyenangkan jika kau punya teman berbicara saat kau berkerja?

"Setidaknya jangan membuatku kaget, Oh Sehun," Ucapku yang hanya dibalas dengan decakan aneh yang keluar dari bibir pria itu.

Dan sekarang pria itu sudah mulai sibuk merapihkan barang - barang yang akan ia bawa ke acara kampanye calon presiden. Beberapa hari lalu beliau mengundang JMB untuk meliput di acara itu.

Tiba tiba, pintu terbuka dengan kasar menghadirkan seseorang yang berkulit sedikit lebih gelap dari kulitku.

"Kau, tidak bisakah mengetuk pintu? Sama saja seperti pria yang duduk disana." Aku menunjuk Sehun yang masih sibuk memasukan berkas – berkasnya ke dalam tas hitam miliknya dengan daguku.

Pria yang sudah seenaknya duduk di kursi yang ada dihadapaku ini hanya terkekeh sambil menundukan kepalanya beberapa kali.

"Sehun, kau terlihat sibuk," Katanya yang sekarang sedang menghadap ke arah Sehun.

Sehun hanya berdeham, dan pria di hadapanku berdecak dengan sebalnya. Aku terkekeh, untung saja aku sudah terbiasa dengan sikap cuek seorang Oh Sehun.

Notifikasi komputerku tiba – tiba bebunyi, satu pesan dari bocah magang itu. Ah, aku lupa kalau tadi aku sempat mengirimnya pesan.

 _ **From:** Byun Baekhyun _

_(baekhyun_byun-jmbkr)_

 _ **To:** Park Chanyeol _

_(chanyeol_park-jmbkr)_

 _ **Subject:** Re:[Kopi yang ada dimejaku]_

 _Memasukan apa maksudmu, hyung?_

Aku menaikan sebelah alisku, lalu terkekeh saat sesuatu terlintas di kepalaku, dan langsung segera mengetikan sebuah balasan untuknya.

"Hei, Yeol?"

"Ah ya?"

"Haish, ada apa dikomputermu sampai kau mengabaikanku?" Tanyanya dan aku hanya menaikan kedua bahuku sebagai jawabannya.

"Aku mengajakmu dan Sehun makan siang bersama di rumah makan Junmyeon, kau bisa tidak?"

"Baiklah aku akan datang, sedikit lenggang hari ini." Balasku. "Tapi apa kau yakin kampanyenya sudah selesai saat jam makan malam, Hun?" Sehun bangkit lalu menyampirkan tasnya di salah satu bahunya.

"Aku akan menyusul, jadi kalian tidak usah menungguku"

Lalu ia melangkah pergi.

Dan pria berkulit tan itu – Kim Jongin namanya – tengah melangkahkan kakinya menuju sofa tempat Sehun bekerja dan langsung menjatuhkan badannya disana.

"Apa kau tidak ada siaran Jong?" Pria itu menggeleng, "Nanti malam, tapi aku sangat malas untuk pulang kerumah."

Kim Jongin, salah satu pembawa acara di JMB News. Saat pertama kali aku bekerja disini, ia sudah menjadi presenter disini dan bodohnya dulu aku pernah mengaguminya. Dan sekarang aku tidak percaya, Jongin yang kelihatan berwibawa saat melakukan siaran mempunyai sifat yang hampir mirip dengan pria yang baru memasuki masa kuliah.

Dan bahkan aku pernah dengar bahwa Kyungsoo – salah satu _make up artist_ kami – menaruh perhatian kepada Jongin, hah... kurasa orang itu tidak waras.

Aku melirik Jongin yang kini sudah memejamkan matanya, masih ada waktu empat jam sebelum makan siang jadi aku biarkan saja ia tertidur seperti itu meski kurasa ia sangat tidak nyaman dengan posisi tidurnya yang sedikit aneh. Dan aku, kembali kepada pekerjaanku yang jika tidak dikerjakan sekarang akan semakin menumpuk.

###

Dan sekarang, aku sudah duduk di sudut ruangan rumah makan milik Junmyeon, Jongin yang memintanya untuk duduk disini.

Alasannya karna dia suka memandang orang – orang yang berjalan melalui jendela, padahal ini sangat menyilaukan karna sangat dekat dengan pencahayaan. Aku tidak habis pikir.

Rumah makan milik Junmyeon ini sedikit ramai karna memang sudah memasuki jam makan siang. Bahkan tadi aku sempat melihat Junmyeon yang sudah terlihat direpotkan dengan pekerjaannya.

Junmyeon memang tidak memiliki banyak karyawan, makanya ia juga bekerja meskipun rumah makan ini miliknya.

Karna posisiku menghadap pintu masuk, jadi aku selalu bisa melihat siapa – siapa saja yang memasuki rumah makan ini, entah itu pria berpakaian super rapih seperti ekskutif muda di perusahaan besar, atau pasangan tua yang membawa cucu mereka atau pria berkaca mata hitam itu yang sekarang sudah melangkahkan kakinya yang cukup panjang ke arah kami.

"Kalian sudah memesan makanannya?" Tanyanya yang sedang mendudukan badannya di atas kursi yang ada di sebelah kiriku.

"Sudah, kami juga sudah memesankan milikmu. Tapi sepertinya kita harus menunggu sedikit lama melihat bagaimana ramainya tempat ini sekarang." Aku mengangguk menyetujui perkataan Jongin.

Aku melihat Sehun yang sedang meletakan jaketnya di kursi kosong di sebelahnya, dan Jongin yang sibuk menatap orang yang berlalu – lalang melalui jendela. Dan tiba – tiba ia menepukan tangannya yang membuatku cukup terkejut.

"Kalian sudah bertemu Byun Baekhyun?" Tanyanya, aku menaikan alisku dan berkata, "Ah bocah itu?"

"Bocah?"

Aku mengangguk, "Sikapnya terlihat seperti bocah kelas tiga SMA, bahkan saat aku kelas tiga SMA aku lebih dewasa dari pada Byun itu."

Jongin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, berbeda dengan Sehun yang hanya menatap kami berdua dengan tatapan kosong khasnya.

"Tapi bukankah dia terlihat sangat cantik untuk seukuran pria?"

"Tetap saja Hyerin lebih cantik," Kataku diiringi dengan pelayan yang meletakan beberapa piring di meja kami, dan tudak lupa aku mengucapkan terimakasih kepada pelayan itu. Hyerin itu salah satu tim _make up artist_ omong – omong, dan dia memang perempuan yang paling cantik yang ada di kantor JMB News.

"Tapi Baekhyun itu perpaduan cantik dan juga manis Yeol, kau tidak tertarik dengannya?"

"Apa kau gila? Aku ini masih menyukai perempuan Jong, tidak sepertimu ataupun Sehun."

"Kenapa aku?" Sehun yang dari tadi diam kini angkat bicara saat namanya kusebut barusan.

"Sudahlah, aku tau Oh Sehun. Kasihan Luhan itu tidak kau beri kejelasan tentang hubungan kalian," Balasku sambil terkekeh saat melihat Sehun memutarkan kedua bola matanya.

"Kau serius Yeol? Padahal kalau aku tidak ingat aku memiliki Kyungsoo, aku pasti sudah mendekatinya," Katanya sambil tertawa, dan saat ini aku berharap kalau Kyungsoo mendengar apa perkataan Jongin barusan.

"Tapi kurasa Kris sekarang sedang mendekati si Baekhyun itu," Ucap Jongin lagi, padahal aku dan Sehun benar – benar sedang fokus dengan makanan kami, hanya dia yang terus berbicara seolah kami tidak akan bertemu dilain waktu.

"Kalau menurutmu, bagaimana Hun? Apakah Baekhyun itu menarik perhatianmu? Ah karna kau tampan, pasti akan mudah bukan untuk mendekatinya."

Sehun mengangkat kepalanya, meletakan sumpit yang tadi ada ditangannya ke atas piringnya dan sekarang ia menggunakan kedua tangannya itu untuk menopang kepalanya. Ia menatap Jongin dan... "Sebenarnya aku tidak tahu siapa Byun Baekhyun itu."

###

* * *

 **Hai,**

 **Kami mau nanya nih ke kalian, menurut kalian satu chp cerita ini kepanjangan nggak? Karna satu chp cerita ini hampir 3k words, dan ya.. takutnya terlalu panjang. Kalau memang menurut kalian kepanjangan, beri tahu kami ya~**

 **Kalian merasa pernah denger nama Kim Najun ga? Kok kayak pernah denger yaa.. Hehehe~**

 **Oh iya, happy chanbaek day~ Ya meskipun telat, tapi gapapalah ya,**

\- Nagun & Zara -


	6. Chapter 6

**Happy Reading~**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Baekhyun's POV**

Ketika jam makan siang telah selesai aku baru bisa kembali ke meja kerjaku seperti sekarang. Aku menjatuhkan bokongku ke kursi dan segera merenggangkan otot-ototku. Sungguh hari yang melelahkan.

Segera aku bercermin. Dan bersyukur jika di wajahku tidak timbul satupun jerewat. Katanya, stress itu bisa menimbulkan jerawat dan aku lebih baik naik berat badan 3 kilogram dari pada mendapat satu jerawat di wajahku yang merupakan aset terpentingku. Tapi tidak juga sih, aku tidak mau jadi gendut juga. Aku benar-benar jadi bingung. Sepertinya aku butuh liburan. Kerja membuatku stress.

Aku mengingat-ingat ketika masih menjadi pengangguran dulu, pada jam satu siang seperti ini adalah jadwalku tidur siang. Tapi sekarang aku malah duduk di depan komputerku dan mengecek email masuk. Takut-takut jika ada email dari Kris dan itu penting.

Terdapat satu email balasan beberapa jam lalu dari Chanyeol. _Chanyeol hyung-ku_. Aku terkikik kecil. Sebenarnya saat dimana aku meminta persetujuan Chanyeol untuk memanggilnya hyung, aku sebenarnya ingin memanggilnya oppa kalau boleh. Tapi karna aku tidak mau dianggap aneh olehnya kupendam pikiran gila itu sedalam-dalamnya.

Padahal dengan panggilan Chanyeol oppa itu imut, bukan?

 _ **From:** Park Chanyeol_

 _(chanyeol_park-jmbkr)_

 _ **To:** Byun Baekhyun_

 _(baekhyun_byun-jmbkr)_

 _ **Subject:** Sesuatu dalam kopiku _

_Obat perangsang contohnya? Siapa yang tau?_

Heol. Yang benar saja dia? Walaupun dari penampilannya aku itu lelaki agresif tetapi aku tidak akan sebejat itu sampai-sampai memberinya obat perangsang di kopi buatanku. Apa-apaan Chanyeol, dia mencoba menggodaku?

Yaampun aku harus apa? Aku mengkipas-kipas wajahku yang terasa panas. Mana mungkin aku memasukkan obat perangsang seperti itu memikirkannya saja tidak pernah. Lagi pula ini kantor mau berbuat di mana jika hal itu terjadi? Otomatis aku harus bertanggung jawab bila hal itu terjadi, bukan? Yaampun Baekhyun berhentilah berpikiran kotor. Sepertinya aku butuh menghirup udara segar.

Semuanya karna kopi sialan itu.

Aku berjalan menuju ruangan terbuka yang dikhususkan untuk merokok para karyawan. Biasanya pada jam sehabis makan siang seperti ini orang-orang akan memilih untuk ke sana. Aku bukan perokok tetapi sudah kebiasaanku ke tempat itu sekedar mengilangkan bosan atau paling tidak berbincang dengan Luhan yang biasanya sedang merokok di sana. Tapi di pertengahan jalan aku melihat sesuatu.

Aku mendapatkan Jongin yang sedang berjalan ke arahku diikuti seorang laki-laki yang baru pernah aku temui. Lelaki asing itu aku akui tampan. Sekilas dia mirip model ternama di majalah fashion terkenal. Tapi aku rasa dia sepertinya baru saja disiram satu baskom air dingin karna raut wajahnya benar-benar kaku. Tidak berekspresi sama sekali berbeda dengan Jongin yang sekarang sedang menyengir lebar kepadaku.

"Hai! Baekki!"

"Eh, hai Jongin Sunbae! Habis makan siang?" Tanyaku.

Jongin mengangguk dan masih memperlihatkan keceriannya kepadaku. "Ya, bersama Chanyeol dan Sehun tetapi Chanyeol ada urusan dan sedang pergi ke luar. Apa kau juga sudah makan siang?"

Pantas saja aku tidak melihat sosok Chanyeol ketika Jongin menyebut namanya tadi.

Ketika aku melihat Jongin merangkul lelaki di sebelahnya itu aku langsung berpendapat pasti lelaki itu bernama Sehun. Otakku langsung berkerja cepat mengingat lelaki ini adalah lelaki incaran Luhan. Dunia akan kiamat. Luhan yang super ceria dan lelaki berkulit pucat di hadapanku yang sedang mencoba melepas rangkulan Jongin itu super dingin.

"Iya aku sudah makan siang bersama Kyungsoo, Xiumin, dan Luhan tadi. By the way, dia itu Sehun yang sering dibicarakan oleh Luhan ya?"

Jongin tertawa kencang dan orang di sebelahnya menatap Jongin tidak suka. Hell, setidaknya dia bicara sesuatu apa saja ketika namanya disebut bisa 'kan?

"Aku kira kau sudah tau siapa lelaki ini! Ini dia Oh Sehun, bisa dibilang saudara kembarnya Park Chanyeol karna sifat mereka yang mirip," Ucap Jongin masih dengan cengengesannya. Uh Jongin benar-benar sangat berbeda ketika saat sedang menjadi pembawa acara berita dan dikehidupan sehari-harinya.

Aku mengulurkan tanganku untuk berjabat tangan dengan Sehun dan dibalas olehnya, "Byun Baekhyun dari tim krea—"

"Kau Byun Baekhyun yang itu?!" tanya Sehun kaget.

Maksudnya?

Memangnya Byun Baekhyun yang mana lagi? Yang mana lagi yang tampan sepertiku.

"Kenapa kau terlihat begitu kaget?" tanyaku penasaran dengan melihat tampang yang susah dibaca milik Sehun.

Ku lihat Sehun mengedikkan bahu sekilas. Gayanya benar-benar membuatku bertanya dia itu pernah ikut berperan menjadi badboy dalam drama TV tidak sih? "Tidak. Hanya saja aku tidak mengira ternyata omongan Chanyeol benar jika kau itu benar-benar bocah."

Apa?

Kudengar Jongin berdecak. Aku langsung menatap Jongin penuh tanda tanya. Apa artinya Chanyeol membicarakanku? Kenapa Chanyeol bilang aku ini bocah? Aku sudah 22 tahun. Demi Tuhan, 22 tahun! Jika kau lupa ingat saja judul lagu Taylor Swift!

"Jongin Sunbae kau punya waktu?" Tanyaku kepada Jongin dan mendapat jawaban anggukan olehnya. "Mari ikut denganku! Sampai jumpa Sehun sunbae!"

Sehun menghiraukanku dan memilih berjalan cepat meninggalkan kami berdua. Dasar manusia kutub. Semoga aku tidak menemuka spesies manusia seperti Oh Sehun lagi nantinya.

Aku menarik tangan Jongin untuk membawanya ke ruang tamu kantor yang terlihat sepi. Niatku pergi mencari udara segar tergantikan dengan rasa penasaranku yang meluap-luap. Tetapi baru satu-dua langkah aku berbalik lagi menghadap Sehun.

"Oh ya Sehun sunbae?"

Sehun menoleh dengan satu alis terangkat, "Ya?"

"Cobalah ganti warna rambutmu. Luhan hyung bilang dia menyukai laki-laki berambut karamel."

Aku melihat kerutan di kening Sehun. Tentu saja aku berbohong. Luhan melihat Sehun tanpa rambut di kepalanya pun dia pasti tetap memujanya. Aku hanya ingin memastikan apa lelaki itu terpengaruh dengan ucapanku atau tidak. Kita lihat saja nanti.

###

Aku dan Jongin sudah duduk di sofa ruang tamu kantor. Biasanya tempat ini adalah tempat tunggunya orang-orang penting atau artis yang diundang di acara JMB News. Tapi kali ini ruangan ini sepi karna setelah menggundang artis cilik pemenang lomba pencarian bakat untuk diwawancara tadi, JMB News tidak mengundang siapa-siapa lagi. Jadinya ruangan ini tidak terpakai dan boleh dipakai oleh siapa saja.

"Ada apa dengan tampangmu? Kau kesal dibilang bocah oleh Chanyeol?" Jongin membuka percakapan dengan sangat tepat. Aku tidak suka melakukan basa-basi.

"Itu kau tahu."

Jongin berdecak, "Kau memang terlihat sangat boca—NAH! Sekarang kau mengerucutkan bibirmu layaknya anak SMA yang tidak dibolehkan pacaran oleh orang tuanya!"

Jongin sialan. Kenapa kyungsoo bisa berkencan dengan manusia aneh macam Jongin? Aku tidak habis pikir. Aku sudah lulus sarjana dan mendapat kerjaan tetapi mengapa selalu dianggap seperti anak SMA?!

Apa karna aku pendek?

Tidak mungkin.

Apa karna sikapku?

Jelas tidak mungkin karna aku bersikap layaknya lelaki dewasa.

Aku menyilangkan kedua tanganku di depan dada dan menatap Jongin tidak suka. "Kenapa Chanyeol hyung berkata jika aku ini bocah? Dan kau juga? Jelas-jelas aku sudah boleh nonton film porno jika kalian perlu tahu!"

Jongin tertawa keras. _Hell_ , jelas aku tersinggung. Apa yang lucu dari perkataanku?

Jongin terlihat menyeka air matanya yang keluar dengan jari telunjuknya. Terlihat jelas juga dia mencoba menghentikan tawanya tapi gagal. Dan ketika aku memukul puncak kepalanya karna kesal, barulah dia diam.

"Maaf, hanya saja—"

"Uhh sunbae! Aku serius! Katanya kau mau membantuku mendapatkan hati Chanyeol hyung!"

Kali ini wajah Jongin benar-benar serius. Percis disaat dia sedang menjadi pembawa acara berita. Dia menegakkan duduknya dan menatapku dengan pandangan khawatir.

Aku mulai terbawa suasana. Apakah ada hal buruk yang terjadi disaat mereka makan siang tadi? Aku merasa jantungku berdetak tidak karuan. Bukan, bukan karena menatap Jongin tetapi karena rasa penasaranku.

"Maaf Baek, tapi sepertinya Chanyeolmu itu suka dengan perempuan bernama Hyerin." Ucap Jongin hati-hati. Takut jika ucapannya itu bisa membuat diriku terkena serangan jantung mendadak.

Tapi nyatanya iya.

 _Suka dengan perempuan._

HAHAHAHA.

Bagaimana ya? 22 tahun hidup di dunia, aku tidak pernah mendengar kata selucu itu sebelumnya. Ini sih bakal menarik nantinya. Chanyeol melirik perempuan saja tidak pernah terdengar di telinga umum, bagaimana mungkin dia suka dengan perempuan? Siapa lagi itu Hyemin? Heerin? Entahlah aku lupa.

Ahh, Heebin.

Kalau dipikir-pikir namanya mirip dengan nama anjing chihuahua milik ibuku.

"Apakah kau sakit hati?" Tanya Jongin.

"Sedikit."

Jongin mengangguk paham, "Tapi tenang saja, aku akan terus membantumu, Baekhyun."

Belum sempat membalas ucapan Jongin untuk mengucapkan terima kasih, sosok yang sedang dibicarakan datang dan menepuk pelan bahu Jongin. Dan perlu kuberi tahu jika sosok berbadan tinggi itu hanya menyapa Jongin. Apa atasan _turtle neck_ merah yang sedang kupakai ini tidak mencolok di matanya? Apa dia kira aku ini hantu tembus pandang?

"Hei Jong, dimana Sehun?" Tanya Chanyeol. Iya Chanyeol si sosok tinggi yang bilang aku ini bocah. Sosok tinggi yang katanya menyukai perempuan. Lucu sekali jika diingat-ingat.

"Dia sudah kembali bekerja." Kali ini aku mendahului ucapan Jongin. Chanyeol tampak tersentak dan akhirnya menatapku.

"Ahh," Gumam Chanyeol dengan anggukannya lalu kembali beralih menatap Jongin, "Kau tidak ada siaran, Jong?"

"Tidak, Jongin sunbae sedang ada urusan denganku." Aku mendahului ucapan Jongin lagi. Kupikir itu tidak menjadi masalah bukan?

Tapi keheningan meliputi kami bertiga setelahnya. Seperti sedang kehabisan topik pembicaraan. Jongin terlihat menggaruk-garukan rambutnya dan Chanyeol yang tidak berhenti menganggukan kepala dengan pelan.

"Mmm kalau begitu silahkan lanjutkan urusan kalian berdua—"

"Chanyeol hyung, apa kau suka kopi buatanku?"

Bilang aku ini tidak sopan karena memotong ucapan orang lain. Tapi aku tahu kalimat apa yang akan dikeluarkan dari bibir Chanyeol. Dia akan pamit untuk pergi dan kembali bekerja. Maka dari itu lebih baik memotong ucapannya dan mengganti topik. Tidak peduli Jongin yang tidak mengerti apa-apa disini.

Chanyeol terlihat seperti biasa. Datar dan susah untuk dibaca. Padahal kalau diingat-ingat kemarin malam kita terlihat sudah sangat dekat. Dia bahkan mau mengantarku pulang dan rela terkena macet di jalan. Tapi hari ini dia kembali menjadi Park Chanyeol sesungguhnya.

"Maaf, kopimu kuberi pada Sehun," Ucap Chanyeol singkat dan jelas.

Sungguh, sangat jelas sekali sampai-sampai kupingku berkedut-kedut. Sangat jelas sampai perkataanya terulang-ulang di kepalaku.

Demi mata panda Tao, kenapa kopi yang telah kubuatkan untuknya diberikan Cuma-Cuma untuk manusia berkulit pucat itu? Kalau tahu kejadian akan seperti ini, aku benar-benar akan memasukan obat perangsang. Luhan pasti suka itu.

Aku bangkit dari dudukku dan menatap Chanyeol jengah, "Kenapa? Kau tidak berpikiran serius jika kopi itu terdapat obat perangsang 'kan?"

Chanyeol melebarkan bola matanya sekilas lalu beralih menjadi datar kembali setelahnya. "Bukan seperti itu hanya saja aku sudah membeli kopi di perjalanan menuju kantor."

Aku menyipitkan mataku tidak percaya. Chanyeol jahat. Benar-benar jahat. Aku tidak percaya dia tidak menghargai kebaikanku. Meminum 2 cangkir kopi tidak membuatnya mati kan? Atau jika perlu setidaknya dia bisa berbohong, itu terlihat lebih baik karena perkataannya lebih menyakitkan dari pada mengetahuinya jika dia menyukai seorang perempuan.

Dengan seenaknya dia bilang dia sudah membeli kopi. Jadi kalau dia sudah membeli kopi dia berhak memberikan kopi buatanku untuk orang lain begitu? Sungguh ini lebih kejam dari pada harga satu baju musim dingin Dior rancangan terbaru.

"Hehe seharusnya kau memberi padaku saja, Yeol." Jongin mencoba mencairkan suasana tetapi terlihat gagal. Aku hanya mendelik tidak suka ke arah Jongin dan dia kembali diam seribu bahasa.

Aku menatap Chanyeol dengan tampangnya yang merasa tidak bersalah. Aku tidak sedih kok tetapi sepertinya air mataku akan keluar sebentar lagi. sungguh aku tidak sedih! Oh ibu bagaimana ini air mataku sudah hampir menutupi penglihatanku. Chanyeol jahat! Aku akan mengatakannya ratusan kali jika perlu.

Aku mencoba menarik napasku dan menatap Chanyeol lekat-lekat, "Kau jahat!"

Kebetulan sekali aku melihat Kris memasuki ruang JMB News. Aku berlari ke arahnya meninggalkan Jongin dan Chanyeol. Aku tidak peduli lagi, aku hanya butuh melarikan diri.

"Kris ge!"

.

.

.

..

...

..

.

.

.

 **To Love You More**

 **Main Cast:**

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Others

 **Genre:** Romance, Drama, Humor

 **Rate:** M

 **Length:** Chaptered

This story is written by two different authors – Nagun for Baekhyun's POV and Zara for Chanyeol's POV –

.

.

.

..

...

..

.

.

.

 **Chanyeol's POV**

Hah, dia memang benar – benar anak kelas tiga SMA yang terjebak di tubuh pria berusia 22 tahun. Bagaimana mungkin pria akan menangis – kurasa ia menangis karna matanya sudah berkaca - kaca tadi – hanya karna segelas kopi.

Sebenarnya, aku meminum kopi buatannya yang aku tahu betul kalau itu hanya kopi instant. Tapi aku tidak ingin membuatnya besar kepala, jika tadi aku bilang bahwa aku menyukai kopi buatannya pasti ia sudah berada di atas angin sekarang.

Setelah di tinggalkan olehnya yang tadi langsung masuk ke dalam ruang kreatif, kini hanya tinggal aku dan Jongin yang tengah terdiam canggung.

Jongin menatapku sambil menyipitkan kedua matanya, lalu ia menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kau jahat, Yeol." Ia meniru nada bicara Baekhyun tadi dengan jari telunjuk tangan kanannya yang ia arahkan tepat di depan mukaku.

"Kau menggelikan, Jong." Lalu ia tertawa, dan aku tidak ingin membuang waktuku hanya untuk meladeni pria aneh di hadapanku ini, jadi aku lebih memilih untuk menggerakan tubuhku menuju ruangan kerjaku.

Cangkir kopi yang tadi Baekhyun berikan kepadaku masih ada di atas mejaku. Dan, hey Yeol mengapa sekarang kau malah merasa bersalah atas ucapanmu tadi. Padahal kalau dipikir – pikir hal seperti ini sudah biasa dilakukan oleh pria bukan? Berpura – pura bilang tidak padahal kau melakukannya, bocah itu saja yang terlalu mengambil perasaan atas ucapanku tadi.

Sudahlah, dari pada aku memikirkan kopi dan bocah itu lebih baik aku fokus pada pekerjaanku, aku ingin pulang lebih cepat hari ini.

###

Dan sepertinya Baekhyun itu benar – benar marah denganku. Buktinya saat tadi aku menemui Kris untuk membahas masalah interview calon presiden di JMB News, Baekhyun itu terlihat seperti ia sama sekali tidak mengenalku. Bahkan sekarang ia langsung meninggalkan Kris yang sedang memberinya sebuah penjelasan tentang siaran nanti malam hanya karna aku datang ke arah mereka.

Tidak, jangan anggap aku tidak suka diabaikan olehnya seperti ini, hanya saja ini terasa sangat… um, ah sudahlah. Ini tidak penting bukan?

Dan sekarang, Kris menatapku dengan tatapan menuduhku melakukan hal yang tidak – tidak.

"Kau ada masalah dengannya, Yeol?" Tanya Kris.

"Hm-em, sepertinya ia marah denganku," Balasku. Kris meggelengkan kepalanya, "Pantas saja ia lebih diam sore ini, padahal tadi pagi ia masih banyak omong seperti biasa. Jadi kau masalahnya."

"Hey, kenapa kau menyalahkanku?" Kris memututarkan badannya menghadapku, dan mendongakkan kepalanya untuk bisa menatapku.

"Jika bukan karna masalah ini, ia tidak mungkin diam seperti itu, dan ya… aku tidak suka Baekhyun menjadi pendiam seperti ini." Jelas Kris.

Apa – apaan Kris ini. Aku tahu jika ia menyukai Baekhyun itu, tapi disini kan bukan salahku. Dia saja yang terlalu bersikap seperti anak SMA.

Dan akupun langsung menarik artikel yang sedang di coret – coret oleh Kris dengan pensil yang ada di tangannya. Bahkan tadi Kris sempat terkejut karna aku menariknya begitu saja.

Bodoh Yeol, kenapa sekarang kau yang malah bersikap seperti seorang bocah.

Tapi entahlah, kurasa ada yang salah denganku. Aku merasa tadi bahwa pergi dari Kris dengan menarik artikel yang sedang ia revisi seenaknya adalah pilihan yang tepat saat mendengarnya membela bocah itu.

Kurasa aku membutuhkan sesuatu yang menyegarkan, jadi aku memutuskan untuk keluar dari kantor dan melangkahkan kakiku menuju café yang ada di lantai 18 di gedung JMB ini.

Hari ini sangat – sangat membuatku pusing. Disaat pekerjaan tidak begitu menumpuk, malah bocah itu menimbulkan masalah dan bodohnya sampai saat ini aku masih terus memikirkan hal itu. Seharusnya aku tidak usah repot – repot untuk menjadi seperti ini hanya karna bocah itu marah denganku.

###

Langkah kakiku menuntunku menuju ruangan kerjaku, sebelumnya Sehun sempat menelponku bahwa ada sesuatu yang harus aku kerjakan secepatnya, karna pak produser meminta berita ini untuk disiarkan nanti malam.

Sehun sudah sibuk dengan laptop miliknya, bahkan ia tidak bergeming sama sekali saat decitan pintu itu bergema. Dan akupun langsung menyalakan komputerku dan melihat artikel yang sudah dikirim oleh Sehun.

Setelah membacanya, akupun langsung merevisi beberapa bagian yang sekiranya tidak tepat. Dan untungnya timku sangat bisa diandalkan, jadi artikel ini tidak begitu banyak kesalahan jadi tidak begitu merepotkanku.

"Yeol, kau mau kopi tidak?" Tanya Sehun yang membuatku megangkat wajahku. Aku hanya berdeham dan mengangguk, lalu ia pergi keluar ruangan ini.

.

.

.

"Aku sudah tau siapa itu Byun Baekhyun. Kau benar Yeol, dia seperti bocah," Jelas Sehun. Walau pandanganku fokus ke arah komputerku, namun aku masih bisa mendengar jelas perkataannya.

"Bahkan tadi Byun itu merengek dengan Kris, seolah – olah Kris itu pacaranya" Lanjutnya.

Aku tahu, Byun Baekhyun itu memang anak kesayangan Kris, tapi apa Kris tidak lelah? Jika saja aku yang harus melatih bocah itu, pasti aku sudah menyerah di hari kedua pertemuan kami. Bocah itu sangat amat merepotkan bukan?

"Aku tidak habis pikir kenapa Kris bisa menyukai Byun itu."

Ya sama, aku juga tidak habis pikir. Kris yang sangat perfectionist yang bahkan akan memarahi bawahannya hanya karna salah membelikan rasa kopi untuknya itu, bisa menyukai Byun Baekhyun yang sangat merepotkan, ceroboh dan masih banyak hal buruk yang ada didirinya.

"Kenapa kau jadi suka bergosip Hun?" Sehun sampai mengangkat kepalanya dan menatapku saat mendengar kata – kataku barusan, akupun terkekeh atas tingkahnya itu.

"Dari pada menggosipkan Kris, lebih baik sekarang kau menemuinya dan berikan artikel ini." Tangan kananku menyodorkan artikel yang baru saja selesai kucetak setelah beberapa bagian ku revisi.

Tanpa basa – basi, Sehunpun segera melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya kearahku dan mengambil artikel yang ku sodorkan, dan tentu saja sekarang ia tengah berjalan menuju ruangan tim kreatif yang ada disisi sebelah barat ruangan kerjaku.

Jam yang terpajang di dinding yang ada di hadapanku menunjukan pukul tujuh malam, dan akupun segera merapihkan barang – barangku. Syukurlah hari ini aku bisa pulang lebih cepat dari hari – hari sebelumnya

.

.

.

Saat aku keluar dari ruanganku, aku melihat Sehun dan Kris yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan tim kreatif.

"Hey Yeol, kau sudah mau pulang?" Tanya Kris.

"Ya, pekerjaanku sudah selesai," Balas ku. Dan saat aku ingin melangkahkan kakiku, tiba – tiba sesorang melangkah keluar dari ruangan tim kreatif dengan cepat yang membuatku menghentikan langkahku. Dia Byun Baekhyun, tentu saja. Siapa lagi yang akan bersifat seperti itu di kantor.

"Kris ge, apa aku bisa pulang bersamamu? Temanku tidak bisa menjemputku malam ini," Pintanya sambil menggerakan lengan sebelah kiri Kris.

Hah, dia pikir Kris itu tidak punya pekerjaan lain apa? Seenaknya saja ia meminta untuk mengantarkannya pulang. Seharusnya dia tahu kalau Kris itu sangat sibuk. Dasar bocah.

Akupun segera melangkahkan kakiku dengan cepat, aku takut kejadian seperti kemarin terulang lagi. Aku sungguh ingin beristirahat dengan cepat hari ini.

###

Hari ini seperti biasa, aku hanya bekerja di kantorku mengecek setiap artikel yang dikirimkan, merevisinya lalu memberi setiap artikel itu ke tim kreatif.

Ditemani dengan kopi yang tadi aku beli di café yang ada di gedung JMB. Kopi Americano kesukaanku.

Belakangan hari ini berita – berita yang sedang heboh di Korea hanya persoalan pemilihan presiden yang akan diadakan beberapa hari lagi. Jadi hampir setengah dari artikel yang masuk keartikelku hari ini berisi tentang para calon presiden itu.

Sekarang waktunya untuk fokus dengan pekerjaan yang sudah ada di depan mata ini.

.

.

.

Kris tidak berhenti memintaku untuk segera memberikan artikel yang sudah siap, dan bahkan dari tadi tangaku tidak sempat untuk beristirahat dari mengetik, rasanya jari – jariku hampir patah.

Dan masalahnya saat ini sudah memasuki jam makan siang dan pejerjaanku belum selesai juga, padahal perutku sudah meminta untuk diisi.

Aku mengambil ponselku, berniat untuk memesan makanan. Namun baru saja aku ingin menelpon Junmyeon, Jongin sudah menelponku lebih dulu.

"Ada apa Jong?" Aku menyalakan mode speaker pada panggilan ini, karna tanganku harus tetap merevisi artikel yang masuk ke emailku.

" _Aku ingin mengajakmu makan siang, di tempat Junmyeon,_ " Ucapnya dari seberang sana. Aku melihat artikel – artikel yang tersisa dan ternyata masih sangat banyak.

"Aku tidak bisa Jong, pekerjaanku masih banyak," Balasku.

 _"Hey, kan kau bisa melanjutkannya nanti, makan hanya butuh waktu tiga puluh menit Yeol_." Aku melihat ke arah jam yang terpajang di dinding, "Baiklah aku akan datang."

" _Haha, baiklah Yeol._ "

Akupun merenggangkan seluruh tubuhku, lalu segera melangkah keluar dari ruangan ini.

Aku memilih berjalan kaki, karna sepertinya aku memang butuh berolahraga, tubuhku mudah lelah belakangan ini.

Jalanan cukup ramai karna sekarang waktu makan siang, jadi para karyawan pasti sedang mencari makan atau mungkin ada beberapa yang hanya ingin berjalan – jalan disekitar sini. Padahal jalanan ini hanya berisi gedung – gedung perkantoran, tidak seperti di _Myeongdong_ atau _Insadong_ yang memang berisi tempat – tempat perbelanjaan.

Aku bisa melihat rumah makan Junmyeon cukup ramai dari seberang sini, rumah makan itu populer di kalangan karyawan.

Dasar Jongin ini, kupikir dia sudah sampai, namun nyatanya aku belum bisa melihat Jongin dari pintu masuk ini. Jadi, aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju meja yang masih kosong, lalu mengirim pesan kepada Jongin kalau aku sudah menunggunya di meja nomor tujuh belas.

Aku sudah memesan makananku, dan biar saja nanti Jongin memesannya sendiri, aku sudah sangat lapar sekarang.

Sambil menunggu makananku datang, aku membuka berita – berita yang sedang marak di internet. Mulai dari kasus selebriti yang terjerat narkoba, atau masalah Korea Selatan dengan China dan apapun yang sedang menjadi pembicaraan akhir – akhir ini.

Makananku datang diiringi dengan seseorang yang berdiri di hadapanku, aku mengangkat kepalaku dan sedikit terkejut. Itu Byun Baekhyun, bukan Jongin.

"Aku diminta Jongin hyung datang ke sini, tapi malah kau yang ada disini." Aku menghela napasku. Apakah akan terulang lagi? Makan dengan bocah ini? Mengapa selalu terjadi tiba – tiba.

"Baiklah, aku pergi saja," Ucapnya sambil membalikan badannya. Dan entah apa yang terjadi denganku, saat Baekhyun baru mulai melangkah aku menarik pergelangan tangannya.

Ia menatapku dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya. Dan aku harus apa sekarang?

"Tidak usah, makanlah disini denganku." Dan sekarang apa lagi, Yeol? Mengapa kau mengakatan itu.

.

###

.

* * *

 **Greget gak sama endingnya? Btw makasih ya yang udah jawab pertanyaan kami tentang 1 babnya kepanjangan atau engga. Kami akan usahain sebisa kami^^**

 **Ratenya M tapi kok belum ada bagian NC ya? HAHAHA pasti kalian bertanya-ta** **nya (ngaku aja, soalnya otak kita itu sebelas dua belas) Jadi, maaf ya kita bakal kasih NCnya kalau udah saatnya, kan gak mungkin langsung ketemu udah naena. Dan oh ya, Nagun nggak bikin adegan NC nggak bisa katanya, jadi yang bikin Zara. Hehehe^^**

 **Dan maaf ya kalau masih ada kalimat yang penulisannya salah atau ada TYPO. Huhuhu T_T**

 **Eh kok dari tadi minta maaf mulu sih? Ya maklum kan sekarang lebaran~**

 **Kami selaku Nagun & Zara ingin mengucapkan selamat hari raya idul fitri bagi yang merayakan. Mohon maaf lahir dan batin^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Baekhyun's POV**

Aku sedang sibuk kali ini. Sungguh benar-benar sibuk membujuk ayah untuk memberikanku bonus uang bulanan. Masalahnya, ayah adalah orang yang susah dibujuk dan aku harus bekerja ekstra. Aku benar-benar membutuhkan uangnya untuk perawatan bersama Tao akhir pekan besok. Bekerja selama satu minggu itu benar-benar melelahkan bagiku. Aku kira tidak akan seperti itu awalnya.

Aku sudah mencoba membujuk ayahku seharian ini. Sampai akhirnya aku lelah dan kalah darinya. Aku membanting gagang telepon kantorku dan mengerang kesal. Sudahlah aku tidak peduli lagi mau telepon itu punya kantor atau punya presiden sekali pun aku rasanya mau membanting benda sialan itu.

Ayah benar-benar pelit! Dia 'kan tidak akan jatuh miskin dengan hanya memberikanku uang 500.000 won untuk perawatanku. Sepertinya aku rasa target berikutnya adalah ibu. Ibu pasti tidak akan menolak bujukkanku. Karena aku ini anak satu-satunya yang paling ia sayang. Lagi pula aku ini tidak punya adik dan kakak, jadi ibu pasti akan menyayangiku berkali-kali lipat.

Tanpa aku sadari sekarang sudah waktunya jam makan siang. Dan hari ini aku hanya disibukkan dengan menelepon ayah. Ya Tuhan apa yang sedang aku lakukan? Aku tidak melalukan pekerjaan apapun hari ini.

Aku melirik sekitarku dan melihat jika beberapa pegawai sudah menghilang dari balik meja kerjanya untuk makan siang. Seketika aku merasa aku akan mendapat masalah. Aku hanya takut jika tiba-tiba Kris datang dan mengomel tentang tagihan telepon kantor padaku. Uhgg membanyangkannya saja sungguh mengerikan.

 _Ting!_

Aku mendapatkan satu _notification_ dari ponselku. Terdapat satu pesan dari Jongin.

 _Ayo makan siang bersama! Aku ada cerita menarik tentang Chanyeol hyungmu itu. Pergilah ke restoran Junmyeon tepatnya di sebrang lampu lalu lintas, catnya bewarna hijau dan kau akan menemukanku di meja nomor 17._

Setelah membalas oke di pesan Jongin, aku segera memakai mantelku untuk menuju alamat restoran yang Jongin maksud.

Bukan karena Jongin bilang dia mempunyai cerita menarik tentang Chanyeol, aku jadi pergi menemuinya. Sungguh bukan. Kalian tidak percaya itu? Aku hanya mau makan siang kok. Serius!

Yasudah aku jujur saja. Iya!

Puas?

Tidak susah mencari restoran itu yang ternyata berada di dekat kantor. Ketika aku memasuki restoran itu, situasinya benar-benar ramai. Dan semuanya berisi pegawai kantor yang tengah menyantap makan siang. Sebenarnya aku baru pertama kali ke tempat makan ini dan agak bingung letak meja nomor 17 yang dimaksud. Jadi ketika salah satu pelayan yang sedang membawa nampan berisi makanan lewat di hadapanku, aku bertanya padanya.

"Permisi, boleh aku bertanya di mana letak meja nomor 17?"

Pelayan perempuan berpipi tembam itu mengangguk sopan kepadaku, "Kebetulan sekali tuan, aku akan mengantar makanan ini ke meja itu. Mari ikut denganku!"

Aku mengikuti pelayan itu sampai dimana meja itu terdapat. Terlihat seorang lelaki yang ketahui bukanlah Jongin duduk membelakangiku. Dan ketika aku benar-benar ada di hadapannya, lelaki itu mendongak dari kesibukannya bermain ponsel dan menatapku.

Aku _shock_. Dia Park Chanyeol. Si reporter menyebalkan yang membuang sembarangan kopi buatanku ke temannya.

Tapi yang kulihat Chanyeol juga telihat kaget. Dia kaget saja tampan sekali, bagaimana aku tidak suka padanya. Dan ohh! Lihat itu mata besarnya ehh—Baekhyun, fokus! Kau sekarang 'kan sedang marah padanya. Ingat dia sudah jahat padamu. Ingat itu Baekhyun!

Tanpa aku sadari aku mengigit kecil bibirku menahan gugup. Ayolah Baekhyun, ini hanya Chanyeol bukan salah satu member EXO yang sering kau lihat di televisi.

"Aku diminta Jongin hyung datang ke sini, tapi malah kau yang datang ke sini," Ucapku setelah sadar keheningan meliputi kami berdua sejak beberapa menit yang lalu.

Chanyeol masih saja diam tanpa ekspresi. Aku sedari tadi menunggunya untuk mengeluarkan sepatah dua patah kata dari bibirnya tapi dia masih saja diam.

"Baiklah, aku pergi saja."

Aku membalikan badanku untuk pergi. Tapi yang membuatku tidak habis pikir adalah ketika Chanyeol menarik pergelangan tanganku. Seolah dia tidak mau aku meninggalkannya.

Tapi hal yang tidak disangka-sangka terjadi setelahnya. Dengan wajah seriusnya, Chanyeol berkata...

"Tidak usah, makanlah disini denganku."

Ya Tuhan, apa lagi ini?

###

Tetap saja aku masih marah dengan Chanyeol! Bagaimana tidak? Selama makan siang tadi dia tidak sama sekali meminta maaf padaku tentang kejadian kopi kemarin. Sialnya dia bersikap seolah kemarin tidak ada kejadian apa-apa. Sungguh menyebalkannya juga makan siang kita tidak se-spesial yang dikira-kira. Chanyeol masih saja menjaga sikapnya saat makan dengan _silent_ modenya.

Paling hanya beberapa pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulutnya, seperti;

"Kau pernah ke restoran ini sebelumnya?"

Dan aku akan menjawab, "Tidak."

"Ini restoran milik temanku, apa kau suka makanannya?"

Dan aku akan menjawab, "Iya."

"Aku suka makan siang disini karna selain enak, harganya juga murah."

Dan aku akan menjawab, "Hmm, begitu."

Hanya itu saja, dia bahkan tidak bisa melihat bahwa aku benar-benar masih kesal padanya.

Dan ya, itu saja dan berakhir ketika Chanyeol berkata bahwa dia lupa membawa dompet. Dompetnya tertinggal di ruangan kantornya dan Chanyeol tidak menyadarinya sama sekali.

Jadi mau tidak mau akulah yang membayar tagihan makan siang kami berdua. Ternyata totalnya tidak terlalu mahal dan aku tidak mempermasalahkan itu. Tapi Chanyeol bilang dia akan menggantinya.

Jika diingat-ingat aku jadi tambah kesal olehnya, aku tidak perlu uang ganti ruginya, aku hanya perlu ucapan maaf olehnya!

Dan usut punya usut, kejadian makan siang tak terencana dengan Chanyeol tadi adalah ulah Jongin.

 _"Maaf Baek, aku 'kan mau kau semakin dekat dengan hyungmu itu. Jadi tadi kalian sudah berapa ronde?"_

Itu kata Jongin setelah aku menumpahkan kekesalanku padanya di telepon.

Kali ini seusai pulang bekerja, Kyungsoo secara mendadak meminta aku, Luhan, dan Xiumin untuk bertemu di kedai kopi yang terdapat di lantai dasar gedung JMB.

Aku mengarahkan kakiku ke kedai kopi yang belum pernah kukunjungi itu. Dan ketika sudah sampai pintu masuk, aku sudah melihat mereka bertiga telah hadir.

"Di sini, Baekhyunie!" Luhan melambaikan tangan ke arahku dengan nadanya yang heboh. Beberapa mata menatapnya heran dan itu membuatku malu. Aku berjalan menunduk dan menghampiri mereka. Sial Luhan hyung, padahal dia tidak melambai tangannya saja aku sudah dapat melihat mereka bertiga karena merekalah yang paling mencolok dari pada yang lain.

"Hai, maaf aku terlambat. Kris memintaku mengurus beberapa hal dulu sebelum mengijinkanku pergi."

Xiumin terlihat menggodaku dengan senyumannya, "Wah semakin hari kau semakin dekat saja dengan Kris sampai-sampai dia tidak rela melihat anak magang kebanggannya pulang begitu saja."

Aku mengendus kesal. Kebanggaan apanya? Baru datang saja aku sudah diolok-olok. Dengan Kris pula.

"Ini Baekhyunie, aku sudah memesan coklat panas untukmu." Kyungsoo mendorong sedikit cup coklat panas yang ada di atas meja agar terarah ke arahku. Kyungsoo pengertian sekali. Bahkan dia tahu jika aku tidak bisa meminum kopi atau teh sembarangan.

"Ngomong-ngomong tadi Kyungsoo berkata jika kau makan siang dengan Chanyeol ya?" Kali ini Luhan yang berbicara. Awalnya aku tidak menangkap ucapannya yang masih tertera aksen China di dalamnya. Tapi setelah beberapa detik, aku memahaminya.

Aku jadi ingat, Tao juga seperti itu dulu ketika aku baru mengenalnya di kampus.

"Kau tahu darimana, Hyung?" Tanyaku penasaran. Masalahnnya aku tidak ada membahas kejadian tadi siang kepada siapapun. Kecuali Jongin yang memang sudah merencanakan makan siang itu dari awal. Hmm Jongin..

Aku menoleh cepat ke arah Kyungsoo dan dia segera menyengir memperlihatkan giginya yang rata. "Aku mendapat bocoran dari Jongin."

Bocoran apanya? Memangnya sedang ujian? Aku meminum coklat panasku dan merasa sedikit rileks setelahnya. Berhadapan dengan mereka bertiga seperti sama aja bertemu dengan kembaranku.

"Tidak ada yang spesial, aku masih marah dengannya."

"Tentang kopi itu?" Tanya Xiumin.

Aku mengangguk. Aku memang menceritakan tentang kejadian kopi itu di grup chat kami kemarin. Semuanya setuju jika sikap Chanyeol itu menyebalkan. Apalagi Luhan yang berkoar-koar bahwa sikap Chanyeol harus ditindak lajuti. Dengan cara hukum dan pengadilan. Menurutku itu sedikit berlebihan. Oke bukan sedikit lagi, melainkan sungguh berlebihan.

Kyungsoo mengangguk kecil dan bertanya, "Apa dia sudah meminta maaf padamu?"

"Nah! Aku masih marah padanya karena dia belum juga meminta maaf sampai detik ini." Balasku.

Kali ini Luhan mengebrak meja dengan tatapan berapi-apinya. "Kan aku sudah bilang! Semua laki-laki itu sama saja!"

Hening. Awalnya aku kira Luhan marah-marah menggunakan bahasa negara asalnya. Tapi setelah itu aku menyadari ketika Xiumin membeo ucapan Luhan yang menjanggal.

Aku berdecak sebal. Bukankah dia juga laki-laki?

"Aku juga kesal dengan Sehun yang aneh hari ini. Dia terlihat tampan memang dengan rambut karamel barunya itu," Ucap Luhan kembali berapi-api, "Tapi dia menatapku seolah-olah sedang menungguku mengucapkan sesuatu atau semacamnya. Apa mungkin dia menunggu aku untuk berkomentar tentang rambutnya? Aku kan tidak mungkin sok kenal dengannya dan berkata jika rambut barunya bagus begitu saja."

Oooh, sepertinya ku tahu masalah ini. Aku menggigit kuku tanganku tanpa menyadarinya. Sepertinya yang Luhan alami itu adalah murni kesalahanku. Lagi pula kenapa Sehun tidak berterus terang saja sih? Apa susahnya bertanya kepada Luhan tentang rambut barunya. Toh Luhan juga akan berkata bahwa rambutnya benar-benar bagus mau berwarna hijau sekalipun.

Kyungsoo yang duduk di sebelah Luhan akhirnya mengelus pelan pundak Luhan penuh kasih sayang, "Sabar ya Lu, kau 'kan tahu Sehun sama tidak jelasnya dengan Chanyeol."

Tapi yang ada Kyungsoo mendapatkan tatapan sinis dari mata rusa milik Luhan. Begitu pun juga dariku. Enak saja sembarangan berkata bahwa Chanyeol tidak jelas! Kyungsoo tidak tahu saja jika Jongin lebih tidak jelas dari pada Chanyeol dan Sehun. Jongin itu begitu menjaga citranya di depan Kyungsoo. Laki-laki berkulit tan itu selalu menjadi lelaki sempurna bila berada di dekat Kyungsoo dan akan menjadi idiot jika tidak ada Kyungsoo.

"Ah kau ini bukannya menyemangatiku malah—eh sebentar aku mendapat panggilan masuk." Luhan terlihat menerima panggilan masuk dari ponselnya yang tadinya ia taruh di saku celana.

"Ya halo? Oh kau, ada apa? Hmm ya dia sedang bersama denganku. Kau serius ingin bicara dengannya? Oke." Setelah mengucapkan itu Luhan terlihat memberikan ponselnya padaku.

Aku menatapnya bingung dan Luhan berkata, "Seseorang ingin berbicara denganmu."

Aku mengambil ponsel milik Luhan dan menekan ponsel itu di telingaku, "Ya halo, dengan siapa?"

 _"Ini aku, Chanyeol."_

Aku segera menjauhkan ponsel itu sebisa mungkin dariku. Yang benar saja itu Chanyeol? Kenapa ia menelepon Luhan dan ingin berbicara kepadaku?

Aku menatap Luhan tidak percaya. Luhan memberi gestur untuk menyuruhku menerima kembali telepon dari Chanyeol. Apakah dia tolol? Mana mungkin aku bisa. Aku melirik Kyungsoo dan Xiumin bergantian. Mereka terlihat bertanya-tanya siapa orang yang ada di balik panggilan itu.

"Tapi yang benar saja ini Chanyeol!" Bisikku kepada mereka.

Bibir Kyungsoo dan Xiumin berbentuk huruf O secara bersamaan. Xiumin yang duduk di sebelahku dengan kurang ajarnya mendorong tanganku yang sedang memegang ponsel ke telingaku. Setelah itu aku dapat mendengar suara Chanyeol kembali.

 _"Halo? Kau masih ada disana?"_

Aku menelan ludahku susah payah, "Ya, ada apa?"

 _"Kau masih ada di kantor?"_

"Iya."

 _"Apa kau sibuk setelah itu?"_

Aku berpikir sejenak. Kalimat itu adalah kalimat sederhana yang kumengerti maksud dari arti sesungguhnya. Kalimat itu akan digunakan seseorang bila ingin mengajak seseorang lainnya pergi.

Apa aku harus jual mahal?

Tapi yang setelah itu aku malah berkata, "Tidak. Ada apa?"

Bagus, Baekhyun. Kau payah.

 _"Aku ingin mengganti rugi uang makan siang tadi dengan mengajakmu pergi ke suatu tempat."_

Hell ya, apa aku sedang bermimpi? Ku tanya sekali lagi. Apa aku sedang bermimpi?

Jantungku berdegup tidak karuan. Apakah Chanyeol mengajakku kencan dengan cara terselubung?

Dia bisa saja 'kan meminta nomor rekeningku jika ingin mengganti rugi uang makan siang tidak seberapa itu. Lagi pula dia tidak mengganti rugi uang itu tidak masalah juga kok untukku.

Aku menghela napasku, tenang Baekhyun tenang! Kau pasti bisa. "Baiklah."

 _"Ngg, aku menunggumu di_ lobby _. Sampai jumpa."_

Setelah itu panggilan tertutup. Dan aku masih setia mendengar nada dering berbunyi tut..tutt..tuttt sampai akhirnya Luhan menarik paksa ponsel miliknya.

Dan ternyata mereka bertiga menguping pembicaraanku bersama Chanyeol dengan cara mendekat ke arah ponsel dan menempeliku. Aku tidak menyadarinya karena kegugupanku.

Dan itulah pertama kali aku mendengar suara husky Chanyeol di telepon. Selama ini Chanyeol tidak pernah memberikan nomor teleponnya padaku.

"Wah gila si Park Chanyeol itu." Gumam Luhan sepertinya tidak percaya.

Aku juga tidak percaya.

 _"Well_ Baekhyunie, kupikir itu adalah ajakan kencan!" Kali ini Xiumin berbicara dengan nada takjubnya.

Aku juga takjub.

"Yak! Apa yang kau tunggu? Kau harusnya merapihkan penampilanmu saat ini dan segera menemui Chanyeol!" Kyungsoo mengagetkanku dengan nada bicaranya yang terlihat seperti ibuku yang sedang mengomel tentang keterlambatanku untuk pergi ke sekolah dulu.

Xiumin dengan cepat merapihkan rambutku dengan tangannya. Luhan yang ada di sebrangku terlihat sedang mengaduk-adukan isi tasnya. Dan Kyungsoo—jangan ditanya, lelaki itu malah seenaknya menyemprotkan parfumnya ke arahku.

Aku sedikit terbatuk atas ulah Kyungsoo. Uh tidak Kyungsoo, tidak pacarnya sama saja menjengkelkan. "Kau apa-apaan sih?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum penuh arti padaku, "Untuk berjaga-jaga."

Untuk berjaga-jaga apanya? Kalau benar ingin berjaga-jaga, harusnya dia memberikanku kondom bukannya malah menyemprotkanku seliter-liter parfum.

Parfum rasa buah melon miliknya telah menyerbak di diriku. Baunya sungguh sangat asing. Aku merenggutu kesal, aku lebih menyukai parfum rasa buah _strawberry!_

"Nah ketemu! Mana bibirmu!" Luhan terlihat mengoleskan sebuah lipbalm rasa _strawberry_ pada bibirku, "Bibirmu terlihat pucat sekali."

"Nah sekarang kau sudah bertambah cantik!" Ucap Xiumin dengan menyodorkanku sebuah cermin kecil.

Yaampun aku hanya ingin pergi dengan Chanyeol bukannya ingin menikah! Aku menatap sekilas bayanganku di cermin. Ya memang penampilanku yang sekarang lebih terlihat lumayan dari sebelumnya.

"Sekarang pergilah!" Ucap Kyungsoo dengan menepuk-nepuk tangannya bangga.

Aku mengerucutkan bibirku sebal. Aku datang terlambat untuk bertemu mereka dan pergi terlebih dahulu. Ada rasa tidak enak yang menjagal hatiku. Aku menatap mereka satu persatu yang sepertinya sudah gemas dengan tingkahku yang masih setia duduk manis dan bukannya pergi menghampiri Chanyeol.

Luhan berdecak sebal, "Apa yang kau tunggu? Chanyeol sepertinya sudah jamuran menunggumu!"

"Oke, terima kasih dan sampai jumpa! Aku pergi dulu!"

Aku bangkit dari dudukku dan meninggalkan mereka bertiga. Sempat aku mendengar Xiumin memberi semangat padaku.

Yap! Baekhyun _fighting!_ Kau pasti bisa!

Aku berjalan menuju lobby kantor yang bisa dibilang dekat dengan kedai kopi yang aku datangi tadi. Aku dapat melihat Chanyeol dengan atasan _turtle neck_ coklat tua yang dibaluti _coat_ hitam panjangnya sedang berdiri di dekat salah satu pilar.

Yaampun dia tampan. Aku segera merapihkan penampilanku sekali lagi. Setelah selesai aku kembali berjalan ke arahnya.

Semoga malam ini sebuah keajaiban terjadi padaku. Amien.

.

.

.

..

...

..

.

.

.

 **To Love You More**

 **Main Cast:**

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Others

 **Genre:** Romance, Drama, Humor

 **Rate:** M

 **Length:** Chaptered

This story is written by two different authors – Nagun for Baekhyun's POV and Zara for Chanyeol's POV –

.

.

.

..

...

..

.

.

.

 **Chanyeol's POV**

Sangat memalukan bukan? Saat aku menyuruhnya untuk makan bersama, tapi aku malah meninggalkan dompetku yang membuatnya membayar makanan kami. Untungnya aku sedang tidak memesan banyak makanan tadi.

Dan tentu saja aku akan mengganti uangnya, namun kurasa bocah itu tidak peduli tentang uangnya itu. Sempat terlintas di otakku untuk mengajaknya jalan keluar untuk berbelanja, karna aku tahu bocah itu sangat gila berbelanja.

Aku bisa saja mengajaknya ke _Myeongdong_ yang tidak jauh dari sini. Disana cukup banyak toko pakaian atau sepatu yang yaa... harganya cukup untuk uang yang kupunya saat ini.

Namun sekarang, bagaimana caranya untuk mengajaknya keluar sedangkan aku tidak punya nomor bocah itu.

Kalau ku kirim pesan lewat e-mail, belum tentu ia langsung melihatnya. Terlebih lagi sekarang memang sudah jam pulang kerja, tidak mungkin ia melihat e-mail saat ini.

Aku harus bagaimana?

Ah.. Luhan, ya benar Luhan. Setahuku Luhan itu cukup dekat dengan Baekhyun, jadi siapa tahu saat ini ia sedang bersama Baekhyun.

Setidaknya jika ia tidak sedang bersama Baekhyun, aku bisa menyuruhnya beritahu Baekhyun bahwa aku akan mengajaknya keluar malam ini.

Aku segera mencari nomor pria itu di ponselku... ketemu,

"Hallo Luhan? Ini aku, Chanyeol."

"Apa Baekhyun bersamamu? Kalau iya aku ingin berbicara dengannya."

"Ya, cepatlah."

Setelah berbicara dengan Baekhyun tadi, akupun segera merapihkan pakaianku dan mengambil _coat_ hitamku mengingat seberapa dinginnya hari ini.

Dan tidak lupa juga mengecek dompet di kantong jaketku, jangan sampai tertinggal lagi seperti tadi siang. Meskipun sebenarnya uang di dompetku ini tidak banyak, tapi setidaknya untuk makan siang tadi aku bisa membayarnya sendiri.

Aku hanya takut kalau bocah itu menganggapku sengaja meninggalkan dompetku, apalagi sekarang tanggal - tanggal dimana biasanya karyawan hampir kehabisan uang mereka.

Akupun melangkah keluar dari ruangan kerjaku, sekarang masih jam tujuh malam, tentu saja di kantor masih sedikit ramai. Bahkan Kris terlihat sedang repot untuk menyiapkan siaran malam nanti.

Ada juga Jongin yang tengah membaca naskah dengan serius. Aku bahkan selalu tidak menyangka bahwa pria itu bisa seserius itu kalau menyangkut soal pekerjaan.

Saat aku membuka pintu kantor JMB aku melihat Sehun yang terlihat tengah membawa beberapa cup kopi. Dan apa - apaan dia? Mewarnai rambutnya dengan warna karamel? Itu sangat aneh...

Aku menaikan kedua alisku, aneh... setahuku Sehun itu paling tidak peduli dengan penampilannya, tapi kenapa saat ini ia mewarnai rambutnya itu. Sudahlah, aku tidak peduli juga.

Langkah kakiku berhenti didepan _lift_ yang masih dalam perjalanan menuju lantai 15 ini. Tidak sampai satu menit aku berdiri disini, pintu _lift_ pun terbuka, untungnya di dalam _lift_ hanya ada beberapa karyawan dari department lain.

Aku menekan angka satu pada tombol yang ada di dalam _lift_ ini, dan setelahnya _lift_ inipun berjalan turun.

Baru saja aku menghentikan langkahku di _lobby_ kantor, aku sudah bisa melihat Baekhyun yang tengah berjalan menghampiriku.

"Kau ingin berjalan kaki saja atau naik mobilku?" Tanyaku langsung saat ia menghentikan langkahnya di depanku.

"Terserah kau saja," Balasnya acuh, bahkan tanpa melihat ke arahku sedikitpun. Akupun segera mengajaknya berjalan menuju parkiran kantor yang berada tidak jauh dari _lobby._ Untung saja hari ini aku tidak memarkirkan mobilku di basement.

Hening. Selama perjalanan kami tidak saling berbicara, bahkan biasanya bocah di sebelah kananku ini tidak menghentikan ocehan kini ia hanya diam sambil menolehkan kepalanya di jendela yang ada di sebelahnya.

Ah, kurasa Baekhyun ini masih marah. Apa - apaan dia, sudah ku ajak jalan - jalan tapi tetap saja mendiamkanku. Yaa... memangsih, aku mengajaknya jalan untuk mengganti uang makan siang tadi siang, tapi tetap saja.

Setelah sampai, aku memarkirkan mobilku di parkiran yang di sediakan disini, agar kami berjalan kaki saja menyusuri jalanan ini.

"Ayo turun," Ucapku memecahkan lamunan bocah itu, dan iapun segera turun dari mobilku, begitu juga aku.

Lihatlah, mata bocah itu berbinar melihat toko - toko yang tersedia disini. Padahal dimobil tadi ia terlihat sangat murung, seperti anak kecil yang tidak diizinkan memainkan ponsel pada saat waktu tidur.

"Um... belilah sesuatu, aku yang akan membayarnya." Bocah itu langsung menolehkan kepalanya menghadapku. Tiba - tiba ia memperlihatkan giginya, "Benarkah?"

"Ah, aku harus beli apa ya..." Gumamnya, sambil terus melihat ke arah toko - toko yang ada di sebelah kanan dan kiri kami. Hah, dasarr... tadi saja mendiamkanku.

"Sebenarnya, aku sedang tidak ingin beli apapun, tapi... ah bagaimana kalau kesana? Ayoo." Baekhyun menarik tanganku dan menuntunku memasuki salah satu toko yang bertuliskan _Guess_ di depan toko ini. Astaga, ini kan toko yang menjual barangnya dengan harga selangit. Semoga saja uangku cukup.

Kini bocah itu tengah berkeliling menyusuri deretan pakaian - pakaian yang terpajang disini, dan akupun juga mengikuti di belakang bocah itu. Ini seperti aku adalah... ah tidak, Yeol.

Ia mengambil satu persatu pakaian dan menempelkannya ditubuhnya, lalu melihat ke arahku sambil menaikan - turunkan alisnya.

"Telihat bagus, tapi kau yakin? Sekarang musim dingin."

"Ah benar juga." Lalu ia menaruh kembali pakaian tadi. Dan kembali melihat pakaian di sekelilingnya. Dan yaa... aku juga masih mengikutinya, sambil melihat harga - harga baju yang tadi sempat ia pegang. Dan, itu membuatku lemas seketika. Apa aku harus mengajaknya mencari toko lain?

"Bagaimana kalau ini?" Bocah itu menunjukan pakaian yang super duper tidak enak diliat oleh mata, menurutku. Bagaimana tidak? Begitu banyak pernak - pernik di baju itu, dan akan terlihat aneh jika pria memakai pakaian seperti itu.

"Tidak Baek, jangan itu," Ucapku sambil menggerakan telapak tanganku. Bocah itu menghela napasnya lalu menaruh kembali baju tadi. Aku bahkan tidak membayangkan jika Baekhyun memakai itu kekantor. Aku tidak akan menemuinya jika itu terjadi.

Aku mendudukan tubuhku di kursi yang disediakan di toko ini, ternyata menemani orang berbelanja seperti ini melelahkan juga ya. Biasanya kakak perempuanku membeli baju secara online, sekalipun di toko seperti ini ia pasti akan mengajak ibu, bukan aku.

Dan memang seharusnya seperti itu kan? Aku laki - laki yang bahkan membeli baju seperti ini hanya setahun sekali, setiap menjelang natal.

Aku melihat Baekhyun tengah menjajalkan sepatu dikakinya. Sepatu putih yang terlihat elegan di kakinya, tapi semoga saja sepatu itu hanya seharga 30.000 won.

Tapi sepertinya tidak mungkin, baju yang biasanya seharga lima ribu won saja disini dijual dengan harga lima 80.000 won.

Dan untungnya bocah itu menaruh kembali sepatu tadi ke tempat sebelumnya, aku harus cepat-cepat membawanya keluar dari toko ini, kalau tidak habis uangku sudah.

Baru saja aku akan menariknya keluar dan mencari toko lain, ia sudah memperlihatkan sesuatu kepaku. Sepasang syal dengan warna coklat muda.

"Bagaimana kalau ini? Satu untukku, satunya lagi untukmu," Katanya sambil memasangkan salah satu syal yang ia pegang ke leherku.

Ia tersenyum sambil menuntunku ke arah cermin besar yang terpajang di dinding toko ini.

"Ah seperti perkiraanku, kita sangat serasi, Hyung." Aku tersenyum simpul. Tidak buruk juga pilihan bocah ini. Mengingat seluruh syal yang kupunya semuanya berwarna hitam, ternyata warna seperti ini cocok juga denganku.

"Fix, aku akan membeli ini." Sebelum aku melepas syal ini, aku melihat harga yang terbandrol di syal ini.

 _DEMI APA?_ Ini 150.000 won? Jadi kalau beli dua 300.000 won?

Ah.. bagaimana ini? Jika aku membelinya mungkin aku tidak akan makan siang selama satu bulan, tapi sekarang lihatlah Byun Baekhyun itu yang tengah tersenyum lebar sambil melihat cerminan dirinya yang tengah memakai syal itu di lehernya

Ah seharusnya aku menarik bocah itu lebih awal tadi.

"Kau akan membayar _cash_ atau pake kartu, Hyung?" Pertanyaan Baekhyun memecahkan lamunanku tadi.

Oke baiklah, Yeol. Kau bisa meminjam uang dengan Yoora _noona_ untuk beberapa hari kedepan, atau meminta ibu untuk membuatkanmu makan siang. Daripada bocah ini marah lagi denganmu.

Dan akupun memberikan kartuku kearahnya, dan juga memberikan syal yang dari tadi masih melingkar dileherku.

Setelah keluar dari toko yang membuatku kehilangan 300.000 won ku, kini Baekhyun mengajakku untuk berkeliling sebentar. Ia bilang semenjak bekerja ia tidak pernah jalan - jalan keluar seperti ini.

Baekhyun jalan di depanku sambil menenteng _paper bag_ yang sama dengan yang ada di tanganku. Berisi syal yang tadi kami beli tentunya.

Sesekali bocah itu berhenti di depan toko pakaian untuk melihat baju - baju yang di pajang di patung yang bisa kita lihat dari luar seperti ini. Menoleh ke arahku sambil tersenyum memperlihatkan giginya.

Ah, aku jadi ingat bagaimana kemarin bahkan sampai tadi di perjalanan ia masih mendiamkanku, tapi sekarang ia sudah tersenyum senang seperti itu ke arahku. Ah... mengapa aku merasa kalau hal itu melegakan?

"Hyung, apa kau mau _ice cream?_ Aku akan membelikannya untukmu," Tanyanya. Aku tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalaku, "Tidak usah, kau saja sana beli."

Ia berlari kecil ke arah kedai _ice cream_ yang ada tidak jauh dari kami, lalu menempatkan tubuh kecilnya di antrian orang - orang yang akan membeli ice cream. Akupun mendudukan tubuhku di kursi yang tidak jauh dari kedai penjual _ice cream_ ini.

Lima menit kemudian, Baekhyun menghampiriku dengan membawa _ice cream_ berwarna merah muda di tangannya. Ah, dia benar - benar seperti anak SMA.

Selama di perjalanan menuju parkiran, bocah itu hanya diam sambil memakan _ice cream_ yang sudah sedikit meleleh hingga mengotori tangan kanannya. Bahkan sekarang _paper bag_ miliknya berada di tanganku, ia sedikit kerepotan karna harus terus membersikan tangannya dari lelehan ice cream yang ia makan itu.

Perjalanan ke rumah Baekhyun dari _Myeongdong_ membutuhkan waktu 40 sampai 50 menit. Untungnya hari ini tidak begitu macet, karna orang bekerja pulang lebih awal hari ini.

Di mobil, untungnya Baekhyun berbicara meskipun hanya sekedar menceritakan tentang pekerjaannya yang menumpuk belakangan ini. Tapi setidaknya ini tidak membuat suasana menjadi canggung seperti saat tadi berangkat.

Dari sini, aku sudah bisa melihat apartment Baekhyun, tandanya kurang dari lima menit kami akan sampai disana.

"Ah Hyung, bagaimana kalau kita memakai syal ini besok senin? Sepertinya akan terlihat bagus." Ucapan itu membuatku menoleh kearahnya dengan cepat disambut dengan cengiran bodoh bocah itu.

"Aku tidak janji," Balasku.

Dan sekarang mobilku sudah memasuki _lobby_ apartment Baekhyun, setelah benar - benar sampai akupun menghentikan mobil ini.

"Terimakasih Hyung, sudah membelikanku ini. Dan terimakasih juga karna sudah mengajakku jalan - jalan," Ucapnya. Kenapa bocah itu malah menundukan kepalanya sekarang?

"Maaf aku sempat menyebalkan, mendiamkanmu tadi. Sebenarnya aku hanya ingin mendengar permintaan maafmu, aku sungguh sakit hati karna kau memberikan kopi buatanku kepada Sehun, ya... meskipun itu kopi instan sih, tapi tetap saja aku kesal denganmu, Hyung." Sial... kenapa bocah itu malah terlihat manis jika seperti ini. Ah, dan kenapa caranya menggigit bibir bawahnya itu terlihat sangat sensual.

Tidak Yeol, tidak. Jangan lihat kearah sana.

Sialnya. Tidak bisa.

"Ah, aku akan turun Hyung. Kau hati - hati ya." Dan saat Baekhyun ingin membuka pintu mobilku, entah mengapa aku malah menarik tubuhnya yang membuatnya kembali duduk di kursi mobilku.

Aku memajukan tubuhku, menjadi lebih dekat dengannya.

"H-Hyung..."

Aku menaikan kedua alisku sambil terkekeh saat ia memanggilku tadi. Akupun semakin mendekatkan wajahku ke arahnya. Semakin aku mendekat bocah ini semakin menunjukan semburat merah di wajahnya. Dan kemudian... aku melahap habis bibir kemerahan milik pria ini.

Aku bisa merasakan keterkejutan pria ini saat aku secara tiba - tiba menciumnya, namun secara perlahan iapun mulai mengikuti permainanku.

Menyesap bibir atas miliknya, menjilatnya secara sensual, dan saat ia membuka mulutnya akupun segera memasukan lidahku kedalam sana.

Bermain didalam mulutnya, menjamah rongga mulutnya, membuatnya semakin kesusahan untuk menyeimbangkan permainanku.

"Ahhh... h-hyunghh..." Ia melepaskan ciuman kami saat oksigen diantara kami mulai menipis.

Wajah Baekhyun saat ini benar - benar membuatku sesak napas seketika. Bagaimana tidak, wajahnya yang memerah kini sudah mulai berkeringat. Napasnya yang terkesan terburu - buru membuatnya semakin terasa sensual.

 _Sial._

Dengan cepat, aku membawanya kedalam pangkuanku. Bocah ini hanya terkekeh sambil mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leherku. Entah dorongan darimana, tanganku secara tiba - tiba meremas bokong milik Baekhyun yang membuatnya mendesah sensual.

Tanpa basa - basi, akupun kembali melumat bibir miliknya. Menggigit kecil bibir bawah milik bocah ini yang membuatnya meremat rambut milikku.

Bocah ini mencoba untuk mengimbangi permainanku, jadi aku biarkan ia memasukan lidahnya kedalam mulutku. Lidahnya bergerak diantara rongga - rongga mulutku, bermain dengan lidahku.

Oksigen di dalam mobil ini benar - benar sudah habis.

Saat aku merasa napasku hampir habis, aku segera melepas ciuman kami diiringi dengan desahan kecewa dari pria yang ada dipangkuanku saat ini.

Baekhyun... dia benar - benar indah dengan wajahnya yang memerah di banjiri keringat seperti ini.

Saat Baekhyun memajukan wajahnya untuk menciumku lagi, akupun menahan pundaknya. Matanya membesar seolah - olah tidak terima dengan apa yang aku lakukan.

"Ini sudah malam, turunlah lalu tidur." Baekhyun makin tidak terima dengan apa yang ku katakan tadi. Akupun mengusap keningnya yang saat ini di penuhi dengan keringat, "Besok senin kita pakai syal itu sama - sama, ya."

Lalu ia pun turun dari mobilku setelah aku mengucapkan selamat malam kepadanya.

* * *

 ** _Q: Apa yang terjadi pada chanbaek pada chapter selanjutnya?_**

 ** _A. Baekhyun masih tetep kesel sama Chanyeol_**

 ** _B. Chanyeol nyesel nyium Baekhyun dan sadar kalau itu sebuah kesalahan_**

 ** _C. Ternyata malem itu Baekyun cuma mimpi_**

 ** _D. Chanyeol keluar dari mobil dan narik Baekhyun bilang kalau mereka butuh kamar hotel (HAHAHAHA)_**

 ** _E. - boleh jawab sendiri -_**

 **Di jawab ya guys~**

 **-NagunZara-**


	8. Chapter 8

**CIAAA.. jawaban option kemaren kagak ada yang bener. Remed semua wwakakaka...**

 **Btw, Happy reading~**

* * *

 **Baekhyun's POV**

"Ada apa dengan raut wajah jelekmu itu? Kau tidak berhenti tersenyum dari semalam. Kumohon berhentilah kau sangat jelek, Baekhyun."

Aku menghiraukan ucapan Tao dan memilih meninggalkannya sendirian di ruang TV. Aku berjalan menuju dapur dan mendudukan diriku di salah satu kursi meja makan. Aku menatap pemandangan di balik jendela apartement dan ternyata cuaca hari ini sungguh indah. Hari ini matahari keluar dari persembunyiannya, tidak mendung seperti biasanya. Bahkan cuaca bisa mengerti isi hatiku.

Aku tahu aku terlalu bersemangat di sabtu pagi hari ini. Walaupun hari ini adalah jadwalku membersihkan rumah sekalipun. Aku bersenandung kecil dengan jari tanganku mengetuk-ngetuk meja mengikuti irama. Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan, rasanya aku mau berteriak karena senang. Tapi tidak bisa. Aku tidak mau membangunkan para tetanggaku di pagi hari yang cerah ini. Tapi intinya aku sungguh senang!

Alasan pertama, karna hari ini aku libur kerja. Dan alasan kedua, karena aku terbangun dengan memori terindah. Aku menyadari kejadian semalam bukanlah mimpi saat ternyata aku masih menggenggam syal pemberian Chanyeol di tanganku.

Kemarin malam setelah kami—aku dan Chanyeol—bertarung lidah, aku langsung masuk ke dalam kamarku dan menghiraukan Tao yang bertanya-tanya. Aku menjatuhkan diriku di tempat tidur dan menyelimuti diriku tanpa repot-repot mengganti baju kerjaku dengan baju tidur. Aku memandang syal itu tanpa bosan. Sesekali aku menyentuh bibirku. Rasa hangat bibir Chanyeol masih membekas dan rasanya aku benar-benar gila saat itu juga. Dan akhirnya aku tertidur dengan senyum di bibirku dan syal pemberian Chanyeol di tanganku.

Seketika tubuhku terasa panas mengingat kejadian semalam di mobil Chanyeol. Tentang keajaiban itu, doaku terkabul. Aku yakin hubunganku dengan Chanyeol semakin membaik. Dan itu bagus untukku. Tidak ada lagi Chanyeol yang bicara sekenanya, tidak ada lagi Chanyeol yang bermuka datar, tidak ada lagi Chanyeol yang menghiraukanku. Aku yakin pasti tidak ada lagi.

"Hey Baekhyun, kau tidak melupakan tugasmu membersihkan rumah hari ini 'kan?" Tao sekilas menatapku lalu kembali lagi menyibukan dirinya dengan menonton televisi.

Aku mendengus memandang Tao. Anak itu sangat menjengkelkan dengan nada bicaranya tadi. Dan lihatlah sekarang dia duduk di sofa dengan kaki satu terangkat bertumpu dengan kaki satunya lagi. Benar-benar mirip bos besar. Karena ruang makan dan ruang TV berdekatan aku bisa melihat Tao sepuasnya. Anak itu sedang asyik mengganti-ganti channel televisi tanpa minat. Biarkan sajalah aku tidak peduli. Lebih baik aku bangkit dari dudukku dan segera menyuci ba—Apa itu? Sebentar, aku melihat sesuatu di televisi tadi.

Aku segera berlari menuju Tao dan merebut remot TV darinya dan mengubah ke channel sebelumnya.

"Ah! Apa-apaan sih kau! Aku 'kan sedang mencari acara kartun!" Tao berteriak kesal dan mencoba merebut remot TV dariku.

"Nah ketemu!" Aku berteriak senang dan mendudukan diriku di sofa bersampingan dengan Tao yang sedang merajuk karna kalah dariku untuk merebut remot TV.

Di sana, di balik layar televisi aku melihat Chanyeol. Lelaki tampan itu sedang dalam siaran langsung dan dia sedang meliput daerah banjir di perbatasan kota Seoul. Banjir itu sebatas paha orang dewasa. Seketika aku merasa khawatir. Oh.. apakah itu berbahaya?

Aku dapat melihat Chanyeol dengan balutan jas hujannya dan bertarung dengan nyawa demi meliput sebuah berita. Bahkan hujan benar-benar lebat dan Chanyeol tetap profesional menjalankan profesinya sebagai reporter.

Dengan suara huskynya, Chanyeol tetap berbicara lancar layaknya reporter walau aku bisa melihat bibirnya yang bergetar menahan dingin.

Aku jelas akan menuntut JMB TV jika terjadi apa-apa dengan Chanyeol. Aku bersumpah.

Tidak lama liputan Chanyeol selesai. Aku bernapas lega, berarti dia akan segera pulang ke rumah. Semoga Chanyeol tidak sakit atau semacamnya. Tapi satu kata untuk Chanyeol. Hebat. Lelaki itu sungguh hebat.. entah kenapa aku semakin yakin jika aku jatuh hati padanya. Dia lelaki yang pantas untuk diperjuangkan. Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum kecil. Chanyeol adalah lelaki tampan yang baik hati dan pekerja keras.

"Kau kenal pria itu, Baek?"

Aku menoleh ke arah Tao dan mengangguk, "Yeah, bukankah dia tampan?"

Kulihat Tao sedang berpikir. Lelaki itu sungguh bodoh. Jelas aku tidak akan berbikir untuk menjawab Chanyeol itu tampan atau tidak. Aku rasa Tao harus lebih sering kuajak keluar rumah. Mendekam layaknya pengangguran seperti Tao benar-benar menyedihkan. Kudengar lelaki itu sampai sekarang belum di terima di perusahaan manapun. Aku menyuruhnya untuk jadi model karena dia masuk dalam kriteria model tetapi lelaki itu bercita-cita untuk menjadi pegawai kantoran yang bisa memakai dasi setiap hari. Hell, dia belum tahu saja kantor itu sama saja dengan penjara.

"Hmm.. aku pikir lelaki yang bersamamu di dalam ava Line-mu itulah yang tertampan," Ucap tao malu-malu.

Aku berhenti menatap Jongin yang sedang menjadi pembawa berita pagi ini di televisi dan menatap horor Tao.

"Kau yakin?" Aku hampir berteriak. Bagaimana mungkin? Apa aku salah dengar?

Masalahnya adalah orang yang ada di dalam foto itu bersamaku adalah si kepala naga, Kris. Rasanya aku mau membenamkan wajahku di dalam bantal dan berteriak. Tidak. Sahabatku tidak boleh suka dengan Kris. Mengingat Kris saja bersikap brengsek dengan bersembunyi pada perempuan yang ingin menemuinya ketika di pantry dulu.

"Eoh, memangnya ada apa Baekhyunie?"

Aku menggeleng. Tidak yakin ingin menjawabnya. Melihat semburat merah di pipi Tao dan senyuman malu-malunya membuatku menyesal mengubah ava line-ku bersama Kris.

###

Hari senin sudah tiba dan aku amat sangat senang. Biasanya hari libur adalah hari yang kutunggu-tunggu tapi berbeda dengan 2 hari kemarin. Karena ketika libur kemarin aku tidak bisa bertemu dengan Chanyeol. Jadilah hari senin ini berubah menjadi hari yang kutunggu-tunggu. Untuk bertemu dengan Chanyeol pastinya.

Aku membetulkan letak syalku lalu kembali bercemin. Hari ini pada jam makan siang aku dan Chanyeol sudah berjanji akan makan siang bersama. Aku yang berinisiatif untuk mengajaknya makan siang dan Chanyeol langsung menyetujuinya. Dan tidak lupa juga hari ini aku memasak makan siang untuk Chanyeol. Karena ucapan terima kasih saja tidak cukup untuk berterima kasih karna Chanyeol telah membelikanku sebuah syal, jadi aku membawakannya bekal.

Aku terkikik. Tidak menyangka aku dan Chanyeol memiliki couple things. Walaupun bukan sepasang sepatu maupun sepasang cincin. Tapi sepasang syal yang Chanyeol belikan untukku, dan itu lebih dari cukup.

Aku membawa ayam teriyaki dan nasi goreng kimchi untuk Chanyeol. Jadi beberapa menit sebelum jam makan siang aku telah mencuri waktu untuk ke pantry dan memanaskan masakanku di microwave. Dan untungnya keadaan pantry sepi tidak ada orang sama sekali. Aku bersyukur tidak ada orang yang memergoki aksiku.

Aku bersenandung kecil menunggu microwave berbunyi menandakan masakanku bisa dikeluarkan. Ketika menunggu aku jadi teringat balasan email terakhir Chanyeol ketika aku mengajaknya makan siang bersama.

 _Sampai jumpa pada saat makan siang nanti.. aku jadi tidak sabar makan masakanmu._

Aku kembali tersenyum bila mengingatnya. Aku memang tidak bisa memasak. Dan 2 hari libur kemarin aku mati-matian belajar memasak lewat Youtube. Dan alhasil Tao lah yang menjadi kelinci percobaanku. Dari masakanku terasa seperti kotoran bayi sampai menuju sempurna, Tao telah mencobanya.

"Kau tersenyum seperti orang yang sedang jatuh cinta."

Aku terhentak. Dan munculah Kris di hadapanku seketika. Lelaki ini benar-benar hantu sepertinya. Dia selalu saja mengagetkanku dengan caranya muncul secara tiba-tiba.

Kris terkekeh lucu saat aku menatapnya sebal. Jika dia bukan atasanku, aku sudah akan mengemut sampai botak rambut pirangnya. Dan sekarang dia malah duduk dihadapanku tanpa tujuan yang jelas.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanyaku memastikan.

"Hanya ingin saja,"Jawab Kris dengan wajah polosnya. Yaampun laki-laki itu, aku tahu dia tidak sepolos tampangnya. Aku jadi bertambah kesal melihatnya tanpa tujuan seperti itu. Biasanya Kris orang yang sibuk, tapi kali ini dia malah membuang waktu berharganya dengan duduk di pantry dengan alasan bodoh.

"Memangnya kau tidak sibuk?" Aku kembali bertanya.

Kris menggeleng lalu menumpukan dagunya dengan tangan kirinya di atas meja dan berkata, "Sebenarnya aku hanya ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu.. tentang kau dan Chanyeol."

Aku jelas terkejut tapi tepat setelah itu microwave berbunyi menandakan jika makananku sudah selesai dipanaskan. Aku bangkit dari dudukku untuk mengeluarkan makananku dan memunggungi Kris.

"Katakan saja."

Aku jelas tidak bisa melihat ekspresi Kris. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba lelaki itu ingin menanyakan sesuatu yang bukan urusan pekerjaan. Biasanya Kris tidak pernah menyanyakanku tentang urusan pribadi dengan nada seserius ini. Sesekali Kris akan bertanya dengan diselingi cengiran atau kekehan kecil.

"Apa kau suka padanya? Maksudku pada Chanyeol?"

Aku menoleh sekilas pada Kris. Laki-laki ini memang tidak bisa ditebak. Aku menutup tempat makan siang yang berisi masakanku dan membawanya ke meja makan tempat Kris berada. Dengan sedikit hati-hati aku memasukannya ke dalam tas kecil.

Aku menggoda Kris dengan tatapanku. "Kalau iya, kau tidak cemburu padanya 'kan?"

"Eyy, bukan begitu, aku hanya bertanya dan kau seharusnya jawab yang benar! Dasar kelinci kecil!" Kris menggerutu sebal karna ulahku.

Aku terkekeh kecil, "Sudahlah Kris ge, aku harus pergi. Sampai jumpa!"

Aku meninggalkan pantry bertujuan untuk menuju ruangan Chanyeol untuk makan siang bersama. Tidak lupa aku menjinjing tas kecil berisi bekal makan siang yang telah kusiapkan. Aku melirik jam tanganku, tepat sekali sudah saatnya makan siang. Tetapi masalahnya Kris malah mengikutiku. Dia sekarang berjalan di sampingku tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

Aku menghentikan langkahku dan Kris juga mengikutinya. Tuh 'kan, dia mengikutiku! Ada yang salah dengan lelaki ini sepertinya. Aku menghadap ke arahnya dan bertolak pinggang.

"Kau! Ada apa sih denganmu sebenarnya?" Aku memicingkan mataku menatap Kris. Sepertinya dia salah minum obat sampai bertingkah aneh seperti ini. Jelas Kris tidak pernah bertingkah lebih menyebalkan dari ini sebelumnya. Aku jelas bertekad jika Tao tidak boleh mengenal Kris setelah ini. Lihatlah penampilannya seperti gelandangan yang terjebak di perusahaan besar. Kupikir sepertinya Kris tidak pulang semalam. Terlihat dari kemejanya yang berantakan dan rambutnya yang tidak serapih biasanya. Setidaknya bisa kah dia merapihkan sedikit penampilannya? Penampilan itu sangat penting. Tapi baginya mungkin tidak.

Sikap dan penampilan Kris hari ini seolah-olah orang yang sedang patah hati. Ah apa? Patah hati? Yang benar saja. Kris sudah dewasa dan harusnya tahu apa yang dia butuhkan. Bukannya mengekoriku seperti anak ayam yang membutuhkan sesuatu pada induknya.

"Kau seperti anak kecil yang sedang marah ketika ayahnya tidak memperbolehkannya makan kue coklat." Ucap Kris diselingi seringaiannya. Kupikir Kris sedang sakit. Benar-benar sakit.

Aku menyentuh dahinya dengan punggung tanganku untuk mengecek suhu badannya. Dan jawabannya dia sehat. Dia tidak demam seperti dugaanku.

"Kau mabuk ya?" tuduhku.

Kris menggeleng dan terkekeh, "Kau sepertinya mengkhawatirkanku."

"Yang benar saja," Aku memutar bola matakku bosan. Dari tampangnya Kris memang tidak terlihat mabuk sih. Dia hanya terlihat tidak terawat seperti anjing liar. "Itu hanya dalam mimpimu."

"Kau benar-benar menyukai Park Chanyeol, ya?" Tanya Kris pelan.

Woah. Ada apa dengan nada bicaranya yang tiba-tiba serius itu? Dia jadi terlihat seperti ayahku yang sedang bertanya padaku ketika aku pulang terlambat sampai rumah sewaktu masih bersekolah dulu. Seolah-olah seperti..

 _Pulang sekolah kau pergi ke warnet, ya?_

Antara bertanya dan menuduh.

Kris masih setia menatapku. Menunggu sebuah jawaban keluar dari bibirku ini. Apa sepenting itukah jawabanku? Kita berdua tidak sedekat itu sebenarnya untuk memberi tahu kehidupan pribadi masing-masing.

Aku mendekat ke arah Kris. Aku memajukan bibirku ke arah telinganya dan berbisik, "Sebenarnya Ge, aku lebih menyukai aktor Park Haejin."

Kris berdecak sebal awalnya tapi setelah itu dia tertawa. Dia sepertinya tidak tersinggung dengan jawaban asalku. Kris malah mencubit kedua pipiku dengan kedua tangannya. Aku mengerucut bibirku kesal. Dia tidak tahu apa aku hari ini menggunakan BB cream baru? Nanti bisa saja penampilanku jadi rusak karenanya.

"Kalau itu, ibuku juga suka! Dasar kau Byun Baekhyun! Aku serius—"

"Permisi,"

Aku menoleh dan mendapatkan seoarang Park Chanyeol. Dan sialnya, Chanyeol terlihat tampan dengan syal couple kita. Dia berjalan ke arahku dan Kris tanpa berhenti menatap kami berdua. Dari tatapannya Aku bisa menebak akan terjadi kejadian apa setelah ini.

Jantungku berdetak tidak karuan menatap Chanyeol. Alasan pertama, sekarang adalah pertemuan pertama kami setelah ciuman panas di mobil tempo hari. Dan kedua, Chanyeol memergokiku sedang bercanda gurau dengan Kris. Terlihat dari raut wajah Chanyeol yang menatap tajam Kris, itulah yang membuatku lebih jantungan.

"H-hyung?"

Chanyeol berhenti tepat di depanku. Dia hanya mengangguk sekilas ke arah Kris lalu setelah itu Chanyeol menggenggam pergelangan tangan kananku.

Omo! Kau lihat itu? Chanyeol menggenggamku tanganku! Jantungku tidak kembali normal, degupannya malah bertambah cepat. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Chanyeol menggenggam tanganku.

"Kau ada urusan dengannya?" Tanya Chanyeol kepada Kris. Dari nadanya dan wajahnya yang sangat datar, aku bisa menyimpulkan ini sepertinya bakal menjadi masalah. Atau sepertinya tidak? Aku tidak tahu. Otakku terasa tidak berfungsi saat ini.

Kris juga terlihat datar saat menatap Chanyeol. Berbeda 180 derajat sebelum kedatangan Chanyeol.

Dan bukannya aku orang yang percaya diri atau semacamnya, tapi tatapan Chanyeol dan Kris seperti tidak bersahabat satu sama lain. Sekali lagi, bukannya aku percaya diri, tapi mereka bertingkah seperti sedang memperebutkan diriku. Ini hanya opiniku. Aku tahu kedengarannya gila. Tapi sepertinya aku juga sudah gila saat ini.

"Tidak aku tid—"

"Oke, karena aku ada urusan dengannya." Chanyeol memotong ucapan Kris dengan ucapan tegasnya. Dan aku? Aku hanya mampu mendongak menatap dua lelaki tinggi itu bergantian. Ya Tuhan, sampai kapan ketegangan ini akan berakhir? Mereka jadi mirip kucing dan anjing.

"Baiklah," Balas Kris tak kalah tegas.

Baru saja ucapan Kris selesai, Chanyeol menarikku. Aku segera membungkukkan badanku ke arah Kris sekedar memberinya salam perpisahan dan pergi meninggalkannya dengan canggung.

Chanyeol terlihat membawaku ke ruangan kantornya. Dan aku bertanya-tanya kenapa dia diam saja? Dia tidak mungkin marah padaku 'kan? Aku juga merasa canggung jika mengajaknya berbicara duluan.

Ketika kita sudah masuk ke dalam ruangannya, Chanyeol menyuruhku duduk di sofa. Dengan gerakan tangan yang mempersilahkanku duduk, aku mendudukan diriku di sofa sedangkan Chanyeol membersihkan kertas-kertas yang berantakan di atas meja. Setelah Chanyeol selesai membersihkan meja, aku menaruh tas kecil yang kubawa di atas meja itu dan mengeluarkan isinya.

"Maaf ya, ruanganku sedikit berantakan." Kali ini Chanyeol membersihkan tumpukan koran yang berada di sofa setelah itu dia mendudukan dirinya di sampingku.

Aku menata bekal yang kubawa di atas meja. Dengan gelengan dan sedikit senyuman aku menjawab, "Tidak apa-apa Hyung, ngomong-ngomong dimana temanmu yang berambut karamel itu?"

"Ah Sehun? Hari ini jadwalnya dia libur."

Diam-diam aku bernapas lega. Luhan bilang Sehun itu satu ruangan dengan Chanyeol dan aku tidak mau momen berduaku dengan Chanyeol terganggu dengan kehadiran lelaki berkulit pucat itu. Uhg, membayangkannya saja sudah membuatku malas.

Aku membuka tutup tempat makan dan berharap cemas jika Chanyeol akan menyukai masakanku. "Maaf ya Hyung, aku hanya baru bisa masak ini. Semoga kau suka."

Chanyeol tersenyum dan itu membuatku ingin mimisan saja rasanya. Tidak tahukah dia bahwa dirinya jarang tersenyum dan sekalinya dia tersenyum udara di sekitar terasa hilang. Kurang ajar ketampanan lelaki ini. Dan satu lagi, saat Chanyeol tersenyum maka terlihatlah lesung pipi di pipi kirinya. Lelaki ini benar-benar mengambil semua definisi sempurna di dalam dirinya.

"Sepertinya terlihat enak."

Aku mati-matian menahan gugup saat Chanyeol menyumpitkan ayam teriyakinya dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya. Chanyeol terlihat mengunyah sebentar tapi setelah itu dia berhenti dan menatapku.

Dia menyerngit ke arahku. Jangan-jangan masakanku tidak enak? Tapi tadi pagi Tao bilang rasanya sudah sempurna seperti masakan di hotel bintang lima. Apa Tao berbohong padaku? Lihat saja jika dia berbohong. Aku akan menendang bokongnya sampai bulan. Kalau tahu seperti ini lebih baik aku beli makanan di restoran saja dan berbohong pada Chanyeol bahwa itu masakanku.

"Santailah sedikit Baekhyun, masakanmu enak kok." Setelah itu Chanyeol terkekeh lucu. Wah ternyata tadi dia mengerjaiku. Aku mengerucut bibirku dan memukul lengannya. Chanyeol kembali terkekeh sambil mengaduh kesakitan. Rasakan!

Aku berdecak, "Aku kira kau tidak suka, aku sudah mau mati saja tadi."

Chanyeol mengelus-elus pelan puncak kepalaku, "Terima kasih ya, tapi kau juga harus makan."

Seketika wajahku memanas. Aku belum penah diperlakukan semanis itu oleh siapapun sebelumnya. Aku memang memiliki mantan pacar sebelumnya tapi kali ini perlakuan Chanyeol sekecil apa saja sudah membuatku diabetes saking manisnya.

Kami makan dalam diam. Hanya bersama Chanyeol aku menjaga sikapku dalam makan. Biasanya jika makan makan bersama Tao aku tidak memperhatikan cara makanku. Aku kadang berdecak saat makan atau bersendawa saat aku sudah selesai makan.

"Hyung tadi kenapa kau datang menjemputku? Bukannya kita sudah sepakat jika aku yang ke ruanganmu?" Aku memecahkan keheningan diantara kita berdua. Aku juga penasaran sebenarnya kenapa Chanyeol malah menjemputku. Padahal aku sudah memberi tahunya di email jika aku yang akan ke ruangannya dan Chanyeol langsung menjawab oke.

"Aku hanya ingin cepat menemuimu. Aku rindu."

Aku menatap Chanyeol tidak percaya. Dimana lelaki itu belajar menggombal? Aku langsung memalingkan pandanganku ketika Chanyeol balas menatapku. Siapapun tolong aku, karena napasku sudah tidak teratur saat ini.

"Bilang saja kau ingin cepat-cepat makan makanan gratis." Ucapku tapi sialnya suaraku malah terdengar seperti tikus terjepit. Bagus.

"Itu dua-duanya," ucap Chanyeol diselingi kunyahannya. Sialan kau Park Chanyeol. Karna dia jantungku tidak berdegup secara normal seperti biasanya.

Setelah selesai makan siang, aku belum kembali ke meja kerjaku. Aku masih berada di ruangan Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang memintaku menghabiskan jam makan siang di ruangannya dan menemaninya kembali bekerja tetapi tetap diselingi pembicaraan.

Aku berkeliling mengitari ruangan Chanyeol. Tidak lupa juga aku membereskan suatu yang berantakan misalnya seperti tumpukan map yang tidak tertumpuk beraturan. Dari pemandangan yang kulihat ruangan kerja Chanyeol malah terlihat seperti gudang kertas. Karena sepanjang mata memandang kau bisa melihat kertas terletak dimana-mana.

Ruangan Chanyeol tidak terlalu sempit dan tidak terlalu luas. Ukurannya pas untuk ruangan kantor semestinya. Dan memang akan sedikit lebih menyenangkan jika ruangan itu dibagi dua. Jika ini ruangan kerjaku, aku juga akan seperti Chanyeol. Menyuruh temanku untuk bergabung di ruangan kerja ini.

Setelah selesai berkeliling di ruangan Chanyeol dan bosan, akhirnya aku kembali duduk di sofa dan bersebelahan dengan Chanyeol yang sibuk dengan laptopnya.

Chanyeol bertambah tampan saat dia sedang serius bekerja seperti itu. Heol, ayah pastinya tidak menolak bila menantunya sepertinya Chanyeol. Karena Chanyeol itu seperti paket lengkap di McDonald.

"Kau bosan ya?" Tanya Chanyeol tanpa menoleh kepadaku. Dia masih sibuk mengetik di laptopnya dan aku masih setia memperhatikannya.

"Hanya sedikit, ngomong-ngomong syalnya terlihat bagus dipakai olehmu." Chanyeol menoleh saat mendengar ucapanku. Chanyeol juga terlihat berhenti mengetikan sesuatu di laptopnya dan sekarang fokusnya beralih padaku.

"Kau juga terlihat cantik dengan syal itu." Ucap Chanyeol dengan senyuman mautnya.

Aku mengerucutkan bibirku sebal, "Aku tampan, Hyung! Tampan!"

Chanyeol terkekeh. Dan kekehannya membuat hatiku meleleh. Aku tidak bisa berhenti memujanya dari tadi. Aku menatap lekat Chanyeol dan mencari kekurangannya. Tapi nihil. Lihatlah wajahnya tampannya! Benar-benar tidak adil.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu, berbahaya." Chanyeol terlihat menghela napasnya dengan pelan.

Aku mengerutkan dahiku. Apanya yang berbahaya? Memangnya mataku itu mengeluarkan laser apa? Aku hanya mendengus kecil tetapi Chanyeol malah mengusap lembut rambutku.

"Sekali lagi terima kasih atas makanannya ya, aku sangat suka."

Aku menggigit bibirku menahan gemuruh di dadaku. Sepertinya aku butuh dokter. Ini semua benar-benar tidak sehat untuk jantungku. Dan ketika aku kembali menatap Chanyeol karena sebelumnya aku menunduk malu, wajah Chanyeol mendekat ke arahku. Dan dari yang kulihat Chanyeol telah menaruh laptop yang ada di atas pangkuannya di atas meja.

"Kumohon jangan coba-coba lagi menggigit bibirmu." Ucap Chanyeol dan aku tidak dapat menjawabnya disaat tiba-tiba Chanyeol sudah mencium bibirku.

Aku sontak terkejut pada awalnya. Ciuman Chanyeol terasa seperti semalam. Menuntut dan kasar. Dan pada akhirnya aku membalas lumatan Chanyeol.

Aku mengalungkan tanganku pada leher Chanyeol dan sedikit mendorong tengkuknya agar ciuman kita semakin dalam. Tangan Chanyeol juga tidak tinggal diam, dia membawa badanku untuk duduk di atas pangkuannya.

"Nghh.. Hyung.." desahan lolos dari mulutku dan aku merasa malu sebenarnya. Tapi lumatan Chanyeol pada bibirku benar-benar nikmat. Lidah Chanyeol bermain pada langit-langit bibirku dan kedua tangannya berada pada kedua pipiku.

Lumatan Chanyeol membuatku lupa diri. Lidahnya benar-benar bermain di dalam mulutku. Desahanku juga terdengar kembali ketika dengan sengaja Chanyeol mengulum secara keras bibir bawahku. Tanganku sudah berpindah untuk mengusap dadanya. Dan saat itu aku juga merasa jika tangan Chanyeol berpindah di pinggangku.

Dan setelah itu Chanyeol melepaskan ciuman kami berdua dengan senyuman terukir di bibirnya. Kami berdua juga terlihat membutuhkan oksigen akibat ciuman itu.

"Hyung.. ini di kantor." Ucapku malu Chanyeol. Aku bahkan tidak berani menatapnya.

"Tatap mataku, Baekhyun." Dan seketika aku cepat-cepat memeluk Chanyeol erat. Aku tidak berani untuk menatapnya saat ini. Sebenarnya aku masih menginginkan ciumannya, tapi aku malu.

"Tidak! Wajahku sedang jelek karena memerah seperti tomat saat ini."

"Maka dari itu aku ingin melihatnya." Chanyeol terkekeh kecil dan aku kembali memukul tangannya.

Aku melepaskan pelukanku pada Chanyeol dan menatap mata Chanyeol. Chanyeol sendiri sedang mengelus pelan rambut depanku. Dan tangannya yang satu lagi memengang pinggangku dengan erat.

"Jangan menggigit bibirmu lagi." Ucap Chanyeol pelan padaku.

Aku tidak mengerti dan hanya mengangguk kecil. Setelah itu salah satu tangan Chanyeol turun untuk mengelus pipiku dengan lembut dan satunya lagi tetap berada di pingangku. Wajahnya mendekat ke arahku dan aku kembali menutup mataku—

"Wah! Apa-apaan kalian!"

Aku membuka mataku dan menatap ke asal suara. Terdapat Jongin yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu ruangan Chanyeol seorang diri. Kurang ajar Jongin! Sehun tidak ada, malah dia yang mengganggu momen berduaku dengan Chanyeol.

.

.

.

..

...

..

.

.

.

 **To Love You More**

 **Main Cast;**

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Others

 **Genre;** Romance, Drama, Humor

 **Rate;** M

 **Length;** Chaptered

This story is written by two different authors – Nagun for Baekhyun's POV and Zara for Chanyeol's POV –

.

.

.

..

...

..

.

.

.

 **Chanyeol's Pov**

"Wah! Apa – apaan kalian!"

 _Sialan._

Kim Jongin memang sepertinya tidak memiliki pintu di rumahnya. Dengan seenaknya masuk ke ruanganku tanpa mengetuk pintu.

Aku segera menurunkan Baekhyun dari pangkuanku, bocah itu sudah sangat memerah sekarang dan aku langsung menghampiri Jongin yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu ruanganku.

"Kau tidak tahu cara mengetuk pintu, Kim?" Dan Jongin hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya, "Mana ku tahu kalian sedang berbuat hal seperti itu... lagipula Yeol, kau tidak keren sekali melakukan hal itu di kantor, harusnya kau membawanya ke hotel."

Aku langsung memukul mulutnya dengan punggung telapak tanganku yang sudah dengan seenaknya mengatakan hal seperti itu.

Aku melirik ke arah Baekhyun yang sudah membawa kotak makannya bersiap untuk keluar dari ruanganku, kepalanya terus menunduk. Ia berhenti di depanku, tanpa mendongakkan kepalanya ia berkata, "Sampai ketemu saat pulang kerja, Hyung." Lalu ia sedikit berlari kecil meninggalkanku dan Jongin di sini.

Dan sekarang, Kim Jongin dengan tidak sopannya sudah duduk di sofa yang tadi aku dan Baekhyun duduki saat makan siang tadi.

"Sepertinya beberapa hari yang lalu ada yang bilang kalau ia masih menyukai perempuan." Ya, aku tahu Kim Jongin menyindirku. Dan ya, aku tahu aku yang bilang seperti itu beberapa hari lalu.

Kim Jongin mengambil salah satu artikel yang terletak di meja yang ada di hadapannya, "Bagaimana rasanya mencium seorang pria, Yeol?"

"Pergi saja sana kau, Kim Jongin."

Tawa Jongin memenuhi ruangan ini setelahnya, sekarang aku tengah menahan segala keinginanku untuk menjatuhkan Jongin dari jendela ruanganku. Ya, kalaupun memang ia tidak mati setidaknya ia akan patah tulang jika ku jatuhkan dari lantai lima belas ini.

"Seperti yang ku bilangkan, dia itu sangat menggemaskan," Ucap Jongin. Aku hanya mendengus sebal, dan duduk di kursi hitam milikku dan melihat ke arah Jongin yang tengah serius membaca naskah untuk siaran nanti sore.

Hah, bagaimana bisa perubahan sifat Jongin berubah begitu cepat. Baru saja ia terlihat seperti orang tolol yang tidak punya sopan santun mengejekku, namun saat ini, lihatlah... betapa terlihat berwibawanya dia hanya dengan membaca sebuah naskah. Pria itu memang sesuatu.

Aku menyeruput kopi yang sudah dingin sambil membuka ponselku, membuka situs online milik JMB News, aku ingin melihat bagaimana perkembangan tim – timku belakangan hari ini.

Aku baru saja ingin membuka artikel yang dibuat oleh Jongdae sebelum Jongin memanggil namaku.

"Kau besok jadi meliput peresmian _YH Company_ di Busan, Yeol?" Tanya Jongin. Dan aku hanya berdeham sebagai jawaban.

"Enak ya... jalan – jalan ke Busan." Aku memutar bola mataku. Yang benar saja, jika aku bisa lebih baik aku hanya tidur dirumah dari pada pergi ke Busan besok. Tidak tahu kah dia aku sangat lelah saat ini, meskipun kemarin sudah libur tapi tetap saja kurang untukku.

Jongin bangkit dari duduknya setelah menerima pesan yang entah apa isinya, sepertinya pesan itu berisi agar Jongin segera bersiap – siap untu siaran nanti, atau entah yang pasti aku bersyukur kan pesan itu membuat Jongin keluar dari ruanganku.

"Kau bisa saja mengajak Baekyun besok, ke Busan... kau bisa menghabiskan malam panas di Busan sana Yeol."

Wah! Kim Jongin itu benar – benar membuatku ingin melancarkan aksiku untuk melemparnya dari lantai lima belas sini. Anak itu memang benar – benar tidak waras.

###

Aku bisa melihat Kris dan beberapa karyawan dari sini, dan tentu saja ada Jongin yang tengah menggoda Kyungsoo padahal ia sedang memberi polesan make up di wajah Jongin.

Sekitar lima belas menit lagi siaran sore akan dimulai, dan mereka tengah menyiapkan segala sesuatunya sekarang.

Aku segera melanjutkan langkahku menuju pantry. Sedikit kafein bisa meringankan sakit kepalaku saat ini.

Tiba - tiba saja timku banyak mengirim e-mail tentang kematian siswa di sekolah yang terjadi siang tadi. Entah apa penyebabnya, karna kepolisian sedang memeriksanya saat ini.

Dan tentu saja, aku baru selesai menyerahkan artikel pemberitaan tadi yang mungkin akan langsung di siarkan pada siaran nanti.

Saat aku menuangkan kopi yang tadi sudah aku seduh, aku bisa melihat Baekhyun yang tengah berjalan ke arah Kris dengan setumpuk kertas-kertas yang ia dekap.

Bodoh. Kenapa aku malah tersenyum hanya melihat bocah itu yang kerepotan dengan kertas - kertasnya itu.

Tidak, tidak.

Setelah cangkir putih ku inj terisi dengan kopi, akupun membawanya ke dalam ruanganku. Dan baru saja aku ingin mendorong pintu ruangan kerjaku, seseorang memanggilku.

Dan dia Baekhyun.

Aku tersenyum singkat, lalu setelahnya ia berlalu begitu saja memasuki ruangannya. Dan ya, akupun mendorong pintu ruanganku juga.

Dan sekarang, aku tengah berdiri menghadap ke jendela dengan secangkir kopi ditanganku. Haha, aku sering melihat CEO di drama seperti ini.

Tapi kalau aku yang melakukannya terlihat sangat menjijikan, bukan?

Jadi aku memutuskan untuk duduk saja, kembali menyalakan komputerku dan melihat bagaimana perkembangan berita - berita yang sedang di kerjakan oleh timku.

Jongdae dan Minseok memang tim terbaikku, ya meskipun kadang Jongdae itu menyebalkan. Seperti tadi pagi contohnya, ia memohon padaku agar bisa mencari berita bersama Minseok saja. Ah Minseok itu kekasih Jongdae omong - omong.

Dan ya, karna kinerja mereka berdua bagus, dan menurutku akan lebih bagus jika mereka disatukan, jadi aku harus memohon pada Heonsoo untuk mendampingi Leewhi – rekan kerja Jongdae sebelumnya.

Dan karna hari ini Sehun sedang libur, jadi aku meminta Taekwan – ah dia juga salah satu tim terbaikku – untuk membuat artikel - artikel dari berita mentah yang masuk hari ini. Jadi pekerjaanku tidak begitu menumpuk.

Aku melihat ke arah luar jendela, padahal awan di luar sana sangat bagus hari ini, namun tetap saja dinginnya tidak berkurang sama sekali. Bukannya aku benci musim dingin, hanya saja ini sedikit menganggu orang yang mempunyai pekerjaan seperti ku. Yang harus selalu memburu berita diluar sana.

Ah, omong - omong soal dingin, aku jadi memusatkan pandanganku ke arah syal yang tergantung dengan coat hitamku di gantungan yang ada di sebelah kiriku.

Tentu saja tadi pagi saat aku memakainya terasa sangat aneh, terlebih lagi syal itu sama dengan milik Byun Baekhyun.

Dan juga, mengingat berapa mahalnya harga syal itu.

Bahkan kakak perempuanku saja sampai terkejut saat aku memberi tahu harga syal ini, _"Untuk pakaian seharga 50.000 won saja aku masih berpikir dua kali, Yeol."_ Begitu katanya semalam.

Aku saja baru merenungi perbuataanku yang membuat ku kehilangan uang makanku untuk satu bulan hanya karna sebuah syal. Padahal seharusnya aku bisa saja mengajaknya ke tempat yang lain, membeli syal dengan model dan warna yang sama namun dengan harga dua kali lipat lebih murah dari syal itu.

Tapi ya mau bagaimana lagi, sudah terjadi. Dan tidak apalah, setidaknya aku mempunyai pakaian yang harganya di atas 50.000 won.

###

Aku sudah membereskan beberapa berkas yang akan ku bawa pulang, dan saat pulang kerja nanti katanya Baekhyun akan menjemputku disini, padahal itu membuatnya berjalan dua kali. Tapi dia yang memaksa tadi, jadi aku iyakan saja.

Aku berdiri lalu mangambil coat hitam ku yang baru saja di _laundry_ oleh Yoora _noona_ jadi wangi khas _laundry_ masih tercium di _coat_ milikku ini.

Dan, tidak lupa juga dengan syal coklat muda ini.

Aku hanya tinggal menunggu beberapa menit lagi sampai jam pulang kerja. Dan selagi menunggu, seperti biasa aku membuka situs berita online di ponselku.

Dan oh ya, jika kalian mampir kesitus milik JMB News kalian pasti akan menemukan artikel yang aku buat. Karna biasanya jika suatu berita tidak disiarkan maka akan di masukan ke dalam situs milik JMB News.

Setelah entah berapa menit aku menyelami ponselku, seseorang mengetuk pintu dan aku tau pasti kalau itu Baekhyun. Karna Jongin ataupun Kris akan membuat dunia gempar jika mereka mengetuk pintu.

Dan benar saja, saat aku membuka pintu sudah berdiri seorang yang memakai syal yang sama dengan yang aku pakai.

Dengan senyuman lebar khasnya, ia menyapaku. "Hai, hyung... ayo kita langsung pulang." Ia mengambil tangan kananku dan berjalan di depanku sambil menuntunku.

Dan tanganku yang bebas, ku gunakan untuk menutup pintu ruanganku. Biar saja tidak di kunci, jika sesuatu hilang bisa langsung melihat rekaman CCTV.

Dengan sangat semangat Baekhyun menuntunku keluar dari kantor JMB, namun baru sampai di depan ruangan make up ia sudah menghentikan langkahnya yang membuatku juga menghentikannya.

"Kyungsoo-ya, aku pulang duluan ya," Sapanya kepada pria yang tengah merapihkan peralatan - peralatan make up nya.

Aku menundukan badanku saat ia menoleh ke arah kami, "Baiklah hati - hati... dan kau Park Chanyeol, jangan lupa pakai pengaman jika kau ingin melakukan itu."

Aku terkejut tentu saja. Bahkan Baekhyun sudah mengeluarkan suara enam oktafnya untuk meneriaki Kyungsoo saat ini.

Hah, pantas saja Kyungsoo mau dengan Jongin, mereka sama anehnya.

Baru saja kami ingin melanjutkan langkah untuk keluar dari kantor ini, Kris sudah menghampiri kami.

"Kau mau pulang Baekhyun-ah?" Tanya Kris. Kenapa hanya Baekhyun padahal ada aku disini. Dasar.

"Ya, dengan Chanyeol hyung." Aku tersenyum saat mata Kris melihat kearahku.

"Ahhh... begitu yaa. Yasudah kalian hati - hati," Ucap Kris sambil berlalu. Namun tadi telapak tangannya sempat menyentuh - ah tidak lebih tepatnya meremas bahuku. Entah apa maksudnya itu.

"Ayo Hyung."

.

.

Meskipun mobil ini milik Baekhyun, tapi tetap saja aku yang menyetir. Padahal tadi aku memintanya untuk menyetir saja, namun ia bilang, "Kau kan laki - laki Hyung." Dan tentu saja aku menjawab kalau ia juga seorang laki - laki.

Dan jawabannya, "Tapi aku berbeda."

Berbeda apanya, toh kita sama - sama memiliki penis, sama - sama berdiri jika buang air kecil.

Entah apa yang salah denganku, aku menuruti saja kemauannya. Padahal, kakakku sendiri saja sering mengataiku egois dan aku akui aku memang egois. Catat itu baik - baik, aku egois.

Selama perjalanan Baekhyun terus bercerita tengang kekesalannya dengan Kris yang selalu memberinya pekerjaan yang membuatnya tidak bisa mengunjungi situs toko online langganannya.

Dan semua ocehan itu hanya aku balas dengan kekehan.

"Dan juga, aku tidak suka karna hari ini Kris ge selalu memarahi Luhan hyung." Ia mengambil napasnya sebentar.

"Hyung... coba kau bilang dengan temanmu itu, yang berambut karamel untuk bicara pada Kris hyung... masa dia diam saja saat kekasihnya terus dimarahi seperti itu." Aku menatapnya yang tengah menatapku dengan penuh harap.

"Baiklah, nanti aku akan bicara dengan Sehun mengenai ini," Balasku yang diiringi dengan desahan lega dari Baekhyun.

Entah karna aku terlalu serius mendengarkan Baekhyun atau memang perjalanan kami singkat, sekarang kami sudah sampai di depan rumahku.

Rumahku sudah terlihat gelap sekarang, ayah ibuku sedang pergi ke luar kota dan Yoora noona mungkin sudah tertidur, dia itu sangat tidak bisa tidur terlalu larut.

Setelah menempatkan mobil Baekhyun di posisi yang benar, aku segera melepas seatbelt yang terpasang di tubuhku, lalu membuka pintu. Dan aku sedikit terkejut saat Baekhyun juga ikut turun dari mobil.

Baekhyun berlari kecil mengitari mobilnya lalu berhenti tepat di depanku.

"Ah... terimakasih Baekhyun-ah sudah mengantarkanku." Ucapku sambil tersenyum ke arahnya. Dan tentu saja Baekhyun itu balik tersenyum.

Aku segera melangkahkan kakiku menuju gerbang rumahku yang terkunci, akupun merogoh saku coat ku mencari kunci yang setiap hari kubawa.

"Hyung."

Aku menghentikan pergerakanku saat Baekhyun memanggilku, dan akupun langsung membalikan tubuhku ke arahnya.

"Pulang lah, ini sudah mal-"

"Jadi... sekarang kita berpacaran 'kan?"

Dan tentu saja aku terkejut.

Aku sungguh tidak tahu, bahkan perasaanku dengannya bagaimana saja aku tidak tahu.

Ya mungkin untuk saat ini, hal - hal buruk tentang Baekhyun yang selalu kupikirkan perlahan mulai menghilang, dan mungkin sekarang aku suka saat aku bersamanya seperti ini, dan jangan lupakan kalau aku juga menyukai rasa bibir bocah itu.

Tapi, apakah hanya dengan itu berarti aku mencintainya?

"Hyung." Suara Baekhyun memecahkan lamunanku. "Ya?"

Baekhyun menghela napasnya sejenak, "Jadi, sekarang kita berpacaran 'kan?"

Aku tersenyum ke arahnya, "kau, maunya bagaimana?" Dan Baekhyun hanya membulatkan kedua matanya dengan wajahnya yang tiba-tiba memerah.

"OHHH... jadi ini Baekhyun yang kau ceritakan kemarin."

Sial, kupikir Yoora noona sudah tidur, ternyata ia baru saja pulang dari super market, terlihat dari beberapa kantong yang ia pegang di tangannya.

"Ah, aku Yoora kakak perempuan Chanyeol... ternyata kau sangat manis ya." Hah, dasar wanita ini.

Setelah Baekhyun menerima jabatan tangannya, ia pun langsung mendorong pagar dan menarik Baekhyun memasuki rumah.

Baekhyun sempat menolehkan kepalanya ke arahku, dan aku hanya berikan senyuman dengan anggukan kepala.

Dan sekarang Baekhyun sudah duduk manis di kursi yang ada diruang tamuku. Dan Yoora noona yang tadi membawanya masuk kini meninggalkannya untuk membereskan belanjaan yang ia beli.

Benar - benar wanita itu.

"Kau mau minum apa, Bekhyun-ah?" Tanyaku. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya agar bisa menatapku yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya saat ini. "Apa saja hyung."

Dan setelah itu, aku berjalan menuju dapur. Menyeduhkan coklat panas untuknya, malam ini terasa sangat dingin meskipun penghangat ruangan di rumah kami menyala.

Setelah coklat panas ini mendidih, akupun menuangkannya ke dalam cangkir hitam yang sudah aku letakan di meja, dan sekarang aku membawanya dan memberikan kepada Baekhyun.

"Hati - hati, ini panas." Lalu Baekhyun menerimanya dengan sangat hati - hati setelah ku peringatkan tadi.

Aku terfokus dengan Baekhyun yang tengah meniup coklat panas yang ia pegang, lalu dengan perlahan menyeruput coklat panas itu.

Ah, aku jadi ingat dengan perkataan Jongin tadi siang.

"Baekhyun-ah, apa kau mau ikut aku meliput peresmian _YH Company_ di Busan besok?"

Baekhyun menoleh kearahku, lalu menaruh coklat panasnya ke meja yang ada dihadapannya.

"Apa aku boleh ikut?"

"Tentu saja boleh."

"Baiklah aku ikut," Ucapnya penuh semangat dan jangan lupa dengan senyuman khas miliknya itu.

"Besok kami akan berangkat jam sepuluh dari kantor, jadi kau tidak udah terburu - buru. Ah, jangan lupa bawa pakaian ganti, ya."

###

Saat sampai di kantor, yang pertama kali aku lakukan adalah mencari Kris untuk meminta ijin membawa Baekhyun ke Busan.

Entah Kris belum datang atau bagaimana, hampir semua ruangan yang ku datangi tidak ada Kris, bahkan saat aku bertanya pada seorang di timnya, ia malah belum melihat Kris.

Akhirnya, aku berbalik dan berjalan menuju ruanganku. Merapihkan barang - barang yang akan ku bawa kesana. Karna ini acara formal, jadi aku membawa seragam penyiar JMB News yang sangat jarang aku pakai. Mungkin hanya tiga bulan sekali aku memakainya semenjak kerja disini.

Naskah yang semalaman ku buat, sudah ku pindahkan ke ponselku, jadi itu sudah aman.

Sudah, sudah siap semua.

Dan hari ini Heonsoo lah yang aku ajak sebagai juru kamera. Hitung - hitung permintaan maaf karna membuatnya keluar kantor mencari berita kemarin.

Pintu terbuka saat aku sedang merapihkan rambutku, dan itu Kris.

"Kau mencariku, Yeol?" Tanya Kris.

Aku memutar tubuhku dan memusatkan pandanganku dengan Kris yang sudah duduk di kursi yang ada diruanganku bahkan tanpa ku suruh sekalipun.

"Aku mau mengajak Baekhyun ke Busan," Kataku. Dan ku lihat Kris mengerutkan kedua alisnya.

"Kau serius? Mengajak Baekhyun?" Aku mengganggukan kepalaku, dan Kris memajuakan tubuhkan mendekati meja menempatkan tangan kanannya di atas sana.

"Kau tahukan, kalau Baekhyun itu cukup merepotkan? Aku takut dia mengganggu pekerjaanmu nantinya," Ucapnya.

Aku memutar kedua bola mataku, "Aku tahu, tapi ku rasa dia sudah cukup dewasa untuk menggangu pekerjaanku"

Kris kelihatan menghela napasnya, lalu berkata, "Kau kan tau sendiri bagaimana Baekhyun itukan?"

Dan kali ini aku yang menghela napasku. "Yaa aku tahu, makanya aku mengajaknya. Sudahlah, aku sudah ijin denganmu dan setengah jam lagi kami akan berangkat." Finalku.

Apa - apaan Kris ini, aku sangat tidak suka dengan dia yang terkesan overprotective seperti ini terhadap Baekhyun.

"Jadi sekarang kau sudah menyukai Baekhyun itu ya?" Tanya Kris yang membuatku mengerutkan keningku.

Apa sekarang pria ini sedang cemburu?

.

.

###

* * *

 **Gimana gengs? Panjang kannn. Sepanjang ehem... anunya ceye. *plak kita ditampar pembaca***

 **Btw ayo cung yang kemaren jawabannya salah! BEHAHAHA. Sebenernya jawabannya memang kagak ada yang bener di option itu. *peace***

 **Kalian suka gak sih sama ff ini? Masih mau dilanjutin tidak? Apa berenti disini aja ya? HUAHAUAHUA**

 **Salam, Baek has Chanyeol**


End file.
